Madara , el primer Hokage
by Darknemesis96
Summary: UA inspirado en Naruto : road to ninja Madara vive en una época caótica : se forman aldeas , rivalidades , guerras y familias. ¿Cómo hará este Uchiha para sobrevivir a todo esto , especialmente cuando lo hacen hokage? Aquí veras la vida de Madara , antes y después de pasar a ser el líder de konoha , y como afectara eso el universo de naruto.
1. Prólogo

Dos personas se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento de los Uchihas. Uno de ellos , un joven de cabello largo , negro como la noche , piel blanca y alto , vestido con el típico atuendo shinobi , se encontraba golpeando a un joven de aspecto mayor pero evidentemente más débil.

El menor de ambos mostraba una expresión de furia en su rostro , tratando de herir a propósito a su compañero de entrenamiento y haciendo parecer esto una escena de tortura. El mayor intentaba contraatacar , mas el menor era demasiado rápido y resultaba imposible parar sus ataques.

Como ataque final , el menor dio una rápida patada a la cabeza del mayor , haciendo que este último cayera al suelo. Esto causo que varios observadores alrededor de la arena tratasen de acercarse al joven herido , pero el menor les ordeno con un grito que el que se acercara tendría que convertirse en su nuevo compañero de entrenamiento , lo que causó que la muchedumbre retrocediera.

El menor se acercó al joven herido y justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo para continuar con su "entrenamiento" , escuchó a alguien entre los espectadores gritar.

" Es suficiente Madara." el menor reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar , era la de Kori , uno de esos viejos estupidos que intentaban ordenarle que hacer cada segundo de su vida , a pesar de ser el quien se encontraba en la sima de la cadena alimenticia. El viejo vestía una túnica blanca , la cual cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y ocultaba las heridas de guerra.

" Eso lo decidiré yo , Kori" Respondió Madara con un tono enojado. Sabía que Kori no había detenido su entrenamiento por el bien de su muñeco de práctica. No , él había venido por una razón mucho peor.

" Pues creo que te guste o no , esta vez no podrás decidirlo" ¿Así que Kori también sabia a que se estaba refiriendo Madara? Pues eso no iba a cambiar su decisión.

" Yo soy quien da las ordenes aquí Kori" dijo Madara con un tono oscuro y de desprecio que hizo a las personas alrededor de la arena levantarse y tratar de huir de la furia del líder de los Uchiha , dispersando así a la muchedumbre. Incluso el joven que había sido herido por Madara intentó levantarse , pero fue detenido en el intento por un puño de Madara su rostro.

" ¿Adonde crees que vas , cobarde?"

"¡Déjalo ya Madara!" grito Kori hizo una mueca de enojo pero dejó que el otro joven se levantase. Después de ponerse de pie , el jovén hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto a Madara y se fue lo más rápido posible de la arena. Madara sabia que él no le tenia ningún respeto , no , le tenía pavor. Algo común hoy en día entre los Uchihas y algo que repugnaba a Madara , pues el despreciaba la hipocresía.

" Mira lo que has hecho viejo , ¿ahora con que crees que voy a entretenerme?" Madara camino hacia una esquina de la arena en donde había una gran jarra de barro con agua y unos vasos , de los cuales tomó uno y se dispuso a servirse un poco de agua.

" Pues creo que te vendría bien entretenerte con algo más. ¿que tal asistiendo a reuniones con el clan Senju , por ejemplo?" Esta respuesta enfureció a Madara aún más. Por fin Kori había decidido escupir la razón por la cual había ido a buscar a Madara , el cual se había rehusado en anteriores ocasiones a firmar un tratado de paz con el clan Senju , alegado de que no merecían compartir tierras con el clan Uchiha y de que no podría encontrar nunca la paz juntos , lo que hacia completamente inútil cualquier intento de dialogo entre ellos. Aunque desafortunadamente para él , el resto del clan pensaba distinto y más de una ocasión se había visto forzado a cumplir los deseos del resto, aunque él pensase que esto no era lo mejor para todos y fuese en contra de la opinión pública.

"Sabes que me niego a ir a esa clase de reuniones Kori" replicó el joven tratando de parecer calmado y bebiendo un poco de agua.

" Y tu sabes muy bien que es tu responsabilidad como líder del clan asistir a esta reunión." Kori se acerco a Madara y le arrebato de las manos el vaso con agua , tomándose él el resto y luego dejándolo junto a los demás vasos. " Si no dejas estos pleitos a un lado Madara , nunca podremos hacer las paces con los Senju."

" Pues tal vez " replico un ahora muy furioso Madara "Yo me opongo a esto porque los Uchihas no necesitan la paz con esos Senju. De eso solo resultaría que esos malditos nos segregaran y nos trataron como perros ¡Y yo no permitiré eso!"

" ¡ESA NO ES TU DECISIÓN MADARA! " Kori se acerco a Madara , tanto que sus narices casi se tocaban. Se miraron a los ojos , ambos con una furia intangible y Kori prosiguió a gritarle a Madara. " Ese tratado podría ser lo único que asegure el futuro de clan. Si no te has dado cuenta niño imbécil , el clan esta sufriendo grandes bajas. Así que no importa si quieres o no asistir a la reunión , o sí opinas que un tratado de paz es bueno o malo para el clan en el futuro. ¡ES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE ASEGURAR ALGUNA CLASE DE FUTURO! Así que dejaras de comportarte como un idiota y harás lo que se supone que debes hacer"

Cuando Kori termino con su argumento , este se dio media vuelta , dejando al ahora estupefacto Madara atrás , ya que Madara nunca había visto al viejo tan furioso. Justo ante de dejar la arena , Kori volteó y dijo con mucha severidad:

" O asistes a la reunión con los Senju para negociar la paz , o no lo hagas. Es tu decisión. Más sino asistes , puedes dejar de considerarte líder de este clan." Y sin darle tiempo a Madara para responder , el viejo se marchó.

* * *

Era muy temprano dentro de la fortaleza de los Uchiha. Pocos estaban despiertos a esa hora , lo que hacia la visita de los Senju menos conmocionante para los miembros del clan. Hashirama , acompañado de su hermano Tobirama y de varios de sus guardaespaldas , Senju y Uchiha por igual , se adentraron entre los edificios que eran propiedad de los Uchiha.

Caminaron un largo rato hasta entrar en una casa con un largo corredor , en donde se encontraba al final de este una sala en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Los Senju se mantenían en guardia ante cualquier señal de hostilidad de parte de sus anfitriones. Estaban preparados en caso de que el clan Uchiha decidiera apuñalarlos por la espalda.

A llegar a la habitación , vieron a Madara tomando té al otro lado de una mesa ubicada en el centro de la sala con diez sillas alrededor de la mesa. Hashirama y Tobirama tomaron asiento al otro lado de la mesa. Esperaron un buen rato a que Madara terminara con su té , pero al ver que esto no parecía muy interesado en la reunión , Hashirama prefirió empezar el mismo.

" No pareces muy contento de vernos aquí mi viejo amigo" Trato de empezar la conversación amablemente Hashirama , pero fue interrumpido por Madara.

" No somos amigos Senju" respondió Madara con un tono venenoso , después de dejar a un lado su té. " Hay una sola razón por la cual tu y yo estamos reunidos aquí y en mí opinión , es una razón invalida. Aún así , para satisfacer a mi clan , he accedido a sentarme en esta silla y a hablar con ustedes. Así que escúpelo Hashirama , ¿ cuales son tus términos para realizar un tratado de paz?"

Ante tal irrespeto contra su clan y hermano , Tobirama se levantó de su silla furioso , solo para que Hashirama lo empujase de nuevo a su asiento. Hashirama aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar.

"Nuestros términos son simples : los Uchiha deben dejar toda hostilidad ante los Senju y ambos clanes deben aprender a convivir juntos. De esta manera , se acabaran las rivalidades y nuestros clanes encontraran al fin la paz" Oh , Hashirama lo hacia sonar tan simple y perfecto , pero Madara se dio cuenta del truco.

" ¿Quieres formar una aldea? ¿Acaso estas loco? Nuestros clanes no se llevan bien separados ¿Que te hace pensar que juntos estarán mejor? Además , sé que lo que quieren ustedes en realidad es mantener a los Uchiha bajo constante vigilancia y yo no aceptare que traten a MI clan como una basura la cual sería utilizada cada vez que ustedes asquerosos Senju deseen"

Hashirama , acostumbrado a los insultos del Uchiha , se mantenía calmado ante la situación mientras que Tobirama se mordía la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar , todo para no armar un conflicto y meter la pata.

" Se razonable Madara. Nuestros clanes están cansados de pelear. Creo que es hora de que asumamos nuestras responsabilidades y- " Hashirama nunca pudo terminar esa frase , ya que antes de hacerlo Madara se levanto de su asiento y golpeo la mesa con sus puños.

"¡ NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME DE RESPONSABILIDADES HASHIRAMA! Mi deber es proteger a mi clan y no lo arriesgare todo por un sueño de ilusos que piensan que la paz es posible." Madara camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y estaba apunto de salir cuando escucho a Hashirama levantarse. Volteo para ver que pasaba y vio por primera vez en mucho tiempo al líder del clan Senju con el ceño fruncido en señal de enojo.

" Mira Madara. Si cruzas esa puerta , se tomara como una declaración de guerra y antes de digas cualquier estupidez que pueda estar pasando por tu mente , ten en cuenta que tu clan se encuentra débil en este momento. Además , tu gente esta harta de la violencia y te aseguro , que no importa cuanto poder creas tener , tu gente no te apoyara en esta decisión y al final , te encontraras solo"

Solo. No había ningún pensamiento , ninguna palabra que atemorizaba tanto a Madara desde la muerte de Izuna como soledad. El estar sin nadie en el mundo. El estar solo.

Madara se dio media vuelta. Miro hacia la puerta y mientras la abria , le avisó a Hashirama:

" Mañana haremos público este tratado. Me asegurare de que tomo mi clan este presente. Tu has lo mismo" Y con eso Madara se marcho , dejando a los muy aliviados Senju tras el.

* * *

Todas la personas reunidas allí esperaban en silencio a sus líderes. Cuando Madara llegó , seguido por Hashirama , la tensión incremento , ya que no se sabia bien como acabarían las cosas.

Mientras uno de sus consejeros leía en voz alta en que consistía el tratado , Madara apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que sentía que la palma de su mano sangraría en cualquier momento. Su ira ya no era por el tratado en sí , sino porque había sido obligado a tragarse su orgullo por ese maldito Senju.

Llegó el momento en que Hashirama y él debían darse las manos. Aunque vaciló por un segundo , al final uno su mano con la de Hashirama. Mientras todos gritaban felices , Madara apretaba tanto la mano de Hashirama que sus nudillos y dedos se tornaron blancos. Ante esto , el Senju solo sonrió. Madara sabía que esta era una mala idea y que le esperaban unos largos meses por delante.

Y en sí , no se equivocó , aunque no fueron algunos meses difíciles los que le esperaron , sino el cada día resto de su vida.

* * *

**Bueno este es el prologo de mi fic , pro fin en español XD. Como dice en mi profile , había intentado hacerlo en ingles pero me dio pereza. **

**Quise introducir a un personaje que representara una especie de superior o padre para Madara , por eso cree a Kori (que será la voz de la razón entre las locuras de Madara en este fic)**

**Por favor comenten y hagan criticas constructivas , y si pueden , señalen errores. (KORI TE LO ORDENA XDXDXD)**


	2. Pequeños pasos

Vacíos y oscuros pasillos , sumidos en el silencio absoluto de vez en cuando interrumpido por el ruido de personas eso se había convertido la antigua fortaleza de los Uchiha. Todos los cuartos, alguna vez llenos de vida y personas , ahora estaban vacíos

Bueno , casi todos. Aún había un cuarto con alguien adentro.

Dicho cuarto había sido despojado de todo objeto y si alguien pasara a mirarlo por encima , no notaria nada extraño o especial. Pero aquel joven dentro del cuarto , aquel joven que se encontraba sentado en mitad de la habitación con sus manos tapándole la cara , sabia que ese cuarto era especial, al menos para él. Ese cuarto era de Izuna.

Izuna , al contrario de Madara , era tranquilo y amable . Le gustaba pasar tiempo con las personas y especialmente su hermano , al cual le tenia un gran afecto. Ambos eran casi inseparables ; lo único que tenia poder suficiente para hacerlos partir por caminos separados era el deber , pues ambos cargaban con muchas responsabilidades.

" _y fue el deber..." _pensó Madara mientras recordaba aquel momento en el que su hermano le había dado sus ojos "_...y fue el deber lo que lo mató..."_

El joven Uchiha miró a su alrededor. Aquella habitación le recordaba tanto a su hermano menor...

Izuna podía pasar horas encerrado en ese cuarto , leyendo alguno de sus rollos , cada uno perfectamente acomodado en la estantería ; podía encerrarse cuando peleaba con alguien para dejar que su enojo pasara , o podía invitar a alguien a jugar shoji con él , mientras ambos sostenía apasionados debates sobre política , historia o el arte de la guerra.

Pero ahora el cuarto estaba vació Vació de todo aquello que definía a Izuna , que le recordaban a su hermano mayor de como era su la existencia del menor antes de que el muriese.

Fue el mismísimo Madara quien sacó todas sus cosas de allí, con la intención de montarlas en uno de los carruajes que llevarían al clan Uchiha a su nuevo hogar. Muchos miembros del clan intentaron ayudar a Madara a realizar la ardua tarea , pues sabían que seria difícil llevarla a cabo solo con tantas cosas que empacar , pero Madara rehusó cualquier tipo de ayuda. Izuna era SU hermano , el hermano que había sacrificado todo para el pudiese seguir viviendo sin ningún dolor y pudiese conservar y aumentar su poder. Él era el único con el derecho de tocar cualquier objeto que alguna vez perteneciese al menor.

Mientras Madara había estado sacando y guardando en cajas todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció a Izuna , él se sentía como si estuviese guardando toneladas de recuerdos y sentimientos muy dentro de si. Después de todo , esto era lo único que le quedaba a él de su hermano , aparte de sus ojos. Las memorias podían salir fácilmente de su mente cuando se encontraba con alguna pintura familiar perteneciente al menor y estas podían fácilmente llevarlo al borde de la tristeza , causando que el parase su tarea para recobrar la compostura. Tomar los objetos más preciados de sur hermano le hacían sentir como si tomase una parte de Izuna , una parte que guardaría en una caja, tal vez para siempre.

El joven líder llevó finalmente todas las cajas al patio central de la fortaleza , en donde se encontraban reunidos casi todos los miembros del clan. Cada uno de ellos estaba arreglando el equipaje que llevarían durante todo el viaje , asegurándose que todo estuviese listo y de que no se olvidaran ni del más mínimo detalle. Estaban todos tan ocupados que casi ninguno notó la presencia Madara , quien simplemente dejó las cajas que contenían las pertenencias de su hermano al lado de uno de los carruajes y volvió adentro de lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar.

Todo había llevado al resultado actual : un Madara internamente destrozado , sentado en medio de un cuarto vació , al igual que otros muchos que también contenían los recuerdos que por generaciones había dejado allí este antiguo clan. Al Uchiha le parecía casi imposible y absurdo el solo pensar que su clan estuviese aceptando mudarse , pero la realidad contradecía ese pensamiento.

Madara estaba tan absorto pensando en su hermano y en la realidad que ahora enfrentaba , que no notó los pasos que resonaban sobre las tablillas de madera en el pasillo. Se dio cuenta de que había alguien más dentro de esa habitación con él cuando sintió la mano del desconocido en su hombro.

Madara giró rápidamente en donde se encontraba sentado y vio que aquel extraño era Kori , quien mostraba tener una mirada llena de comprensión y afecto , sentimientos que aunque Madara no aceptase que apreciaba de parte del anciano , en su interior reconfortaban su alma rota.

"Madara , ya es hora de irnos" dijo el anciano en voz baja , mientras le extendía una mano al joven , quien la aceptó y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Madara miro a su alrededor de nuevo , recordando que esa seria la ultima vez que podría entrar allí en mucho tiempo. Madara sabia que esta sería la última vez que podría estar en el único lugar que alguna vez había considerado su hogar.

Llevándose las manos a su cara y dándole la espalda a Kori , Madara pregunto , con un tono se tristeza y preocupación : "¿Viejo , crees que todo esto terminara bien?"

Kori dejo escapar un suspiro. En realidad no sabia que responder frente a esto , pues el no sabia como seria el desenlace de la situación y , en realidad , estaba tan preocupado como Madara de como terminaría todo. Pero sabia perfectamente que el no debía mostrar ni debilidad ni dudas en frente de su líder. El debía convertirse en el pilar de Madara , al menos en estos tiempos tan difíciles. " No te preocupes niño , ya veras que todo saldrá bien."

Kori camino hacia Madara , para quedar justo al lado de este. El joven se quitó las manos de la cara para revelar unos ojos irritados y rojizos que indicaban que el Uchiha estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar o mostrar debilidad. El anciano ignoro esto , respetando los sentimientos del muchacho y para no dañar el orgullo de este. Mirando hacia las gris y fría pared del cuarto , la misma en donde el más joven tenia la mirada ahora , Kori decidió seguir hablando , usando un tono de voz más bajo u suave.

"Sé que todo esto será difícil de dejar Madara. Las memorias que tú , que yo y el resto del clan tenemos aquí son muchas y son muy antiguas , y sé que dejar este lugar casi se siente como estar dejando parte de nosotros atrás. Pero tenemos que superar esto."

El anciano posó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Madara , haciendo que este último lo mirara a los ojos.

"Saldremos más fuertes de esto Madara , ya lo veras. Estos cambios resultaran para bien , estoy seguro. Pero ahora mismo , tu y yo tenemos cosas más cercanas en que preocuparnos , muchas personas a las que debemos guiar , muchos hogares que debemos construir."

Kori se dio vuelta y comino hacia la salida de la habitación pero se detuvo cuando escucho a Madara hablar con una voz melancólica. "Nuestro hogar esta aquí Kori"

"No Madara" dijo Kori , mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Nuestro hogar esta a donde nosotros vayamos. Nuestro hogar siempre esta con nosotros , en donde queramos construirlo , en donde queramos que exista. Y ahora mismo , tendremos que construirlo en un lugar muy lejano. Tal vez , en un mejor lugar."

Madara no pudo evitar que una sonrisa amarga se asomara en su rostro. ¿ Como podían todos confiar o, al menos esperar , que el lugar en donde debían construir la aldea fuese mejor que en el que vivían? ¿Que era lo que impulsaba esas esperanzas?¿Por qué no ponían en duda el tratado que habían hecho con los Senju?

Y la pregunta más importante ¿ Seria esto merecedor de todo lo que él había tenido que sacrificar?

Madara tenia demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza , tantas que le estaban causando jaqueca.

Al ver que Madara no seguía hablando , Kori salio de ese lugar , el eco de sus pasos escuchándose por el pasillo. El líder de los Uchiha se quedo allí unos momentos más , preparándose para decirle finalmente "adiós" a todo lo que le rodeaba.

Al escuchar el sonido de los cuernos , anunciando que era hora de irse , Madara salio también de la habitación , cerrando la puerta a su paso , esta vez para no volverla a abrir jamás.

Madara se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaba reunido todo el clan , hallando a la mayoría ya preparados para el viaje , sentados en sus carruajes. El joven se acercó y abordo su propio carruaje , en donde estaban todas sus cosas y las de dos miembros del concejo , uno siendo Kori y el otro Souta , el jefe de la guardia. Ambos ya estaban sentados en sus asientos , Souta con las riendas que controlaban los dos caballos que empujarían el vehículo.

Madara tomo asiento y le dio la orden a los ninja del clan que actuarían como guardaespaldas durante el viaje que hicieran sonar los cuerno , dando así la señal de partida.

Ya cuando se estaban alejando de la fortaleza , Madara decidió voltear para verla por ultima vez. Su hogar, en el cual habían crecido innumerables generaciones de Uchihas , seria ahora las ruinas de una antigua gloria , posible refugio de bandidos y escoria. Todo los recuerdos de ese lugar pasarían a ser no más sombras del pasado , nada más. Una vez más , sintió la mano de Kori en su hombro , quien esta vez compartía la misma emoción que él en su mirada.

"Madara , sé que esto es difícil , pero los tiempos que se avecinan lo serán aún más. Todas esas memorias que piensas que has dejado , siempre te acompañaran y te darán la fuerza para superar esos días oscuros. Guardalas como un tesoro , pues te aseguro que es lo más poderoso que un hombre puede tener"

Madara quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Kori , pero después de unos segundos salio de su trance y asintió. Kori tenia razón : Madara no debía entrar en las deseperación con respecto a su pasado , antes debía sacar de ahí su fuerza.

Mirando al frente de nuevo , hacia el camino , Madara le respondió a Kori.

"No te preocupes viejo , eso es justo lo que haré"

* * *

"veo veo... un objeto café y verde y alto"

"... ¿Un árbol ?"

"Si ¡ muy bien nii-san!"

_"Dios ,¿porque me castigas?"_

A Madara no le importaba si esos dos eran apenas niños , si ellos seguían así , para cuando llegaran a su destino , o les habría arrancado la lengua a ambos o él habria cometido suicidio.

_"Es más , podría utilizarlos de arma secreta , en caso de que los Senju nos traicionasen._" pensó Madara mientras rechinaba sus dientes he intentaba tener pensamientos más pacíficos. "_Harían que estos se matasen entre ellos simplemente para no tenerlos que escuchar por más tiempo_."

El viaje hacia su nuevo hogar había comenzado hace ya unas dos semanas y desde el inicio , Madara se había topado con un sinfín de incomodidades entre las cuales se destacaban los ataques de animales salvajes al campamento durante la noche , la escasez de agua durante la mayor parte del camino y la incomodidad de las tiendas de dormir , que además de pequeñas , no aislaban el ruido correctamente y sometían al joven líder a escuchar TODAS las actividades que realizaba el resto del clan por la noche. Y eso era una experiencia nada agradable para Madara.

Para una persona como él , quien desde muy pequeño estaba acostumbrado a ciertos lujos , cada uno de estos problemas eran excusas válidas para quejarse todo el camino.

"incluso en mis misiones-" solía decirle a Madara a todo quien estuviese al lado. " no he tenido que aguantar nunca todas estas ridiculeces!"

Madara culpaba todos los problemas del viaje a los Senju , pues eran ellos quienes le habían dado el mapa de la ruta más rápida , aunque Madara dijese una y otra vez que les habían dado un mapa erróneo , que estaba mal planteada la ruta pues no pasaban por suficientes fuentes de agua o aldeas en donde ellos pudiesen abastecerse y descansar , etc.

Afortunadamente para todos los miembros del clan , especialmente para los que debían convivir con Madara a diario , el joven líder se adapto en una semana a estar fuera de su entorno de comodidad y retornó a su típica personalidad estoica y a su cara inexpresiva. Todo habria marchado bien de no ser porque tres días antes , uno de los carruajes de la caravana había perdido ambas ruedas traseras , obligando a la familia que vivía allí a mudarse a otro vehiculo.

Kori , siempre paciente y generoso con aquellos que hacían parte de los civiles dentro del clan , había aceptado llevar a dos niños de no más de diez años llamados Daichi el mayor y Nobu el menor. A Madara no le había parecido una gran molestia al principio pues él mismo había sido hermano mayor y sabia como manejar a los niños , o al menos eso pensaba , porque después de esos tres días , los monótonos juegos de los niños y sus frecuentes y estresantes preguntas y criticas estaban apunto de volverlo loco.

El joven Uchiha intentaba distraerse con cualquier cosa que pudiera durante ese largo viaje por los grandes y calurosos bosques del país del fuego , pero todos sus intentos resultaban inútiles al final , pues parecía que nunca era capaz de alejarse lo suficiente de aquellos niños.

Por culpa de esos dos , se encontraba en las parte delantera del carruaje , sentado al lado de Souta y rechinando los dientes , para contener el aura asesina que el estaba dando en ese momento. Madara se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez que debía poner a esos dos mocosos en su lugar , más ni lo intentaba porque sabia que Kori los protegería y defendería como una mamá gallina.

Madara miró por un momento a Souta , quien no parecía muy afectado por los niños de la parte trasera. Souta , sintiendo que lo observaban , volteó a mirar a su líder y ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos un momento. Entonces Madara se dio cuenta , por la mirada del otro , que el jefe de la guardia estaba tan al borde de la locura como él mismo.

"Dime Madara-sama ¿cuanto falta para llegar?"

El otro Uchiha sacó un mapa de los bolsillos de su gabardina. Extendiéndolo frente a él , realizó unos cuantos cálculos relacionando la distancia que faltaba y la velocidad a la que iban y dio su fatídica respuesta:

"Faltan como cuatro horas."

Ambos Uchihas se miraron , sabiendo que ambos estaban teniendo más o menos los mismos pensamientos homicidas y suspiraron. Cuatro horas era mucho para ellos.

"Madara" llamó Kori desde la parte trasera del vehiculo " Deberías preparar a la gente para la llegada. Cuatro horas es muy poco tiempo para que cientos de personas estén listas , pero seria peor si no los pones a organizarse ahora mismo"

Madara miró al cielo , que ya tenia los colores rojizos del atardecer y de repente se dio cuenta de un detalle. Aunque todo el día había estado sentado en ese vehiculo haciendo prácticamente nada , debía admitir que se sentía exhausto. Eso se debía casi por completo a las dos alimañas que traía en el carruaje consigo y en realidad , sentía que no tenia fuerzas para mover ni un dedo.

"Lo haré en una hora Kori , solo déjame descansar"

"¿Descansar de que Madara? , no has hecho nada en todo el día"

"Si Madara , no has hecho nada ¡ ni siquiera te animaste a jugar con nosotros!" exclamo el pequeño Nobu " A mi se me hace que solo eres un perezoso"

Si no fuese por la mirada que ando Kori en su dirección , Madara hubiese considerado mostrarle a la fuerza lo que significaba respeto al infante. El líder del clan decidió mejor responder tranquilamente.

"Yo soy mayor que ustedes dos , a mí no me interesan juegos de bebés"

"¡NO SOMOS BEBÉS!" respondió Daichi , indignado. " Yo ya tengo 7 y Nobu 5 , ya somos grandes"

" ¿Si? Pues lo supieron disfrazar muy bien detrás de esa apariencia que tienen."

Souta rió por lo bajo y Kori estuvo apunto de regañar a Madara , pero justo en ese momento , el carruaje de adelante se detuvo , causando que los caballos que llevaban el carruaje de Madara casi chocara con ellos y lo mismo paso con los demás que venían atrás.

"¡¿Que pasa?!" grito Souta , sacando la cabeza un poco hacia el lado del carruaje para que el conductor de adelante pudiese escucharlo y verlo.

"¡No lo sé , solo se que algo detiene el frente de la caravana!" respondió el otro , copiando la acción de Souta.

El jefe de la guardia miro entonces a Madara y ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Souta le entregó las riendas a Kori , quien se quedo atrás con los niños , y ambos fueron a investigar que pasaba.

Al llegar al frente de la caravana , Madara se sorprendió al ver a Tobirama , quien estaba con un grupo de seis ninja , quienes estaban bloqueando su paso.

"¿Que significa esto Senju?" dijo Madara con una voz amenazante , mientras miraba a Tobirama con los brazos cruzados."¿tal vez una trampa?"

"No es lo que crees Madara" respondió Tobirama , con un tono que indicaba que en realidad le molestaba la falta de confianza del Uchiha. "Estamos aquí para escoltarlos hasta el lugar acordado por ambos clanes que será utilizado como sitio de construcción."

"¿Para que? Nosotros ya tenemos el mapa y no somos una manada de débiles. No tendríamos problemas para llegar nosotros mismos."

Ante esto , Tobirama le dio una sonrisa burlona a Madara. Esto era algo que toda la vida le había irritado de los Senju : estas extrañas sonrisas que daban en determinadas situaciones que le hacia pensar que ellos disfrutaban burlarse de la gente en sus propias caras y creerse superiores a todos los demás. Algo que claramente era mentira , pues los Uchihas eran superiores a todas las demás familias y clanes.

"Madara , para ser una persona tan sabia , veo que no piensas en los más pequeños pero importantes detalles-" Primero le dice sabio y segundos después , ignorante. Madara solo llevaba hablando con Tobirama como medio minuto y ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia... posiblemente ese era un efecto a largo plazo de estar tanto tiempo con esos niños... "El mapa que nosotros les dimos no muestra la ubicación real del sitio , solo una aproximación. No queríamos que en caso de que un enemigo obtuviese el mapa , ya fuese robándolo o atacándolos a ustedes , este o estos se enteraran de la ubicación de nuestra aldea."

Madara sintió enojo hacia el Senju. En teoría , acababa de arriesgar al clan Uchiha , pues de haber llegado a un punto muerto ,su gente se habria desmoralizado y entonces habria caos y confusión. Aunque debía admitir que siendo él , Madara hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo , pues ellos no sabían si el clan que se aproximaba tendría intenciones de tenderles una emboscada o si era algún enemigo disfrazado de sus aliados.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas observándonos Tobirama?"

"Alrededor de una hora"

"¿Y si no te hubieras revelado , entonces qué , nos habrías dejado llegar a un punto muerto y ya?"

"Posiblemente , si."

La simpleza de esa respuesta hizo enfurecer a aquellos que acompañaban a Madara , más el líder no le dio importancia. Ya sabia que eso seria lo que diría el Senju y sinceramente , ya no le importaba la conversación , solo quería mover a su clan a su verdadero destino y acabar con todas las ridiculeces de ese día de una buena vez. Luego tendría tiempo para gritarle y enfurecerse con Tobirama.

" Deberíamos movernos. Quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo podría ser peligroso , especialmente en mitad del bosque." dijo Madara , mientras le señalaba a algunos de sus ninja que diesen la orden para seguirse moviendo y él se devolvía a su propio carruaje.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo" replico Tobirama , para luego proceder a sacar un mapa que contenía la ruta verdadera de uno de sus bolsillos e indicarle a los conductores de la caravana por donde debían ir.

Madara volvió de nuevo a su vehiculo junto con Souta , quien ahora parecía bastante molesto , posiblemente debido a la pequeña conversación con el Senju , aunque este no hizo ningún comentario.. Kori los esperaba con una expresión de preocupación y sosteniendo las riendas de los caballos , las cuales se las dio de nuevo al jefe de la guardia antes de empezar a hablar.

"¿Que pasó Madara?"

"Meh , nada importante. Los Senju nos habían dado un mapa que contenía una ruta errónea , pero ya nos indicaron por donde debíamos tomar el nuevo rumbo."A Kori no le gusto mucho la idea de que los Senju le hubiesen dado un mapa errado a propósito , pero lo dejo resbalar. En ese momento , tenia un asunto que resolver.

"Madara ¿ya le ordenaste a la gente que se prepare?"

"Nos estamos moviendo de nuevo Kori , ya es muy tarde."

"No sería tarde si lo hubieses hecho antes."

"Pero no lo hice , ya que más da"

" Si , que importa Kori-san" dijo Daichi. "lo bueno de que nos sigamos moviendo , es que Nobu y yo podremos seguir jugando"

"¿A que jugaremos nii-san?"

"¡ Al veo veo por supuesto!"

Madara y Souta se miraron inmediatamente después de terminado el comentario , y por sus caras , cualquiera podría saber fácilmente que estaban pensando.

"_Dios , si este viaje va durar más de lo esperado , mátame por favor_."

* * *

"Hashirama-sama" dijo uno de los ninja de los Senju "El clan Uchiha acaba de llegar."

Hashirama asintió , señalándole al shinobi que podía retirarse. El líder del clan Senju se encontraba actualmente dentro de una tienda , justo en medio del campamento que había construido su clan , parado en frente de una gran mesa llena de mapas y planos de la región.

Hace unos momentos , el Senju había escogido el mejor plano de infraestructura que pensaba que debía ser por el cual se construyese la aldea , ahora todo lo que tenia que hacer era mostrárselo a Madara y esperar que el Uchiha no tuviese ni problemas ni excusas acerca de porque no podían utilizar dicho plano.

Hashirama decidió que en ese momento lo mejor seria recibir a Madara en persona , para guiar al último directamente a la tienda en donde él se encontraba y resolver esos asuntos de una vez , para que al otro día pudieran empezar la construcción al amanecer.

Saliendo de la tienda , llevando su típica armadura roja ,Hashirama recorrió el campamento Senju hasta llegar a donde se encontraban desempacando los Uchihas. Los carruajes de estos se encontraban ya todos detenidos en una esquina del lugar y la mayoría de las personas se encontraban ya construyendo sus propias tiendas de acampar. Los árboles alrededor servían como excelentes pilares para todas las tiendas y además les brindaban la protección y privacidad que ellos requerían.

Como habían tantas personas de cabello negro deambulando por todo el lugar y ya era el día estaba oscuro , al Senju se le hizo en un principio difícil ver en donde se encontraba Madara , pero después de buscar por unos diez minutos , pudo ver al líder de los Uchiha hablando con Tobirama , junto con un anciano que reconoció como miembro del alto mando de los Uchihas y Souta , el jefe de la guardia , a quien conoció alguna vez en medio del campo de batalla.

Al acercarse , pudo notar la expresión de cansancio que llevaba el joven Uchiha y esto le preocupo un poco ¿habría tenido algún problema la caravana? Si ese era el caso , entonces tal vez fuera mejor que se preparase para aplacar la furia de Madara , pues este parecía culpar a su clan de todo lo malo que ocurría en el universo.

Tobirama vio aproximar a Hashirama y le dio una pequeña sonrisa , mientras alzaba el brazo y le señalaba que se acercara más. El mayor se aproximo inmediatamente al pequeño grupo , en donde fue recibido por una reverencia de su hermano , el noble de los Uchiha y Souta , en señal de respeto. Madara no hizo ninguna reverencia , pero le dio a Hashirama una señal de saludo con las cejas , alzandolas por un momento. Para el Senju , esto era señal de respeto suficiente del otro líder , dado que conocía bien a Madara y sabia que este nunca se mostraba sumiso ante nadie.

"¿Como ha estado el viaje Madara?" preguntó Hashirama de manera amable.

"¿El viaje? Un asco. Te agradecería que la próxima vez planeáramos la ruta juntos , para evitar tantas molestias." Madara pauso por un momento y miró a Souta , con quien compartió una mirada molesta y luego ambos procedieron a mirar a unos niños que abrazaban a sus padres a unos cuantos metros de ellos. " Aunque honestamente , no veía la hora de llegar. Un par de horas más y creo que me habría enloqueció."

A Hashirama le pareció extraño lo último que había dicho el Uchiha , pero decidió no prestarle importancia. En vez de eso , decidió ir directo al grano.

" Madara ¿te importaría venir conmigo un momento? Hay algo que debo mostrarte , algo importante" Por lo dicho , Hashirama obtuvo automáticamente una mirada de desconfianza del Uchiha , quien miro también al noble que lo acompañaba , quien le asintió al joven Uchiha e hizo una. señal con las manos para que fuese con el líder de los Senju.

"Esta bien Hashirama , aunque espero que sea de verdad importante." respondió el Uchiha mientras él y Hashirama empezaban a caminar.

Guiado por Hashirama , ambos caminaron por gran parte del campamento , ahora con miembros de ambos clanes. Al llegar a un lugar en el que habían mayoritariamente Senjus , Hashirama pudo ver que el Uchiha se tornaba tenso , posiblemente por sentirse incomodo o intimidado , así que Hashirama decidió platicar un rato con él , para distraerlo hasta llegar a la tienda.

"Oye Madara" llamo el Senju para ganar la atención del otro. "¿Pasa algo?"

"¿que? Ah no no , nada. Es solo que estoy un poco cansado." dijo el Uchiha , a la vez que se estiraba , haciendo traquear la mayoría de los huesos de su cuerpo , especialmente los de la espalda y el cuello. " Tuve que aguantarme a un par de mocosos todo el maldito camino. Te juro que estuve a punto de arrancarme el cabello."

"Eso viniendo de ti quiere decir que de verdad eran molestos."

"No sabes cuanto , Senju"

"Aunque velo de esta forma : algún día esos niños crecerán y se convertirán en grandes shinobi , que estarán encargados de proteger a la aldea y a todas las personas. Quien sabe , tal vez ellos mismos se conviertan en lideres. Ya sabes lo que dicen , los jóvenes son el futuro." comentó Hashirama , utilizando una voz que pretendía hacerlo oírse más sabio , aunque por dentro , era solo para molestar a un poco al otro.

"Pues si ellos son el futuro , entonces podría decir tranquilamente que estamos jodidos."

Hashirama rió ante esto. En realidad no sabia si el Uchiha lo había dicho de chiste o en serio , pero no pudo evitarlo. "Ah , siempre tan dramático , Uchiha."

Al fin , ambos llegaron a la gran tienda , en donde Hashirama extendio el brazo hacia la puerta , animando a Madara entrar primero. Cuando ya estaban adentro los dos , Hashirama se acerco a la gran mesa y tomando y estirando el plano elegido por él sobre esta , le explicó a Madara.

"He estado revisando cada plano que he podido y al final , escogí el que me pareció más realizable." Madara se acerco a la mesa y contempló ante él el plano de lo que seria la aldea. "El área de construcción será a unos doscientos metros de aquí , debajo de un risco. No te preocupes , la colina es totalmente de piedra así que es difícil que ocurran deslizamientos. Además , esta área esta dotada con varios ríos y pozos pequeños , así que no tendrás que preocuparte por el agua."

"¿Y la comida?"

"Trajimos suficientes raciones para quedarnos ambos clanes aquí por un año. Estoy seguro de que no tardemos tanto , así que no creo que necesitemos tanta comida."

" ...¿materiales de construcción?"

"Madara , los Senju sabemos CREAR madera. No creo que los materiales sean un problema."

Hashirama señaló el plano , haciendo que Madara se fijara en un edificio en especial.

"Empezaremos construyendo esta torre. será la más alta y desde allí podremos organizar fácilmente a todos. Luego , construiremos ambos sectores en donde vivirán nuestros clanes." explico Hashirama , señalando al final otra parte grande del mapa en donde se encontraban los hogares de ambos clanes.

"Hashirama ¿por que están tan separados ambos sectores?"

"Para darle privacidad a ambos clanes , por supuesto."

" O para controlarnos mejor. De lejos , donde no nos demos cuenta."

"Madara ¿puedes confiar en mí por una maldita vez?. Yo nunca permitiría que ni a tu clan ni al mío lo esclavizaran o controlaran." El comentario de Madara obviamente había hecho enojar al Senju y había dejado un ambiente de aire incomodo. Madara pudo además notar que Hashirama no había dicho confiar en "nosotros" sino "mi".

Después de un periodo de silencio incomodo , Hashirama decidió seguir con la explicación , señalando otros edificios.

"Estos serán los edificios de los civiles. Trajimos algunos mercaderes con nosotros. Ellos nos suplirán de todo lo que necesitemos , armas , comida o medicinas , a cambio de nuestra protección."

"¿Civiles? ¿ No es muy peligroso? Después de todo ellos son un eslabón débil y blanco fácil en caso de que alguien ataque a la aldea."

"Lo compensan con su trabajo."

"Supongo que tienes razón , aunque más vale que ellos nos den todo lo que necesitamos en serio."

"No te preocupes por eso." Hashirama dijo , sonriendo de medio lado.

El líder Senju siguió señalando edificios y su utilidad : Baños públicos , plaza central , mercados , enfermerías , todo lo que necesitaba saber el otro. Al terminar , ya después de un tiempo , Hashirama le hizo la pregunta a Madara.

"¿ Y que , te parece bien este plano o no?"

"Meh , si no veo por que no. Ya le haremos unas cuantas modificaciones durante la construcción , pero esta bien."

"Solo quieres ir a dormir ¿Cierto?" dijo Hashirama , riendo.

"Meh" respondió Madara , alzando los hombros.

"Entonces bien , ya que hemos terminado , creo que puedes ir a descansar Madara."

Madara y Hashirama salieron de la tienda , el Senju acompañando al ahora somnoliento Uchiha por el campamento , en caso de que se perdiera o decidiera atacar a alguien. Uno nunca puede saber como se comportara realmente un Uchiha.

Al llegar a donde Madara descansaría en la noche , Hashirama le dio unos golpecito en el hombro , en señal de despedida.

"Descansa Madara , mañana empezaremos la construcción." Madara asintió , mientras Hashirama se retiraba a su propia tienda.

El Uchiha entró a su tienda y se fue directo a recostarse al futon. Estaba exhausto , Hashirama podía hablar y hablar y no cansarse , pero no significaba que el Uchiha siempre lo fuese a escuchar. Además , él ya había tenido que soportar un día entero de tortura. ¿Como es que dentro del clan nacieran niños como Daichi y Nobu?

Madara rió. Auque había sido un día aburrido , ahora que lo pensaba , no había terminado tan mal. Tal vez se había equivocado.

Cerrando los ojos y pensando en todo lo que traería el día siguiente , Madara cayó profundamente dormido , ganándose por fin su descanso.

* * *

**Gracias Dios bendito porque por fin pude terminar este cap. Los próximos serán más interesantes , se los juro. ;D.**

**Comenten , especialmente si hay un error o algo que podría mejorar.**


	3. Confusión

**Gracias**** a Mukii por comentar , es bueno saber que si existe al menos una persona que lee mi fic. Si hay alguien más y no comenta , no importa , ya recibes mi agradecimiento. ^.^**

** SI NARUTO FUESE MIO NO ESTARÍA ESCRIBIENDO ESTO ¿CIERTO?**

* * *

Era increíble. Simplemente increíble. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que lo que vio ese día podía pasar , él mismo se hubiese encargado de eliminar a esa persona y quitarle el peso de un loco más a la tierra de encima.

Su clan , los poderosos Uchiha , y los Senju , antiguos enemigos a muerte , estaban trabajando juntos , pero no solo como compañeros , sino como amigos. Incluso se podría decir que se estaban tratando como hermanos.

Ese día definitivamente era extraño. Desde que Madara despertó esa mañana , tuvo la sensación de que las siguientes horas iban a ser de todo excepto "normales". Al menos para él.

Todo comenzó en la mañana , con la reunión entre Madara , Hashirama y los mejores arquitectos y obreros de cada clan. El punto de la reunión era mejorar algunos detalles de los planos (como el área de los edificios y la separación entre ellos) y además sincronizar a ambos clanes para que le fuese más fácil a los voluntarios ayudar a construir su nuevo hogar. Por supuesto , las opiniones variaron y se crearon pequeñas discusiones , aunque estas nunca llegando a ser verdaderas peleas. Y fue esto lo que primero confundió a Madara.

Los allí presentes habían sido virtualmente enemigos a muerte durante años. Todos habían sufrido por las batallas entre ambos clanes , perdiendo amigos o familiares en ellas. Se supondría que debían sentir un gran rencor hacia los otros , deberían odiarse a muerte.

Aunque si lo ultimo era verdad... entonces todos ellos eran muy buenos ocultando sus sentimientos.

Todos excepto Madara mostraban una honesta voluntad de cooperar entre ellos. El líder de los Uchiha todavía desconfiaba , manteniéndose siempre en guardia, esperando cualquier señal de agresión de parte de sus antiguos enemigos , especialmente en los momentos en que se creaba algún tipo de tensión entre los presentes.

Todos excepto Madara trataban de aportar en los planos. Él no había acudido a los Senju por voluntad propia , por ende no sentía en que debía hacer más que supervisar que todo estuviese bien para su clan. Los detalles y pequeñeces , sinceramente no le importaban.

Incluso existieron momentos en los que algún individuo trataba de rebajar la tensión de todos , haciendo algún comentario gracioso u optimista , en los que todos reían o sonreían de medio lado , agradecidos por un poco de amabilidad proveniente de un extraño. Por supuesto , todos excepto Madara.

Madara se paso toda la reunión de pie a un lado de la mesa en donde se encontraban todos trabajando , meramente observando a los demás y poniendo su atención en lo que decían solamente cuando era algo especifico para él o pedían su opinión.

Dentro de sus observaciones pudo notar este extraño comportamiento , pero lo atribuyo más que todo a la simpatía entre personas que trabajan en la misma área y tratan de forzarse a sí mismos a cooperar. En el resto de ambos clanes , habría menos personas dispuestas a adoptar esta conducta , posiblemente debido a los incidentes entre ellos y al sufrimiento que todos habían tenido que pasar , además que la mayoria serian tan solo civiles , sin ningún entrenamiento previo en el que se les enseñase a ocultar sus emociones , por lo que no tratarían de aparentar simpatía, Por lo anterior , Madara supuso que lo que había visto en esa reunión era un caso aislado y al salir de la gran tienda , centro de operaciones actual de ambos clanes , se dispuso a seguir su día tal y como lo había planeado.

Las horas avanzaron y el muy ocupado Madara se transladaba de un lado a otro del campamento , tratando de completar todas sus tareas : contar el numero total de voluntarios , cual era la función de cada uno de ellos dentro de su clan , si eran shinobi o no y si tenían algún problema que pudiese arruinar su desempeño o sabotear la construcción mientras realizaban el trabajo. Al ser tantos voluntarios , casi la población completa del clan , Madara tuvo que pedirle al menos otras cinco personas que le ayudaran con el trabajito.

Al terminar , el ahora cansado Madara debía llevar los datos recolectados en persona a Hashirama , quien le exigió a Madara que para evitar trucos o errores , los llevara él mismo.

En el camino al centro de operaciones , Madara pudo imaginarse coloridas escenas en las que mataba al Senju por abuso al trabajador : toda la semana había tenido que soportar a unos niños que harían suicidar a hombres con menos espíritu que él y ahora lo tenían de mensajero , justo después de haber salido de una larga y aburrida reunión y si haber tenido ninguna clase de descanso.

Ya cuando casi iba a llegar a la tienda , Madara noto algo que junto con lo pasado en la reunión , le hizo sentir que algo estaba definitivamente mal ese día , al menos desde su perspectiva.

Al lado de la tienda , se encontraban jugando unos cuatro niños con una pelota. Hasta ahí , nada iría mal , si no fuese que dos de esos niños eran claramente Uchihas , llevando el símbolo de su clan en la espalda , y los otros dos eran Senju , reconocibles porque no tenían los ojos negros , algo imposible entre los Uchiha.

Los cuatro reían y se divertían como si no existieran problemas en el mundo , mostrando así una inocencia casi desconocida para Madara. Desde muy pequeños , los niños del clan Uchiha aprendían a odiar a los Senju , pues se les enseñaba que estos eran sus enemigos mortales y por eso era malvados. Además , se le enseñaba a pelear desde una temprana edad algo inculcado por el concejo y apoyado por Madara , pues esto ayudaba a suplir las filas en la guerra.

En los últimos años , esta tendencia había sido reducida , pues el resto del clan y especialmente las madres exigían que a sus hijos no se le expusiera al horror de la guerra desde tan pequeños. Aún así uno esperaría que estos niños , quienes aparentaban al menos una edad de siete años , supieran con quienes estaban jugando. A esa edad , estos debían tener alguna influencia de las guerras y batallas. A esta edad , debían tener alguna clase de resentimiento hacia los Senju , pero pareciera que en sus mentes infantiles , a ellos simplemente no les importara.

No había pasado ni un día completo desde que llegaron allí y estos niños ya eran amigos. ¡Amigos de los Senju!

Madara se sentía conmocionado. Ya era extraño que ambos clanes cooperaran durante la reunión ¿pero amigos? ¿como demonios era eso posible , considerando su historia?

Cuando Hashirama por fin recibió los reportes , pudo darse cuanta de que Madara se encontraba en un estado en el que nunca lo había visto. O al menos ,de cerca : confundido. El gran Uchiha Madara se encontraba en una confusión tal , que no era capaz de sostener una breve conversación con el líder Senju sin que tropezara con sus palabras. Estaba distraido y disperso , muy concentrado en alguna cuestión. Por eso , Hashirama decidió dejarlo en paz y no preguntarle cual era la fuente de su actual estado mental.

Unas horas después de lo sucedido , Madara por fin se recupero de su estado y trato de distraerse de la mejor manera que encontró , que desafortunadamente fue más trabajo.

Se dio cuenta de que sus hombres no tenían suficiente material para la construcción , por lo cual acudió a Hashirama. El Senju , junto con su hermano Tobirama , utilizaron su control sobre la madera para crear más material.

Fue un espectáculo la verdad , el ver como grandes troncos salían del suelo justo al frente del campamento , en un espacio vacío en el que ya se había cortado todos los arboles posibles. Personas de ambos clanes se acumulaban alrededor de ellos , a la vez que los alababan con gritos y halagos. Esto último fue lo que más impacto a Madara durante ese día.

Muchas de las personas de su clan ahí presentes parecían olvidar el dolor y angustia que estos dos individuos les hicieron sentir. Por supuesto que en este caso , en algunas miradas todavía se podía evidenciar algo de rencor hacia los Senju , pero estas eran escasas. Madara veía que miembros de ambos clanes hablaban entre ellos , reían y hasta parecían entenderse de verdad. Personas que habían intentado matarse hace tan solo unos meses atrás , ahora parecían amigos de toda una vida , y Madara no podía evitar preguntarse ¿porque?

¿Porque su gente perdonaba a sus antiguos enemigos?¿Porque los trataban como si fuesen viejos amigos?¿porque el no era capaz de hacer y sentir aquello que la mayoría sentía?

De pie en medio de la ruidosa multitud , Madara se plateaba esas cuestiones. Distraído y casi sin notar la algarabía de aquellos a su alrededor , el joven Uchiha trato de buscar respuestas en sus recuerdos , buscando en su memoria algún comportamiento de las personas de su clan que no notó a tiempo y que por eso podía comprender lo que veía.

Muy consumido en sus pensamientos , Madara fue sorprendido cuando uno de los hombres de su clan ahí presentes tropezó y por error empujo al Uchiha. Momentáneamente distraído de sus pensamiento , Madara recobro el equilibrio con ayuda del hombre quien le pedía disculpas una y otra vez , para luego quedarse de pie junto a Madara , gritando casi en el oído de este en medio de su celebración y causándole a Madara una momentánea jaqueca.

Cuando el líder de los Uchiha recobro su paz mental , decidió detallarse al hombre a su lado. Sabia que era uno de sus ninja , pues tenia la complexión de un guerrero y algunas cicatrices de batalla. El hombre no mostraba miedo alguno hacia Madara , tal vez porque estaba muy concentrado en el espectáculo de Hashirama y no le puso atención a aquel con el que se había topado. Esto le brindó a Madara una oportunidad única de observar realmente el rostro de un hermano sin la distorsión causada por el miedo o pánico.

Obviamente , el hombre estaba animado , tanto como la muchedumbre a su alrededor. Admiraba como ese gran bosque salia del suelo como impulsado por una fuerza superior a los hombres. Tenia muchas cicatrices : había peleado en algunas batallas. Madara pensó que esto era importante ; si el hombre había peleado ¿porque no parecía odiar a aquellos que alababa?

Entonces fue cuando Madara notó algo muy curioso : Este shinobi , guerrero veterano estaba cansado. Se notaba en su físico , pues tenia grandes ojeras y sus hombros caídos.

Pero lo que le llamo más la atención a Madara era que sus ojos también reflejaban cansancio , pero de una naturaleza más mental. El hombre estaba cansado de algo , pero el Uchiha no sabia que.

Pasaron unos minutos y la respuesta llegó de repente a la mente de Madara. Era algo que también explicaba el porque sus clanes habían accedido a aliarse y a vivir unidos. Su clan , el poderoso clan Uchiha , estaba harto. Harto de pelear , no solo por poder sino por su vida , harto de las muertes causadas por ellos y de las muertes que debían sufrir en las guerras , hartos de tener que tener enemigos y ni un solo amigo , hartos de las guerras , batallas , discusiones y peleas y por sobretodo , harto de no tener paz.

Desde que Madara podía recordar , su clan luchaba. Podía ser por cualquier razón , por más honorable o corrupta que fuese , su clan luchaba. Pero había por fin llegado el día en que su clan no aguantaba más esa vida de violencia. Por eso se comportaban así , querían olvidar esa vida , querían dejarla atrás y disfrutar de la paz y si para eso debían perdonar a sus enemigos , entonces estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

Después de todo , eran humanos. Seres que aparentaban ser estúpidos y violentos , pero que en el fondo , odiaban el conflicto. A nadie le gusta la guerra , y después de un tiempo de violencia , es fácil olvidar la razón por la que se creó y se pelea en esta.

Pero Madara era diferente.Él no podía olvidar , era incapaz. ¿Como podía olvidar a aquellos que lo forzaron a tomar tales decisiones que al final , le hicieron perder a su hermano? Madara solo era capaz de recordar el sufrimiento causado por esos Senju y en realidad , no le veía futuro a su alianza. El no creía en la paz, esta es solo una ilusión. El no creía en la esperanza , pues esta nubla al hombre de la verdad.

Este Uchiha no era capaz de ser como sus hermanos y hermanas. Él no era igual a ellos , no podía perdonar , solo podía sentir rencor y odio.

Madara salio de entre la multitud , caminando lentamente entre la luz del atardecer hacia su propia tienda. En todo el camino podía escuchar a la muchedumbre , conformada por antiguos amigos y enemigos. El joven líder no pudo evitarse sentirse solo , pues era incapaz de ser como ellos , incapaz de parecerse a su propio pueblo. El no sentía el calor de su clan desde hacia mucho tiempo y comprendía porque : el era una criatura nacida para la guerra , para pelear , sin esta su vida no tenia sentido. Madara necesitaba del odio para vivir , sin este , no tendría fuerzas para vivir. El conflicto era su razón de ser , algo que su clan no quería más.

Pero el estaba dispuesto a proteger a su clan , hasta su ultimo aliento.

Al llegar finalmente a su tienda , Madara sacó algunos rollos y papeles que necesitaban su atención , traídos por Hashirama y miembros de su clan para que el líder de los Uchiha los leyese. Se sentó encima de su futon y se dispuso a llevar a cabo su tarea.

Madara había tomado una decisión.

Protegerá a su familia , aunque estos no quisiesen y si llegaba el tiempo en que su clan no lo necesitase más como escudo , él los dejaría en paz. Pero por ahora , su deber era guiarlos y ayudar a que se hicieran más fuertes y eso era precisamente lo que iba a ser.

* * *

Hashirama sonreía feliz mientras caminaba entre las tiendas del campamento , el cual ya estaba sumido en el crepúsculo. Ese día había resultado muy productivo ya que ambos clanes se habían llevado bastante bien , considerando que hace poco se odiaban. Además , las ultimas horas había sido más o menos como una fiesta , pues desde que el y Tobirama había empezado a sacar los materiales de la tierra , la gente se había amotinado a su alrededor para celebrar como si se tratase del festival de fin de año.

Al terminar su peculiar espectáculo , Hashirama esperaba hablar con Madara , pues hacia poco una de las familias de mercaderes con las que su clan había hecho tratos había solicitado conocer al Uchiha , algo sobre conocer a tus cliente o algo así. Pero al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte , decidió ir a buscarlo en su tienda.

Al llegar a la pequeña casa provisional de Madara , el Senju llamó al líder de los Uchiha.

"Madara-san ¿estas ahí?" El llamado sonó algo fuerte , asustando al muy concentrado Uchiha que estaba dentro de la tienda. Madara salio al encuentro de Hashirama con una expresión molesta , pues el otro lo había interrumpido justo cuando Madara estaba haciendo unas cuentas.

"¿Que quieres Senju?" Preguntó Madara con un tono brusco , que hizo a Hashirama dar uno o dos pasos atrás.

"Yo..eh..aaaaahmmm...¡A claro! Vengo para que me acompañes a hablar con el jefe de una familia de mercaderes." Madara suspiró ante esto. No se sentía de humor para ninguna reunión.

"Ve tú , Senju. Estoy seguro de que si voy contigo terminaré incendiando algo"

Hashirama se sorprendió. ¿Madara haciendo un chiste? Tal vez el Uchiha se sentía mal por algo... o estaba hablando en serio.

"No puedo ir sin ti Madara. Ellos ya me conocen y han solicitado específicamente que tu vayas a conocerlos"

"No creo que se necesario-"

"Madara , la cabeza de la familia , el jefe de los mercaderes pregunto fue por ti."

"Yo-"

"El jefe Madara , EL JEFE"

"Esta bien ,esta bien. Pero no esperes que me comporte , este día ya a sido lo suficientemente raro para que me exijas modales"

Hashirama no entendía a que se refería con día raro , pero decidió no preguntarlo. En realidad , no le gustaba adentrarse en la mente del Uchiha , pues sabia de que le causaría una jaqueca el solo intento.Aún así , ver al Uchiha en estado "MEH" dos días seguidos ya lo estaba empezando a hartar.

"¿Sabes Madara? Estas con un humor horrible por estos días."

"Si , lo sé. Te seguro que es tu culpa"

"¿Eh , y porque mi culpa?"

"Por que yo lo digo Senju. Ahora vamos donde el mercader para acabar con esto"

Y sin más , los lideres se dirigieron al centro de operaciones. Hashirama intentó iniciar más de una vez algún tipo de conversación con Madara , pero el otro parecía o muy distraído o muy molesto por algo , así que por su propia seguridad , decidio detener su intento.

Al llegar por fin a la tienda , Hashirama entró primero , seguido por Madara. Dentro se encontraba un anciano , aparentemente en sus 70 años , junto con dos hombres de los cuales uno parecía otro mercader y el otro era claramente uno de los ninja de los Senju, posiblemente un guardaespaldas enviado por Hashirama.

"Bienvenidos Senju-sama , Uchiha-sama"

El viejo hizo una pequeña reverencia , en señal de respeto , la cual fue devuelta por Hashirama. Madara no se inclinaba ante nadie.

"Veo que has traído un acompañante. ¿Es este el joven Madara?"

"Si viejo , soy Madara. ¿Y tu eres...?"

"Ah , mi nombre es Zaku. Es un placer conocerte , Madara."

Mirándolo ya más de cerca , Madara pudo detallar más las condiciones del anciano. Zaku parecía un poco más joven de lo que realmente debía ser , pues su sonrisa y arrugas lo hacían ver como una persona perpetuamente feliz. Además de eso , su corto cabello blanco y la túnica azul que llevaba ocultaban cualquier indicio de daños graves en la piel , causados con el tiempo por el sol y el exterior. Lo único que lo hacían ver débil y viejo era su postura , bastante encobada , y sus brazos que estaban algo deformes por unas grandes quemaduras.

Madara se quedó mirando sus brazos por mucho tiempo , aunque no de manera intencional , causando que Hashirama le diese un pequeño codazo en las costillas , molestando al Uchiha pero haciendo que este finalmente volviese a poner atención en Zaku , a quien no le paso desapercibido el como lo miraba el Uchiha.

"Ah , veo que te has fijado en esto" dijo Zaku , retirando del todo las mangas de sus brazos para exponer las miles de quemaduras y cicatrices que yacían sobre ellos. " Esto es la muestra de mi sufrimiento y amor por lo que hago. Las quemaduras son una representación de mi vida y mi experiencia en mi trabajo. No me da vergüenza mostrarlas , aunque es algo rudo que no dejes de mirarlas"

" ¿Como obtuviste esas quemaduras? " pregunto Madara , ignorando el pequeño reclamo de Zaku.

" Las gané con los años. No se si Hashirama-sama te lo contó antes de venir aquí , pero mi familia trabaja el hierro. Tenemos bastante experiencia en ello"

" Entonces , he de suponer que tú y tu familia fabrican armas."

"Si , ya desde algunas generaciones."

"Respondeme algo viejo " dijo Madara , apoyándose sobre la mesa , mirando fijamente a Zaku. " ¿ Les vendías armas a los Senju?"

Zaku sonrió. Sabia cual era el truco de la pregunta. El fabricante conocía muy bien la historia de ambos clanes , gracias a los rumores y a las historias que había escuchado. Si le respondía a Madara que si , sabia perfectamente que aunque el Uchiha no dejaría de comprar armas en el futuro , era muy fácil de que empezara a desconfiar de él , posiblemente porque pensaría que tendría algún tipo de favoritismo por aquellos compradores del clan Senju , dándole mejores armas o rebajando sus precios solo para ellos. Esto haría que sus ventas rebajaran y no lo podía permitir.

Ya había tomado un gran riesgo mudando a su familia con los Senju , no podía perder dinero o no sobrevivirían , pues por más rico que fuese el clan de Hashirama , su negocio no podría vivir de un solo cliente.

Mirando al ahora nervioso Hashirama , Zaku decidió responder la pregunta.

"No Madara-sama , no les hemos vendido a los Senju. Creo que tu sabes perfectamente que ellos tienen sus propias forjas."

"¿Entonces para que has venido?"

"Fuimos traídos por los Senju con el solo propósito de abastecer todo lo que podamos a los Uchiha."

"¿Porque harían ellos eso?"

"No lo sé ¿Por que no le preguntas al hombre que tienes a tu lado ?"

Ambos se miraron un rato , tratando de intimidarse mutuamente. Madara estaba además intentando reconocer cualquier signo de mentira reflejado en el rostro de Zaku , pero aquel anciano era indescifrable , siempre mostrando esa semi sonrisa y una mirada aparentemente calmada , aunque era fácil ver la determinación en sus viejos ojos. Aún con su entrenamiento , Madara era incapaz de confirmar si Zaku estaba diciendo la verdad o no , lo que hizo que el respeto inicial de Madara por aquel viejo subiese un poco , atribuyendo la destreza de Zaku para ocultar toda pista de sus intenciones a los años vendiendo productos y haciendo tratos. Este viejo era para tenerle cuidado.

El Uchiha volteó lentamente la cabeza hasta mirar a Hashirama , quien parecía un poco incomodo ante esta charla , posiblemente porque si daba un paso en falso , tendría un problema con Madara.

"Así que Hashirama ¿Porque los trajiste?"

" Sabemos por experiencia que los Uchiha siempre han tenido problemas con el abastecimiento de armas " _Que no pregunte por espías ¡que no pregunte por espías !_ "Hicimos un trato con la familia de Zaku-san pues por generaciones han vendido armas a muchos de los clanes con los que nos hemos enfrentado. Sus armas son de calidad y saben lo que hacen , pero nosotros no necesitamos sus habilidades. Así que decidimos traerlos aquí en señal de paz no solo para su familia sino para el clan Uchiha , evitando tener que eliminar a ambos y alargando la guerra."

"Algo por lo que de verdad estamos agradecidos" Dijo Zaku , haciendo nuevamente una reverencia. Madara sacudió la cabeza , dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

"Nos das armas en señal de paz. No se si es que tus intenciones son verdaderas o si simplemente eres estupido."

"Madara , nuestra intenciones son pacificas , por eso les damos los servicios de Zaku como regalo. Nuestra intención no es pelear con los Uchiha , y espero que en agradecimiento , los Uchiha no ataquen a los Senju."

De esto Hashirama recibió una mirada incrédula y hasta sarcástica de Madara , por lo cual suspiro el Senju.

" Ya hicimos un tratado Madara. Tu clan y el mio son ahora un solo pueblo , si ustedes se debilitan , digamos por falta de armas , todos nos eso debemos actuar como uno y fortalecer las partes más débiles."

"Esas son palabras muy sabias , Hashirama-sama"

"Lame culos" dijo abruptamente Madara desde el otro lado de la mesa , de lo que solo consiguió que se agrandase la sonrisa natural de Zaku y que Hashirama lo mirara molesto.

"Soy mercader Madara." respondió Zaku desde el otro lado. Captando el significado dado por el viejo , Madara se permitió rebelar una pequeña sonrisa. Al Uchiha le empezaba a caer bien el anciano.

En ese momento Madara cayó en la cuenta de algo. Nadie nunca le caía bien tan rápido. Madara agrandó su sonrisa : vaya habilidades que tenia este viejo para agradar a sus clientes. Respeto por anciano X 5.

"Eso veo , Zaku-san.¿ Es posible que me reuna con usted durante esta semana? Quiero observar la calidad de sus productos."

"Por supuesto Madara-sama. Soichiro-kun ¿podrías reservarle un espacio a Madara-sama?"

De inmediato , el acompañante de Zaku un pequeño rollo que utilizaba de agenda y lo revisó unos segundo , antes de responder.

"Hay un espacio libre de unas 4 horas mañana antes del mediodía. ¿Le parece bien Zaku-sama?"

"Por supuesto Soichiro-kun. ¿Madara?"

"Perfecto Zaku-san. Ahora si me disculpas , tengo unos papeles que me están esperando para ser revisados." Dijo Madara , asintiendo con la cabeza , en señal de despedida.

Zaku y Hashirama le dirigieron una pequeña reverencia a Madara , y entonces este se retiró.

Saliendo de la tienda , Madara se tropezó de frente con una joven , la cual se disculpó rápidamente con el Uchiha y entró en la oscuridad no le permitió ver el rostro de la joven , pero sin darle mucha importancia y continuo con su camino. No era chiste o que había dicho sobre los sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espalda de solo recordar los miles y miles de papeles apilados en una esquina oscura de su tienda. El Uchiha tendría que utilizar al menos unos cinco clones si quería llegar a dormir.

* * *

Hashirama se quedo mirando la entrada de la tienda un momento , esperando a que Madara se alejase. Tan nervioso estaba que cuando la joven entró a la tienda , estuvo apunto de sufrir un paro.

"Ah Ayame-chan , eres tú" Dijo Hashirama al ver quien acababa de entrar a la tienda.

"Oh , lo siento Hashirama-sama." Dijo la tímida joven , haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ayame era una chica de 19 años , la cual tenia el pelo naranja claro , ojos violeta y una piel tan blanca que sus pómulos rosados sobresalían como si estuviese siempre apenada. Llevaba un kimono rosa con pocas decoraciones y ningún accesorio en ese momento.

La joven miro a su padre , dándole también una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto y como saludo.

" Hola padre"

" Ayame ¿que estas haciendo aquí?"

" Cuando llegué a nuestra parte del campamento hace una hora me dijeron que no estabas . La verdad es que me preocupe pues tu sales a hacer tonterías muy a menudo , por eso salí a buscarte y al preguntarle a Tobirama-sama donde estabas , dijo que aquí."

Zaku negó con la cabeza al ver que su hija pensaba que el hacia "tonterías" cuando se iba de casa , de lo cual Ayame respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. El anciano dejo salir un suspiro y decidió ignorar la pequeña imprudencia de su hija a favor de quitarle un poco de nerviosismo a Hashirama.

" Bastante intimidante es ese Madara ¿no lo crees?"

Hashirama volteó inmediatamente su cabeza hacia el anciano , procesando lo que este acababa de decir y devolviéndole una sonrisa.

" Si , Madara domina muy bien el arte de hacerse ver grande y peligroso como un tigre así que no es de extrañar que se haya comportado de esa manera cuando entró. Es como si estuviese probándote."

" Por lo que dices , he de agradecer entonces que no me haya "devorado" ¿eh?"

" Bueno , creo que eso deberías agradecérselo a tus habilidades para hablar. Me parece increíble que hayas podido mantener una conversación con Madara. Incluso me parecería que le caíste bien."

" Soy negociante , convencer es mi trabajo , caer bien es mi don natural." Dijo Zaku con una sonrisa y guiñando el ojo , mientras Ayame rodaba los ojos.

" Ah y gracias." dijo el Senju , en un tono un poco más bajo , en caso de que Madara aún estuviese cerca y los pudiese escuchar. " Por no mencionar que te compramos armas en el pasado."

"No hay problema Hashirama-sama. Delatar a tus clientes siempre ha sido malo para este negocio , además a juzgar por el comportamiento de Madara , este tiene algunos problemas de actitud y no quería darle razones para pelear. O para preferir a otro proveedor en vez de mi familia."

" Madara no es tan malo como lo pones. En realidad es bastante respetable Zaku-san , es solo que ultimamente ha estado bajo mucha presión , eso es todo."

" Parece que lo consideras un amigo."

" Te equivocas" respondió Hashirama junto con una triste expresión en su rostro. " Madara y yo solo somos aliados. Aliados que han tenido que unirse a la fuerza , en su caso. Yo siempre he respetado al hombre y estoy dispuesto ha que la confianza que esta depositando en mí valga la pena , pero el solo me ve como un rival , como una persona a quien odia. Tal vez algún día podamos ser amigos , pero conociendo a Madara y teniendo en cuenta en realidad cuan poco lo conozco fuera del campo de batalla , ese día no llegara pronto , si es que llega. Por ahora me contento con que no me mate y con ayudar a su clan y al mio a encontrar la paz juntos."

Zaku miró con tristeza al Senju y sintió un renovado respeto hacia el. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había conocido a alguien tan noble. Recobrando la compostura , Zaku le dirigió una reverencia al Senju.

"Bueno , creo que ya es hora de despedirme Hashirama-sama. Sé que ambos tenemos un día largo por delante y no quisiera impedirte descansar."

Hashirama le devolvió la reverencia. Ambos partieron a sus respectivos "hogares" , Zaku con su bastón y Ayame ayudándolo a caminar , junto con su ayudante y guardaespaldas ; y el Senju con sus pensamientos , mentalmente organizando las tareas del otro día.

* * *

Era ya de noche y no se podía divisar ninguna de las luces que se esperaría de un lugar en donde viven unos cientos de personas. De hecho , era como si ya no viviese nadie allí.

El shinobi se acercó sigilosamente a la fortaleza , esperando ver en algún momento a otro shinobi o al menos a otro humano asomarse por encima de los muros de piedra o por la entrada del lugar. Pero no había nadie , ni siquiera guardias. Esto alertó al shinobi.

Tal vez los Uchiha sabían que el vendría , ya fuese por algún espía o porque alguien les había informado de su misión y estaban esperando para emboscarlo. Así que , preparado y cauteloso , el guerrero entró a la fortaleza.

Y ahí sus miedos crecieron. En la fortaleza no había _nadie. _Absolutamente nadie. Era como si todos hubiesen empacado un día y se hubiesen marchado.

El shinobi buscó por cada cuarto , cada rincón de la fortaleza , buscando algún indicio de vida pero se le hizo obvio después de un tiempo de que no encontraría a nadie. Ahora en pánico , reinicio su búsqueda , tratando de encontrar lo que había venido a robar.

Pero no encontró nada : a donde sea que se fueron los Uchiha , se llevaron loa tabla del sabio de los seis caminos.

El shinobi trató de calmarse. No sabia que hacer , no sabia ni donde estaban los Uchiha ni si de verdad ellos poseían la tabla.

¿Que era lo que le iba a decir al jefe cuando volviese con las manos vacías?

* * *

**Un cap más o menos interesante de hacer. Este y el próximo iban a ser uno solo pero como me quedó muy largo y no he terminado el otro pedazo , decidí mejor partir el cap en dos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado , comenten y digan si algo no tiene sentido o lago para que lo cambie.**


	4. Nada nunca es fácil

**Perdón por haberme tardado tanto en publicar este capitulo. Lo que pasa es que no era capaz de terminarlo sabiendo tan poco de Madara. Más que bueno que ahora con el manga de Naruto se arregló todo eso.**

**Traté de darle un enfoque más realista a Hashirama, Madara y Tobirama porque para la época en la que el fic se desarrolla, todos eran bastante jóvenes e inmaduros, creyendo que eran muy experimentados o que tenían siempre la razón pero en realidad ignoraban muchas cosas sobre el mundo.**

**Una vez más, gracias por su lectura y por los reviews. Los amo a todos. 3**

**EN FIN, DISFRUTEN.**

**SI YO FUERA LA DUEÑA DE NARUTO LOS UCHIHAS SERIAN MENOS SASUKE Y MÁS SEXY SEXY MADARA. ES UNA LÁSTIMA QUE NO SEA MIO.**

* * *

Ya era mediodía en el campamento. La mayoría de la gente estaba trabajando en la construcción de la nueva aldea, por lo que no había muchas personas dentro de este.

Madara se encontraba mirando a los trabajadores de Zaku, quienes alimentaban unos hornos de madera gigantes, manteniendo dentro de ellos la temperatura necesaria para que estos fundiesen el metal. Para el Uchiha era fácil ver como Zaku había conseguido sus quemaduras: las personas que forjaban las armas debían mantenerse constantemente cerca de una peligrosa fuente de calor, como lo eran las armas sin enfriar. Un paso en falso y las armas podían resbalarse de sus guantes o yunques y quemar a los trabajadores. De hecho, en la media hora que Madara llevaba allí, el joven había visto al menos a dos personas que habían sufrido algún tipo de accidente, aunque se podía notar que estos dos eran inexpertos por la forma nerviosa y rápida con la que forjaba las armas.

El Uchiha estaba impresionado por como los más veteranos manejaban el metal. Claro que él había visto como otros herreros trabajaban, más nunca se había detenido a ver todo el proceso de cerca. Era interesante la verdad, ver como un trozo de metal se transformaba lentamente en una herramienta usada para proteger o matar.

Madara estaba absortó mirando las forjas y casi no sintió al anciano caminar hacia él, pero él era un shinobi, un shinobi en territorio enemigo, y no podía bajar la guardia nunca. Volteó rápidamente para encarar a Zaku, quien mostraba la típica sonrisa natural en su rostro, pero esta vez iba acompañado de una joven, la cual ayudaba al viejo a caminar, sosteniéndolo del brazo derecho.

Zaku y la joven le dirigieron una pequeña reverencia a Madara antes de hablar.

"Ah Madara-sama, veo que te interesa el arte de la herrería"

"Hola a ti también, Zaku-san." saludo el Uchiha, quien estaba de mejor humor ese día, pues había podido descansar por no tener mucho trabajo. "Debo admitir que sí, la herrería me interesa. Me parece curioso el ver como transforman el simple metal en un arma."

"No en un arma, Madara-sama" corrigió Zaku mientras se posicionaba al lado del Uchiha, mirando hacia las forjas. "Cualquier estúpido puede hacer un arma. Una roca, una vara o las manos pueden ser armas. Los más tontos forjan el metal, le dan forma, pero solo ven a sus creaciones como un arma. Pero esto, Madara-sama, lo que hace mi familia-" dijo Zaku, mientras sacaba un kunai de su bolsillo y se lo pasaba a Madara. "Es arte"

Madara miró muy de cerca el kunai. Este tenía hermosos e intrincados diseños en los lados triangulares que daban la sensación de estar sosteniendo no un arma, sino algún objeto de decoración. Madara pasó el dedo por la punta del kunai y comprobó que este seguía teniendo filo, tanto que le cortó. Esto hizo sonreír un poco al Uchiha.

"_Tan hermoso como peligroso"_

Madara tomo el kunai he intento dárselo al viejo, pero Zaku negó con la cabeza.

"Considéralo un regalo, una muestra, por ser mi nuevo cliente."

Madara miro al viejo un segundo, perplejo. Después de un momento, el Uchiha guardo el kunai en su bolsillo junto con el resto.

"Supongo que debería darte las gracias."

"Supongo que sí, al menos que quieras que tu proveedor su enfade contigo."

El Uchiha le sonrió a Zaku. Este anciano era una persona distinta a los demás, pues no era un idiota y aparentemente, lo respetaba, aunque fuese solo un poco, en vez de temerle como el resto.

"¿Así que ustedes acostumbran a darle "arte" a la gente gratis de vez en cuando? Ya sabes, más muestras."

"Si esa es tu manera de preguntar si puedes tener más kunai gratis, entonces no"

Ambos hombres rieron por lo bajo, interrumpidos por la pequeña risa de la joven que venía con Zaku. Al terminar de reír , Madara se quedó mirando a la joven un rato : era extraño ver a alguien con aquella complexión física, piel muy blanca y pelo casi naranja, y vestida de esa manera , como con un pequeño kimono verde tapado con una gabardina que tenía encima. Fijándose mejor, toda la familia de Zaku vestía con esa misma gabardina café.

Zaku se dio cuenta de que Madara miraba a su hija, la cual estaba sonrojada por la mirada del Uchiha. Madara posiblemente pensaba que como Soichiro, ella solo era una acompañante sin importancia y por ende no debía meterse en la conversación. Así que decidió presentarlos para evitar problemas.

"Madara, esta es Ayame, mi hija y mi aprendiz. Nos acompañara en el recorrido."

Madara asintió con la cabeza, en señal de saludo, un gesto que devolvió la muy tímida Ayame. Complacido con que el Uchiha entendiera que ella no era un estorbo, decidió empezar el tour por las forjas, para mostrarle a Madara como se hacían las armas y convencerlo de que nadie más seria capaz de proporcionar mejores mercancías.

"Créeme Madara" dijo Zaku con una sonrisa, mientras veía a Madara ojear algunas de sus más hermosas espadas "Al menos que un dios baje en persona a darte una de esas, nadie podrá forjarte un arma mejor que mi familia"

"Eso espero Zaku-san. Mi clan solo usa lo mejor de lo mejor. No tenemos ni tiempo ni paciencia para usar armas defectuosas."

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso Madara. Nuestra calidad es la mejor. Siempre. Incluso cuando se trata de mercancía que nosotros consideraríamos barata."

Madara tomó una de las espadas, observándola detalladamente, mientras Zaku le hablaba sobre todo el proceso de producción. Fuera de la conversación se hallaba Ayame, a quien le gustaba escuchar hablar a su padre con todo el orgullo que por generaciones se había transmitido en su familia.

El joven trato de poner toda su atención en su padre, pero eso resulto imposible, puesto que más de una vez, su mirada distraída se posaba en el Uchiha, quien ni atención le prestaba a ella.

Ayame no podía evitarlo: el hombre era un Uchiha, lo que quería decir que por naturaleza era hermoso. Su pelo azabache brillaba con reflejos dorados por el sol. Sus ojos eran de un verde muy muy oscuro, casi negros para aquellos que no apreciaran los detalles y parecían siempre fríos, más la joven era muy observadora y podía ver los rastros de emoción que pasaban por esos ojos cuando veía algo que le interesaba, sorprendía o enojaba. El único defecto del Uchiha era esa cara de cansado que siempre parecía llevar, independientemente de la ocasión.

Ayame lo aceptaba. Aceptaba que le parecía guapo Madara. Pero no era estúpida: ese hombre era peligroso, muy muy peligroso. Notaba como los otros Uchiha agachaban la mirada cuando él pasaba o como los Senju lo miraban con temor. Los Senju, ninja legendarios, le tenían miedo a Madara. El líder de los Uchiha debía de ser alguien terrible para que todos lo evitaran como a la peste.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba a la joven. ¿Que pasaría si al Uchiha no le gustaba el trabajo de su padre? ¿Los despediría, perseguiría o mataría?

No importó cuantas veces le había dicho a su padre que era una mala idea, el anciano siempre insistía que venderle a los Uchiha y a los Senju era mejor. Se duplicaban las ganancias y la clientela. Y eso era nuevo ¿No? Tener dos clientes que se odiaban a muerte comprando lo mismo el mismo día al mismo tiempo.

"¿No es así Ayame?" Le pregunto el viejo Zaku a su hija, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Por su puesto padre" La joven no tenía ni idea de lo que Zaku acababa de decir, pero no se iba ir en contra del viejo.

Zaku continúo hablando y mostrándole a Madara un ejemplo de cada arma de las que ellos fabricaban. Por las reacciones del Uchiha, Ayame pudo concluir que las espadas o las guadañas eran sus preferidas, algo que intentó recordar para más tarde. Un vendedor siempre necesita saber que prefiere su cliente.

Más de una vez las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, más la joven siempre apartaba rápidamente la mirada, lo que molestaba a Madara, puesto que confundía la timidez con miedo, algo que él odiaba.

El tour del trío por la fragua se alargó un buen rato, terminando finalmente unas horas antes de que se ocultara el sol. Zaku, aunque exhausto, lucía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, satisfecho consigo mismo y su guía por la fragua. Madara también estaba cansado, y no muy feliz, puesto que después de esto tendría que ir a lidiar con los concejeros de su clan y con la construcción de la nueva fortaleza. Francamente, el Uchiha había disfrutado de la compañía de Zaku, puesto que no era normal que alguien hablase con él de tú a tú, puesto que la mayoría de las personas lo evitaban. Por último Ayame, quien había sido el soporte de su padre todo el tiempo, parecía que se quedaría dormida de pie en cualquier momento, pero se mantenía derecha todo el tiempo, tratando de no hacer el ridiculo.

"Creó que eso es todo lo que debía decirle, Madara-sama" comento Zaku, con una pequeña sonrisa "Espero que lo que le mostré haya aclarado sus dudas"

"No aclaro todas" respondió el Uchiha, con mirando al viejo de soslayo "pero supongo que esto bastará"

Deteniéndose por fin, Madara le dio una pequeña reverencia al viejo.

"Muchas gracias por mostrarme la fragua. De verdad fue muy interesante, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer y sé que ya voy tarde. Adiós"

Zaku se sorprendió al ver la reverencia del Uchiha, puesto que sabía que este último era demasiado orgulloso como para hacer esa clase de cosas. Le devolvió la reverencia a Madara , quien después de asentir con la cabeza hacia Ayame en forma de adiós , partió hacia la sección del campamento donde quedaba la base de operaciones de los Uchiha.

* * *

"_Oh Dios, voy a morir, oh Dios, voy a morir"_

El joven shinobi repetía esa frase dentro de su mente como un mantra, al volver a la base. El clan de mercenarios era conocido por su crueldad y rudeza, y NO les iba a gustar las noticias que traía, especialmente no al jefe.

"Ah, hola novato. ¿Vuelves tan pronto?" El "jefe", un ninja lleno de cicatrices, con el pelo blanco, moreno, alto y musculoso lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Su mirada sádica revelaba la verdadera intención del otro. Ambos ninja se encontraban muy adentro de la fortaleza, donde los gritos de los rehenes se escuchaban en un eco, dentro de la "oficina".

_ "Estoy muerto"_

"S-si señor"

"Confió en que hayas vuelto con la tableta." El otro lo sabía. El jefe sabía que había fallado, era imposible que hubiese vuelto tan rápido con buenas noticias.

"Ah, bueno…"

"¿Si?"

"Señor, los Uchihas abandonaron su fortaleza y se llevaron todo con ellos."

Si ni fuera porque el "novato" le tenía pánico al jefe, le hubiera parecido graciosa la expresión del mayor.

"¿Y no los buscaste?"

"S-señor, no dejaron ni rastro, yo no podía-"

En un segundo, el otro tenia al "novato" en el aire agarrado del cuello.

"Estoy escuchando solo escusas novato. Y sabes que a mí _no me gustan las escusas"_

"P-ero-pero"

"¡Ranmaru!" Llamó el jefe e inmediatamente apareció un shinobi de pelo rojo vivo vestido con una simple yutaka azul y una gabardina negra que le oscurecía la mayoría del rostro. Sus ojos verdes parecían de un cadáver.

"¿Me llamó?"

"Felicidades, tienes una nueva misión. Busca a los Uchiha y recupera la tabla. Y hazlo rápido, el cliente nos paga más mientras más rápido se la demos."

Y sin más, el shinobi desapareció. El jefe miro fijamente al "novato" y le dio una sádica sonrisa.

"Creo que tú y yo sabemos que le pasa a los que fallan por aquí ¿No es así, Abe?" le susurro en el oído.

"NO, POR FAVOR, DEME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD"

"Muy tarde. La verdad es bueno que fallaras, los tigres empezaban a tener hambre."

Tirando al otro al suelo y luego propinándole poderosas patadas a las piernas del otro, el jefe se aseguro de incapacitarlo y de que no pudiese escapar. Tomándolo del brazo, lo arrastro hacia fuera de la oficina, mientras que el novato gritaba, clavaba las uñas en el piso y en el brazo del otro, hacia simplemente lo que fuese para liberarse.

"NO, POR FAVOR. POR FAVOR"

**¡NOOOO**

* * *

Ya más tarde y después de lidiar con los miles de problemas y quejas de ese día por parte de las familias del clan, Madara había ido a otra larga reunión con los Senju, ahora ostentando el más intenso dolor de cabeza de todo el planeta. Que lástima que un día que hubiese empezado tan bien terminase así.

Estaban en la "base de operaciones" Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, Kori, Souta y un montón de personas las cuales a Madara no le interesaba recordar. Habían estado hablando acerca de las reacciones de ambos clanes a la interacción entre ellos y si se debían tomar medidas. Un tema muy molesto y delicado para Madara.

"La verdad es que nos ha ido bastante bien" decía Hashirama. "Nuestros clanes nunca han estado tan conformes en presencia de otros."

"Eso es porque se aguantan Hashirama" replicó Madara, ganando una mirada de odio de casi todos los presentes. Era normal, nadie allí lo respetaba como líder, solo el líder Senju. "Hemos pasado muy poco tiempo aquí, no sabemos cómo las relaciones a largo plazo funcionaran"

"Pero no se han reportado conflictos" dijo el jefe de la guardia Senju. "Hasta tú debes admitir que eso es algo."

"Madara-sama tiene razón" dijo Tobirama, sorprendiendo a todos. "Los Uchiha y los Senju son antiguos enemigos y apenas estamos aprendiendo a tolerarnos, no podemos suponer nada todavía."

Madara sabía que el Senju estaba llamándoles traidores por lo bajo, pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Debemos hacer algo para que las relaciones se mantengan pacíficas y estables." Comentó Kori. " Pues no podemos dejar que este momento de paz se acabe tan pronto. No, debemos mantenerlo por el bien de nuestras familias ¿Sugerencias?"

"Sugiero que creemos una patrulla con miembros de ambos clanes." Dijo uno de los Uchiha allí presentes.

No era mala idea, solo que dejaba en riesgo a los ninja si se enfrentaban entre ellos o discutían en medio del campo de batalla.

"¿Qué tal crear una fuerza para mantener el orden que incluya miembros de ambos clanes?"

Nada mal, aunque no era viable en ese momento. Tal vez en el futuro.

"Sugiero que los Uchiha vivan solo dentro de su fortaleza."

_¿Qué?_

Hashirama miro a su hermano. No podía ir en serio, no podía simplemente querer encerrar a los Uchiha, no después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos.

"Tienes que estar bromeando. No hemos construido la fortaleza y ya planeas encerrarnos en ella" dijo Madara con disgusto en su voz y por la mirada de los otros Uchiha, no era el único en desacuerdo.

"Los Uchiha son volátiles, sus emociones fácilmente los dominan. La interacción con los Senju puede hacer que algunos miembros se tornen violentos. Sugiero que los Uchiha vivan aislados la mayoría del tiempo, hasta que todos nos aseguremos de que no representan un peligro."

Hashirama entendía lo que quería su hermano. Quería asegurarse de que su clan estuviese seguro ante el otro. Lo entendía y hasta cierto punto estaba de acuerdo, pero la falta de delicadeza de su hermano en frente de los Uchiha podría costarles esa frágil alianza.

"Cuando dices _nos aseguremos_ no te refieres a _los Senju nos aseguremos_ ¿verdad?" replicó Madara, su tono derramando sarcasmo y veneno. "¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir tal cosa?"

"Dime si no tengo razón Madara. Niégame que tu clan sea volátil. Niégame que es violento."

"Niégame si los Senju tienen complejo de Dios, Tobirama."

"Los Senju debemos asegurarnos de mantener la seguridad de ambos clanes. Solo queremos la paz."

"No. Lo que ustedes quieren es controlarnos. Acusan a los Uchihas de ser seres hambrientos de poder y ahora mírense a sí mismos."

"NOSOTROS NO NOS MATAMOS ENTRE NOSTROS PARA COPNSEGUIR ESE PODER."

"NO, TIENEN RAZON. USTEDES VAN POR AHÍ TRATANDO DE DECIRLES A LOS DEMAS QUE SON SANTOS Y A LA VEZ ESCLAVIZARLOS. NO DEJAREMOS QUE HAGAN ESO CON NOSOTROS."

"DEJA DE SER TAN ARROGANTE UCHIHA."

"**TU ** DEJA DE SER UN ESTUPIDO"

Todos, excepto Hashirama, estaban gritando. Si no hacía algo rápido, esto podría pasar de ser un campamento a un campo de batalla.

"¡**SILENCIO!" **la poderosa voz del Senju resonó por el lugar, acallando a todos. El Senju miró fijamente a Madara.

"Madara, mi hermano tienen razón en lo de que los Uchiha son volátiles. Podrían vivir en su fortaleza solo hasta que se acostumbren a todo esto. Luego podrán vivir en cualquier lugar de la aldea que deseen como cualquier otro. No te preocupes por ello" En realidad el Senju no estaba tan de acuerdo, más su hermano ya lo había criticado por acceder a todo lo que dijeran los Uchiha, algo que aparentemente pensaban muchos. Por la seguridad de ambos, tenía que estar del lado de Tobirama esta vez, al menos de que quisiese que su clan empezara a dudar y lo botaran.

La voz tranquila de Hashirama era buena para convencer a todos los miembros de la reunión. A todos, excepto a Madara.

"Senju, dime ¿Qué nos asegura que existirá un momento en el que ustedes nos dejen salir de allí?"

"Yo seré el que lo decida."

"Tú no controlas a tu clan, Hashirama."

"Ni tú al tuyo, Madara" comentó Tobirama. "Tu alegaste que las relaciones entre los clanes no estaban tan bien como parecían. Esto lo mejorara todo"

"No te atrevas a utilizar mis palabras contra mí, Senju. Yo sigo creyendo que somos enemigos, pero estoy aquí por mi clan. Ellos querían la paz, no que los encerrasen como animales."

"Tú solo hablas por ti mismo, Uchiha, Tienes miedo a todo esto, tienes miedo a perder el control de la situación. Eres un cobarde"

Suficiente. Madara no había ido a allí para ser insultado.

"Ustedes encárguense de esto" Le dijo Madara al resto de los Uchiha, algunos de los cuales parecían apoyar a Hashirama pero estaban indignados ante los insultos de Tobirama. "Yo me largo"

El Uchiha miro al líder de los Senju por un segundo. Su mirada, como siempre, era amable. Rogándole con ella que se quedara, que escuchara. Que le diera una oportunidad y confiara en él. Que creyera en esos sueños infantiles de que juntos podían llegar a la verdadera paz, que solo tenían que confiar el uno en el otro y seguir adelante. Esa era la mirada que a veces le hacía odiar al mucho hijo de puta.

"Madara, espera por favor." Dijo el Senju, siguiendo a Madara mientras este salía de la tienda.

"No quiero seguir escuchando esas tonterías Senju. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer." La verdad era que Madara solo quería estar solo por un momento. Había hecho ya mucho en esos últimos días y se sentía cansado. Quería silencio.

Hashirama lo detuvo justo frente a la salida, sosteniéndole el brazo.

"Si estas tan desacuerdo ¿Por qué no propones algo mejor?"

Madara de dio la vuelta para mirar a Hashirama directamente a los ojos.

"Propongo que dejemos las cosas como están. Tú mismo lo dijiste, todo está mejorando. Y puede que tengas razón ¿por qué necesitamos cambiar tantas cosas?"

"¿Por qué le temes tanto al cambio Madara?" preguntó el Senju, sonando algo enojado. "Este pequeño proyecto podría mejorar la confianza de mi clan al tuyo y asegurar de que tengan una verdadera libertad, solo tienen que aguantar un tiempo. Pero después serán libres de hacer lo que quieran en la aldea ¿no lo ves?"

"¿Y tú no vez que de todos, tu eres el único que no quiere convertir a mi clan en mulas? ¿Así de ciego eres?"

Hashirama y Madara se miraron por un largo momento. El Senju pudo por fin detallarse al Uchiha: tenía grandes ojeras, haciéndolo ver mucho cansado y viejo, y sus ojos parecían resecos, como cuando no se duerme bien. El Uchiha, visto de cerca por alguien que lo conociese, se veía mal. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su antiguo amigo?

Madara suspiró. No salía nada con pelear con el súper optimista y algunas vece irrealista Senju.

"Pensaré en todo esto, Hashirama. Solo déjame estar solo un rato, necesito un respiro. No sabes lo que esta semana le ha hecho a mis nervios de acero." Dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa que solo se notaba si lo mirabas a los ojos.

Yyyyy ahí estaba el chiste. Hashirama sonrió, ese era el Madara que conocía desde pequeño.

Por supuesto, en ese momento Tobirama tenía que venir y cagarla.

"¿Qué haces hablando con esa escusa patética de líder hermano? Todavía tenemos cosas que hacer." Hashirama maldijo a su hermano. Entendía que el temperamento de este también hubiese por los aires después de esa semana, pero el joven se estaba comportando como un niño de nuevo. Estaba siendo ridículo.

"_**Tobirama…"**_ amenazó Hashirama con la mirada.

"¿Cómo me llamaste, idiota?" el tono de Madara le indico todo. Hashirama lo sabía ahora. Habría pelea.

"Eres patético. Dices ser el líder de tu clan más no eres capaz de aceptar una decisión mejor a cualquiera de la tuyas. Lo único que haces es hacerte el duro frente a los demás miembros de tu clan pero eres un cobrarse y un egoísta. Un debilucho, tal y como tu hermano menor."

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Madara no supo exactamente como llegó a estar de pie junto a Hashirama a estar ahorcando a Tobirama con un tumulto de gente sobre el tratando de separarlos, pero la verdad es que no le importaba.

"_**¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar a Izuna hijo de puta?" **_ El tono de Madara era inhumano. Era como una bestia, solo quería matar. El Senju se atrevía a mencionar a su hermano cuando era **él **quien se lo había arrebatado. Era un sin vergüenza.

Sintió que alguien lo golpeaba con fuerza detrás de la cabeza y el mundo se tornó oscuro durante unos segundos, suficiente tiempo para liberar a Tobirama de su agarre mortal.

Cuando Madara volvió en sí, estaba tendido en el piso con Kori sosteniendo sus brazos tras la espalda. Muchos socorrían a Tobirama y a él, bueno, a él como siempre lo miraban como si fuese el malo. El monstruo. Nadie estaba junto a él, solo Kori, pero él también lo miraba de manera extraña. Solo Hashirama sabía cuáles eran sus razones. Solo a él le importaba.

Todos parecían tan decepcionados. Todos se daban cuenta de que el líder de los Uchiha no era lo que decía ser. No, él era un niño haciéndose pasar por líder. Él era violento. Él era mortal. Volátil. Uchiha.

"_Bien hecho, Madara. Los has arruinado todo."_

Liberándose del agarre de Kori, el Uchiha s huyó rápidamente de la escena.

* * *

Madara se encontraba sobre una gran roca encima del acantilado en donde estaba siendo construida la aldea. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que había tenido la disputa con Hashirama y había sido ridiculizado por Tobirama frente al resto.

El Uchiha apretó los dientes. Estaba harto, no le importaba si su clan quería quedarse aquí. Los Senju no los respetaban y sería una pérdida de tiempo si se quedaban allí con ellos. Para el otro clan no eran más que perros, a los cuales podían ordenar y les darían solo las sobras de la comida en cuanto la aldea empezará a ser exitosa.

Madara estaba cansado. Cansado de pretender que podía con todo ello, cansado de soportar a esos fanfarrones Senju y de lidiar con cada persona y pequeño problema que ocurría sin recibir ni un solo _gracias_, cansado de todo el caos que su vida parecía tener ahora y más que todo, cansado del optimismo y la arrogancia del maldito Hashirama.

¿Por qué no podía comprenderlo? ¿Acaso era idiota? Madara no pertenecía a ese lugar. Su clan entero no pertenecía a ese lugar. Comprendía que sus ansias de paz les hiciesen tomar medidas desesperadas y ver todo color de rosa, pero ¿No comprendían que nada bueno saldría de esta alianza? Lo único que conseguirían sería que las peleas entre los clanes se pusiesen peores que cuando estaban en guerra. Serían como una pareja de casados que se desprecia y que solo esta con el otro por intereses. Se terminarían envenenando en la comida.

En ese momento Madara no pudo evitar caer en la melancolía y la nostalgia. Recordaba los tiempos aquellos cuando el Senju y él habían eran pequeños. Todo parecía tan simple, tan claro. Extrañaba todo aquello. Extrañaba cuando creía saber las respuestas a todo, cuando la paz parecía poderse lograr tan fácilmente. Cuando Izuna estaba vivo y el recuerdo de sus otros hermanos todavía importaba. Cuando la amistad con Hashirama todavía importaba.

Pero eso había sido hacia mucho, o al menos eso le parecía al Uchiha. La guerra había logrado, en últimas, borrar todo trazo de aquella felicidad e inocencia de su niñez. Todo se había vuelto más oscuro y complicado. El mundo se había vuelto cruel y despiadado, y el Uchiha sabía que si él quería sobrevivir junto con su clan, ellos deberían cambiar para adaptarse a este nuevo mundo.

De repente unos pasos se escucharon en el silencio del crepúsculo, sacando a Madara y su hipersensibilidad al entorno de sus pensamientos. El Uchiha hizo una mueca de molestia. Era posible que Hashirama lo estuviese buscando para "arreglar el malentendido". El idiota pensaba siempre que podía arreglar todo con un simple perdón. Cuando pequeños Madara siempre pensaba que esa era una cualidad suya, más al crecer se dio cuenta que tan molesto podía llegar a ser el otro. Además, en ese momento simplemente no se encontraba de humor para encarar a ningún Senju y menos a Hashirama.

"_Juró que si es él, lo mato"_ Pensó con resentimiento el Uchiha.

Los pasos se siguieron acercando, lentos y suaves sobre el polvoriento suelo. Madara se dio cuenta de que no podía ser Hashirama o ningún shinobi pues los pasos eran de alguien muy liviano y además resonaban demasiado para alguien entrenado en el arte del asesinato y la discreción.

Los pasos estaban ya muy cerca de donde él estaba sentado y el molesto sonido le impedía proseguir con sus pensamientos. Madara volteó a mirar a quien sea que fuese el caminante y posiblemente ahuyentarlo y vio que era la hija de Zaku, Ayame.

Su pelo anaranjado oscuro parecía rojo con la poca luz del lugar. Llevaba el mismo vestuario de esa mañana y parecía estar recogiendo flores silvestres en el camino sin mostrar ni la más mínima señal de que estaba enterada de la presencia de Madara. El Uchiha estaba molesto, si la mujer quería recoger flores podía ir a hacerlo lo más lejos posible de él.

"No deberías estar aquí" dijo el Uchiha con un tono de autoridad, sobresaltando a la mujer y casi haciendo que soltara su cesta llena de flores. Ayame miro a su alrededor y al ver a Madara se relajó un poco.

"Oh, gracias al cielo" La mujer suspiró mientras presionaba su corazón. Ya más calmada, le envió una sonrisa al Uchiha. "Casi me das un infarto, Madara-sama"

Madara alzó una ceja. Generalmente, las personas se asustarían más por su presencia, no al contrario. Estaba tan acostumbrado al miedo de los demás hacia él que ya el simple hecho de que ella se relajase ante su presencia le parecía de lo más extraño.

"No deberías estar aquí" repitió Madara algo molesto.

"¿Por qué? No soy una niñita, se cuidarme yo sola. Se defenderme si algún peligro aparece" Respondió la mujer con el mismo tono del otro, poniéndose la mano libre sobre la cintura. A Madara le hizo gracia ese gesto. Por el día había parecido tan tímida, casi sin pronunciar una palabra, más si se le insultaba se convertía en una persona totalmente diferente. O tal vez solo se comportase así porque no estaba en presencia de su padre. Oh bien.

"No me refería a eso" Y era cierto. Al Uchiha no le importaba en lo más mínimo la seguridad de Ayame, solo la quería fuera de su espacio. "Además, si un shinobi te atacará, no tendrías oportunidad"

"¿Y por qué habría un shinobi enemigo aquí? Las patrullas los mantienen lejos"

"De nuevo, no me refería a eso. Los ninja desconocidos no son el verdadero peligro. Siempre existe alguno que querría tomar ventaja de ti por ser débil. Se pueden ver caras pero no corazones."

"¿A quién estas llamando débil?" Ayame se aproximó a la roca para mirar a Madara directamente desde el suelo bajo sus pies. "Ya te lo dije, se cuidarme por mi misma. Además, tú tampoco deberías estar aquí. ¿Sabías que te han estado buscando por todo el campamento después de la peleíta con Tobirama-sama?"

Madara entrecerró los parpados para mirar con odio durante un segundo a la mujer. Ella no estaba presente cuando ocurrió el hecho ¿Quién se creía que era para mencionar eso?...y ¿Cómo demonios de había enterado ella?

Madara dejo salir un gruñido. Si ella lo sabía, lo sabía todo el campamento. Ahora si lo había arruinado.

Decidiendo simplemente ignorar a la mujer, Madara aparto su mirada de ella y puso toda su atención en las luces lejanas del campamento, como si fuese lo más importante y maravilloso en el mundo. Ayame, a pesar de estar acostumbrada ser ignorada en muchas conversaciones, no le hizo ni un poco de gracia el gesto del Uchiha.

"Oye, te estoy hablando."

Madara la ignoraba.

"¡Hey, te dije que te estoy hablando!"

Aún, sin respuestas del Uchiha.

"Eres bastante inmaduro para ser el líder de tu clan"

El Uchiha bostezó.

"¡Esta bien! Está bien…" Ayame se alejó de Madara. "Cree que puede simplemente ignorarme cuando le hablo, ¿Quién se cree que es?"

El Uchiha se sintió feliz durante un momento por su triunfo, creyendo que había acabado con la molestia interrupción. Claro, hasta que sintió que algo pequeño pero duro impactaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Indignado, Madara se volteó y vio a Ayame con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Ah, ahora ya atraje tu atención ¿no? Qué bueno."

"¿Por qué no me puedes dejar solo? ¡¿Por qué nadie me puede dejar solo?!" La fuerte voz del Uchiha y su mirada de odio puro asustaron a Ayame. "¡¿Es que no puedo tener un momento para mí?! ¿Acaso ser el líder de mi clan me convierte automáticamente en una persona pacífica y con paciencia infinita? Estoy harto de que me molesten, de que todos me exijan su atención solo para que ellos hablen y hablen y no me escuchen. Estoy harto del ruido y de la gente, de los Senju, de tú y tu familia, de mi clan, de todo. ¡ESTOY HARTO!"

El Uchiha termino su pequeño monologo sin aliento. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Ayame lo miraba atónita y el Uchiha pudo notar como en sus ojos se mostraba un poco de miedo.

"_Genial" _Pensó sarcásticamente el Uchiha mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba al cielo. "_Otra muestra de tus increíbles habilidades para controlarte y la socialización. Apuesto de que va a estar impresionada y hasta le pedirá a Zaku que te rebaje los precios de las armas. ¡Bien hecho Madara!"_

"Lo siento" Esa vez fuel el Uchiha el que se sobresaltó al escuchar la disculpa de Ayame. Volteando a mirarla por dos segundos y luego recobrando su posición original, el Uchiha se concentró ahora en el ahora incomodo silencio de la ya oscura noche.

Madara estaba seguro de que después de eso, la mujer decidiría alejarse de él lo más posible pero para su sorpresa, Ayame hizo lo contrario. Dejando su cesta a un lado, intento trepar la roca en donde Madara se encontraba de la forma menos femenina que alguien de esa era se pudiese imaginar.

El Uchiha miro sin humor al patético intento de la mujer. Una y otra vez caía de nuevo al piso, y una y otra vez volvía a intentarlo. Debía admitir que hasta cierto punto era entretenido mirarla, pero después de unos minutos se aburrió de la terquedad de la mujer, así que sin una palabra le extendió una mano.

Ayame la tomó con un poco de duda y luego Madara la alzó hasta la cima de la roca he inmediatamente después volteó de nuevo a mirar el oscuro paisaje. Ayame se sentó a su lado.

"Gracias"

"De nada"

El silencio incomodó volvió al lugar, molestando a la mujer. Ayame resonó su garganta para asegurase de que su voz estuviese bien antes de hablar.

"Y… ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?" le pregunta hizo que Madara girase los ojos.

"Tratando de huir de gente como tú, evidentemente."

"Oh"

"¿Y tú?"

"Recogiendo flores para la medicina de mi padre."

"Aaaaa….."

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos.

"¿Quiénes eran los que me buscaban?" preguntó Madara sin mirar a Ayame.

"No sé, no los conozco. Era un anciano con una yutaka gris o azul, no vi bien, seguido por un hombre con una especie de armadura. Portaban el símbolo de su clan."

"_Kori y Souta" _ El Uchiha sabía que lo estarían buscando. El viejo posiblemente quería darle un sermón infinitamente largo sobre el manejo de la diplomacia hasta que muriese del aburrimiento. Souta estaría allí solo para asegurarse de que el viejo no lo matase.

"Que problema…" comentó el Uchiha. Sintió la mirada de Ayame en el costado de su rostro y volteó a mirarla. Violeta y negro se encontraron.

"Madara-sama…" empezó la joven. "¿Se encuentra usted bien?"

La pregunta tomó a Madara por sorpresa. Nadie le preguntaba si él estaba bien. Ni siquiera él mismo. Siempre era el clan primero, los demás, o sus enemigos. Nunca él.

"No" respondió con sinceridad el Uchiha, sintiéndose infinitamente cansado. Quería encogerse y poner sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. Quería a sus hermanos, a su padre, a su madre, a sus primos, a sus tíos. Pero ya no estaban y él tenía que aguantar la tormenta como un hombre, sin mostrar emociones o vacilación. Debía hacer creer a los demás que él era invencible y q ue no necesitaba a nadie.

"¿Qué es lo que le molesta?" el tono gentil de la mujer confundía a Madara. Había sido mucho el tiempo desde que alguien se acercaba a él de esa forma. Lo hacía sentir como un animal salvaje el cual intentan domesticar con caricias y comida. Era molesto.

"No es asunto suyo." Respondió Madara, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su tono resentido pues había hecho que la mujer bajase la cabeza y mirase hacia otro lado. Le caía bien esa mujer, por alguna razón desconocida. Tal vez era por ser la hija del viejo Zaku, o porque le recordaba a Hashirama cuando ambos eran niños. Madara dejo salir un largo suspiro.

"Todo esto…" dijo Madara, abriendo sus brazos hacia el mundo en general y sorprendiendo a Ayame. "Me molesta. Demasiadas cosas están cambiando para mi gusto. Demasiadas cosas demasiado pronto. Y lo peor es que todos esperan que acepte los cambios así sin más, sin quejarme… Y no le puedo pedir consejo a nadie. Soy el líder del clan, debo ser el más sabio, el que tiene un plan, las respuestas. Debo ser invencible, perfecto y sin emociones frente a todos y sinceramente, es agotador. Muy agotador."

Que patético se había vuelto Madara, vomitando sus pensamientos con el extraño más cercano. Debería irse de allí, guardarse todo para sí mismo. Pero era verdad, estaba cansado y quería que alguien lo escuchase. Era un lujo para él poder estar tranquilamente sentado con alguien sin discutir nada acerca de ningún clan, de ninguna aldea o de ningún negocio, solo escuchando lo que el otro tenía que decir en medio del sonido de las cigarras y de las luciérnagas en la oscuridad.

Un lujo demasiado precioso para desperdiciarlo.

"Sé a lo que te refieres" dijo Ayame. "Para mí ,y creo que para nadie de aquí, es fácil todo este cambio. Todos hacen como si no importase, pero sé en qué piensan realmente…"

"Honestamente" prosiguió después de un momento "Creo que a usted le ha tocado la peor parte, pues usted no quería que su mundo cambiase. Y comprendo su reacción, solo es humano. Pero los cambios a veces son para bien Madara-sama. Usted es una persona muy fuerte y buena, sé que usted podrá con esto."

Madara volteó a mirarla con una ceja alzada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿De dónde sacaste que era una buena persona?"

"Bueno, el hecho de que, pese a su enojó de hace un momento, no haya intentado matarme me hace pensar que usted no es una persona tan mala como los rumores dicen."

"La noche aún es joven, Ayame-chan."

La cara de pánico de la mujer hizo hacer que Madara se aguantara la risa. "Era un chiste, tranquila".

La confusión que mostró luego la mujer hizo que Madara finalmente soltara una carcajada. Ayame sonrió, era bueno ver al Uchiha que hace unos momentos parecía que fuese a quemarla con la mirada tan tranquilo.

"Oye" dijo Ayame con un tono divertido.

"¿Mmm?"

"Recordaste mi nombre" El Uchiha la miró confundida.

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

"Bueno, no soy precisamente la persona más remarcable y reconocible del mundo. Usted lo ha visto, soy algo…tímida."

"Si, pero solo en presencia de Zaku" dijo Madara con una muy pequeña sonrisa. "¿Por qué es eso?"

"Bueno, mi padre es muy hablador y no quiero interrumpirlo cuando habla con los clientes. O decir algo que no deba…"

"¿Ha pasado alguna vez?"

"Si, pasaba a menudo cuando era más pequeña."

"¿Te importaría contarme?"

"No gracias, Madara-sama."

"Pues mira eso. Yo te digo los secretos de mi alma y tú no me dices nada. Oh, mi corazón" Madara se llevó las manos al pecho y a la frente de forma dramática. La verdad era que estaba disfrutando la distracción. No había tenido una conversación así desde que Izuna se había muerto.

"_Izuna…"_ La sonrisa de Madara se transformó rápidamente en una expresión de dolor.

"¿Madara-sama?" Llamó Ayame, preocupada.

"No es nada, no te preocupes." Susurró Madara. Después de eso hubo un largo silencio, la triste mirada de Madara preocupando a Ayame, pero decidiendo mejor no preguntar. Apenas acababan de conocerse de verdad. Tal vez con el tiempo el otro podría decirle que era lo que le dolía tanto.

"Gracias" dijo Madara de la nada, mirando fijamente a Ayame.

"¿P-por qué?"

"Por escucharme."

Ayame sonrió. "Cuando quiera, Madara-sama."

"Llámame solo Madara. Tantas personas diciéndome Uchiha-sama y Madara-sama en un solo día me está empezando a enloquecer."

"Entonces usted dígame Ayame. No me gusta que me digan Ayame-chan, me hace sentir como una niña."

Madara asintió. Ambos se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, simplemente disfrutando del silencio y de la compañía. El Uchiha sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mirando luego a sus manos.

De verdad todo era simple ¿No? Él era el que complicaba las cosas. Ayame le acababa de demostrar eso. Ya entendía como la gente de su clan había logrado hacer amigos. Era tan simple, tan fácil. No se necesitaba mucho esfuerzo, solo paciencia con el otro.

Madara bajó de la roca, sobresaltando a Ayame. Cuando estuvo ya en el suelo, alzó los brazos hacia ella.

"Se hace tarde. Tu padre se preocupará."

Ayame asintió y se deslizó lentamente por la roca hasta caer en los brazos de Madara. El Uchiha le puso en el suelo, se agachó y recogió la cesta para dársela luego. Ayame se sonrojó. Madara era un caballero, tal y como la mayoría de los Uchihas habían demostrado ser en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí.

Ambos empezaron a caminar el uno al lado del otro sin sentir ninguna clase de molestia. Era como si se hubiesen conocido desde hacía mucho tiempo y no desde apenas una hora y media.

"Así que Ayame, ¿Cuándo me vas a contar una de tus metidas de pata cuando eras niña?"

"Nunca"

"Lo que dije antes sobre mi alma era en serio."

"Y mi respuesta es en serio."

"Oh, vamos. No pudo ser tan malo" Ayame se sonrojó.

"Créeme, lo fue."

"Pero-"

"Oh, ¡Esta bien!" dijo Ayame, exasperada. "Te lo diré otro día, solo… no hoy ¿Si?"

Madara sonrió ante el doble mensaje de la mujer. Ella quería volver a hablar otra vez, con él. Ella no le tenía miedo. Y lo mejor era que ahora eran _**casi**_ amigos.

Tal vez se podrían reunir allí arriba otra vez y solo hablar, o a mirar el paisaje. De día todo era más hermoso, el bosque, el campamento, las flores, el río…

"_El río…" _ pensó Madara, sintiendo de repente un vacío en el estómago "_¡El río!"_

Así que al final, Hashirama había demostrado ser tan nostálgico como él. Madara se dio cuenta de que era en ese río en donde ambos se habían hecho amigos, hacía ya una eternidad.

Y por alguna razón, ese hecho hizo que Madara se sintiera mucho más exhausto.

* * *

"Con que ahí estas" Exclamó Kori.

El anciano había esperado todo ese tiempo frente a la "casa" de Madara, ya sin Souta. El otro posiblemente se había ido a dormir hacia mucho. Incluso en la oscuridad, era evidente que el anciano seguía enojado.

"Gracias a tu pequeña escenita y a tu falta de diplomacia, joven estúpido, el consejo decidió que los Uchiha solo serían permitidos vivir en su fortaleza _hasta previo aviso"_ el tono de Kori era venenoso. Pero al Uchiha no le importaba. Lo que estaba diciendo no era ninguna sorpresa.

Y la verdad, la verdad… Madara estaba demasiado exhausto emocionalmente en ese momento para que le importase.

"Muy bien anciano. Ahora déjame pasar"

La indignación de Kori en ese momento no es posible describirla en palabras.

"¿Cómo que _ muy bien?" _Kori tomo a Madara por el brazo, apretándolo de tal Manera que el otro sabía que iba tener las marcas al otro día. "Acabas de condenarnos al encierro y dices que está _bien"_

"Ahora no, Kori"

"¡Eres un idiota, un irresponsable, un…un-!"

"Kori…" El menor miro a Kori a los ojos, una mirada vacía y a la vez tan culpable que el anciano tuvo que soltar el brazo del otro. "_Por favor…_ ahora no."

Por favor. Madara nunca decía _por favor. _ El anciano entró en pánico. Algo malo pasaba con Madara. Algo. Muy. Malo.

"Madara-sama…" Antes de que Kori pudiese decir algo más, el otro entro en su tienda, dejando al anciano boquiabierto afuera.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara, traté de poner más enfoque en lo que sentía Madara. Espero que no haya sonado muy emo, aunque recuerden que los Uchiha son personas muy sentimentales, por así decirlo.**

**Y no, no odio a Tobirama. Es solo que si adulto es tan racista con los Uchiha y eso después de ser el hokage, no me imagino como era cuando joven.**

**Comenten si quieren. Les agradecería mucho si me dijeran en que mejorar o que les gusto más NADA DE INSULTOS. La critica constructiva no debe ser violenta para que funcione. Y voy a tratar de publicar los capítulos más rápido este año.**


	5. ¿Hokage?

**Bueno, encontré la inspiración rápido de nuevo. Este cap intenta mirar la parte más "Uchiha" de Madara ya que según el manga, ellos son muy sensibles. Quiero dejar claro ademas que Madara estaba afrontando una especie de depresión después de lo de la pelea con Tobirama, así que puede que se vea muy Oc al principio.**

**En fin, disfruten**

**NARUTO NO ES MUY, ¿OK?**

* * *

Uchiha Madara.

Poderoso líder del clan Uchiha. Poseedor de la forma más poderosa del Sharingan. Guerrero orgulloso y temido por todos.

Y en ese momento, el holgazán más grande de todo los tiempos.

El Uchiha se encontraba tendido en el suelo de un largo patio al lado de su "nueva" casa, vestido con solo una yutaka azul oscuro y sin sandalias. Los Senju se habían encargado de hacer crecer la vegetación de allí, por eso ya existían pequeños árboles frutales, arbustos florecientes y pasto por todo el lugar.

Madara dormía con la luz del sol del mediodía dándole en la cara. Era algo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer desde pequeño: salir al patio de su casa a meditar, ya fuese sobre un tema en específico, como las técnicas de batalla, o simplemente por diversión.

La diferencia era que esta vez no meditaba. Bueno, al menos que estar dormido se contase como meditar. El Uchiha no sentía que tenía fuerzas para levantarse, comer ni hacer ninguna clase de movimientos. Y menos para escuchar a los miembros de su clan, a duras penas se le había quitado el dolor de cabeza que había ostentado todos esos días, gracias al cielo.

Sabía que estaba ignorando a su clan. Sabía que estaba siendo un mal líder pero ¿Y qué? No es que fuese a mantener esa posición por mucho tiempo si las cosas seguían así.

Una semana había pasado desde el fiasco de la reunión con los Senju.

La fortaleza de los Uchiha había sido construida con un esfuerzo y rapidez descomunal por trabajadores de ambos clanes, completándolo todo en tiempo record. Se habían esforzado mucho en que la ubicación de las nuevas casas fuese igual a la de la antigua fortaleza, dándole el aspecto de ser la misma y generándoles un sentido de familiaridad y pertenencia a los miembros del clan.

La mayoría de los Uchiha estaban felices puesto que esto significaba que por fin podrían dejar de vivir en tiendas de acampar y además porque tendrían su hogar de vuelta. Había mucha celebración y gratitud de parte de los Uchiha hacia los Senju, quienes ahora eran vistos como poderosos aliados.

Más no todos estaban felices. Unos pocos, Madara incluido, sabían la razón detrás de tantos favores de parte del otro clan. Sabían el porqué de la rapidez de la construcción, el porqué de que todo fuese igual que antes.

Era más fácil controlarlos dentro de las murallas de la fortaleza.

Era más fácil controlarlos si estaban cómodos en su cárcel.

Y más que todo, era más fácil controlarlos si confiaban en sus carceleros.

Madara sabía que esta situación era hasta cierto punto su culpa y muchos de los miembros del clan también lo pensaban así. Podía ver las miradas de odio y desconfianza que algunos de sus subordinados le lanzaban cuando pensaban que él no estaba viendo. O cuando sí estaba viendo pero no les importaba.

El Uchiha debería estar preocupado. Debería estar tratando de recobrar la confianza de su ahora vulnerable clan. Debería sentirse preocupado porque posiblemente pronto perdería su poder político, o porque ahora sería el blanco de muchas más personas que antes.

Debería estar preocupado no solo por su clan, sino por su orgullo, dignidad, legado, acciones, futuro…

Madara sabía todo eso. Por eso no podía evitar pensar ¿Por qué no le importaba nada de eso?

Sabía que lo había arruinado, que su clan lo repudiaba más que nunca y que ahora se estaba exponiendo a muchos más peligros que antes, todos provenientes de su propia gente. Pero Madara no sentía nada, solo una fría y brutal indiferencia ante todo.

Varias personas se le habían acercado durante esos días para preguntarle y reportarle cosas, más que todo quejas, durante la construcción de la fortaleza. Todos y cada uno habían sido ignorados por Madara, puesto que el joven había hecho literalmente como si ellos no estuviesen allí.

Inclusive Kori, el cual siempre había sido una importante molestia y siempre se hacía escuchar, había sido simplemente despachado con palabras poco adecuadas por Madara, causando que el viejo de pusiese rojo de la furia y que le gritara a Madara, quien en vez de pelear se fue caminando relajadamente de la escena.

El Uchiha estaba harto de tener que responder por un clan que no lo soportaba pero que lo mantenía ahí solo por el "lujo" de hacerlo. Así que simplemente había decidido hacer lo quería: entrenaba solo en el bosque, dormía por las tardes en el patio de su casa, hacia pequeñas canciones y poemas en su mente que olvidaba pronto para matar el tiempo y además visitaba la roca en la cima de la montaña todas las noches, cinco de las cuales había sido acompañado por Ayame.

Ayame y él no hablaban mucho durante sus pequeños encuentros, más la sola presencia de la mujer hacia un poco más feliz al Uchiha, pues sabía que todavía tenía a un amigo que fuese capaz de responder por él.

Si veía a algún Senju en su camino, simplemente le enviaba al desconocido una mirada tan intimidante que hacia salir al extraño despavorido y que después de un tiempo, causaba que la mayoría de los miembros del otro clan se apartasen del camino por el cual él estaba pasando.

Asustar a los otros se había vuelto una gran fuente de entretenimiento esa semana, especialmente si los asustados eran los miembros del otro clan. Hashirama había tratado de hablar con él sobre su nuevo "juego" durante casi toda la semana, más como los demás había sido ignorado por Madara. Más de una vez Madara había tenido que mirar directamente el triste y herido rostro del otro...

No le importaba lo que dijesen ahora, pero la vida era buena.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí también el día de hoy Madara?"

La voz de Kori hizo que el Uchiha abriese los ojos de par en par. El anciano estaba de pie junto a Madara, mirándolo con las cejas fruncidas en señal de molestia y desaprobación. Madara negó con la cabeza e intento seguir durmiendo más el otro no se lo iba a permitir. Kori le dio una no muy fuerte patada en el hombro la cual provoco un quejido de dolor de parte del líder de los Uchiha.

"Ni creas que podrás seguirme ignorando, muchacho."

"Solo dime qué demonios quieres Kori, no estoy de humor para charlar."

"En estos días no estas de humor para hacer nada."

"Exacto. ¡Qué bueno que lo comprendas! ¿Ahora, que es lo quieres de mí?"

El tono de Madara era venenoso y sarcástico. Kori, aunque no considerase precisamente a Madara como el más apto para liderar al clan, aceptaba que el joven hombre tenía gran potencial para convertirse en un buen líder si se le proporcionaba la ayuda adecuada. Además, sabía que no había nadie mejor para proteger al clan y aunque el anciano no lo aceptara (ni lo aceptaría jamás) siempre había visto a Madara como un sobrino, puesto que él nunca había tenido hijos y no sabía cómo se sentía. Respetaba al otro más que a nadie y de verdad lo apreciaba, por eso el cambio del comportamiento del Uchiha le preocupaba tanto.

Ese no era Madara.

Madara era un joven fuerte, lleno de potencial y poder. Un joven que nunca se rendía ante nada, que amaba a su clan y ante todas las adversidades, siempre lograba triunfar.

Madara no era el holgazán que se pasaba casi todo el día dormido, que ignoraba a su clan, que buscaba abiertamente intimidar a sus aliados y así generarle problemas a su familia, ni que era grosero con todos todo el tiempo. No, Madara no era ese joven con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, mirada triste y cansada, ceño casi siempre fruncido y espalda torcida-

Simplemente, ese no podía ser Madara.

Kori sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos. No, ya tendría tiempo para hablar de eso con el joven luego. Ahora, había asuntos más importantes.

"Madara, nuestros hombres trajeron el resto de tu equipaje. Esta dentro de las cajas afuera, en la entrada. Quería preguntarte donde te gustaría instalarte."

"¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? Quiero instalarme en la copia de mi vieja habitación." La forma en que Madara había dicho copia, con tal desprecio, hacia a Kori temer por la nueva casa.

"Muy bien, dejaremos todo allí. Si quieres podría ayudarte a instalarte, a sacar algunas cosas de las cajas. Mi espalda me está molestando un poco, así que no puedo llevar nada pesado, pero si quieres-"

"No necesito de tu ayuda, viejo. Diles a, los hombres que dejen todo dentro, junto a la cama. Sacare las cosas por mí mismo, si es que me da la gana"

Ante tal grosería, Kori hubiese partido en dos con las manos a cualquier otro, más su preocupación por Madara le impedía asimilar el insulto. Además, había un asunto delicado que venía después y no podía hacer que el otro se molestase con él en ese momento…

"Una cosa más, Madara…"

"¿Mmm?"

"Todas las cajas no tienen solo tu equipaje. En unas están los tesoros del clan y en las otras están las cosas de Izuna."

"_¡Izuna!" _recordó el menor con pánico. Levantándose rápidamente, el Uchiha volteo a tomar a Kori por el cuello de la yutaka.

"¡No han tocado las cosas de Izuna ¿cierto?!"

"Madara, yo-"

"¡Dime que no han tocado nada de Izuna! ¡Nadie tiene el derecho, solo yo!"

"¡Madara, tranquilízate!"

"Voy a matar a esos estúpidos. ¡Voy a matarlos! Como se atreven-"

Un golpe seco resonó por todo el lugar. Kori le había propinado un golpe a Madara en la cara, haciendo que este último perdiera el curso de sus pensamientos. En un segundo, Kori tomo la cara del otro en sus manos he hizo que el menor lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

"Madara, mírame Madara." El joven hizo eso, mirando a los negros ojos que él y Kori compartían. "Tranquilo... respira profundo, debes calmarte"

Eran pocas las veces en las que Madara había escuchado a Kori utilizar ese tono. Ese era utilizado para calmar a un niño asustado, o a un animal temeroso. Madara no sabía cuál de los dos era él.

"Le pediremos a los hombres que traigan las cajas adentro y tu arreglaras el cuarto en donde las quieras poner. Nadie tocara nada de Izuna, solo tú. Así que cálmate, ponte presentable y por Kami, ponte unos zapatos que pareces un mendigo." Dijo el anciano mientras intentaba peinar el rebelde pelo de Madara de vuelta a su lugar. El ataque de nervios de Madara demostraba que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones y que lo mejor sería no estresarlo más. En un caso diferente a Kori no le hubiese importado, más desde que habían llegado allí había visto al orgulloso líder Uchiha desmoronarse lentamente y por Buda, no dejaría que eso pasara.

Madara pasó de tener una expresión histérica, a sorprendida a indiferente. Kori tuvo miedo de que el Uchiha lo ignorase de nuevo más cuando vio al otro dirigirse a la esquina del patio por sus sandalias, no pudo evitar dejar asomar una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, él y Madara se encontraban en el cuarto que si estuviese vivo, seguramente sería de Izuna. Todas las cajas estaban ya adentro de la habitación, listas para que el Uchiha las sacase.

Kori esperaba que el otro sacase las cosas de su hermano apuradamente y de inmediato, más se sorprendió cuando Madara solo abrió una de las cajas, donde estaban guardados todos los rollos de su hermano menor y rebusco dentro de toda la caja, hasta sacar un rollo en especial.

Luego, el Uchiha se recostó en una pared cercana y desenvolvió el pedazo de papel. Cuando Kori vio que era, sintió un hueco formársele en las entrañas.

En el papel había una bella pintura, posiblemente hecho por un gran artista, de la familia de Madara. Todos estaban ahí, sus padres y todos sus hermanos.

"Extrañe esta pintura…" pronuncio Madara, su voz saliendo en apenas un susurro. Kori tragó saliva. El anciano no tenía ni idea de que hacer en ese momento. Si, muchas veces había criticado a otros por no ser capaces de consolar a las familias de sus camaradas caídos, siendo el mismísimo Madara el foco principal de dichas críticas, más nunca había sido él quien tenía que ser el pilar del muchacho. Nunca había sido Madara la familia afectada, el hermano desconsolado. Nunca había podido ver al menor de esa manera; no hasta ese momento.

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de venir aquí, Kori? ¿Acerca de que nuestro hogar esta donde nosotros queramos que este, con nuestra familia?" La mirada de Madara estaba vacía y empañada cuando se dirigió al anciano.

"Si, lo recuerdo."

Hubo un silencio largo he incomodo, hasta que el líder decidió seguir hablando.

"Desde que llegamos aquí me he sentido como que yo no pertenezco. Me sentía como un extraño, como si este no fuese mi hogar, incluso estando con el resto del clan. Y luego, después de todo lo que pasó con los Senju me di cuenta del porqué." Madara paro por un momento, mirando la pintura con ojos lagrimosos y acariciando el papel. "Kori, este no es mi hogar, nunca lo será. Mi familia murió hace mucho y mi hogar se fue con ellos."

El anciano nunca había visto al menor de los Uchiha tan destrozado como en ese momento, la única excepción seria el funeral de Izuna. Le recordaba al otro cuando el joven no era más que un niño, cuando la guerra aún azotaba a su clan. Cuando el otro solía soñar con la paz solo para tener esos sueños destrozados por su padre y el adoctrinamiento de los Uchiha. Era deprimente.

Kori caminó hacia Madara y puso una mano en la cabeza del menor. En respuesta ante el gesto, Madara apoyo su cabeza en la pierna del otro, apretando el dibujo contra sí más sin dejar caer una sola lágrima. No, los ninja de verdad no lloraban.

"Kori…este nunca será mi hogar…"

"Muchacho…"

"No sé qué hacer. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

El silencio del otro solo sirvió para desconsolar aún más a Madara. Kori siempre tenía las respuestas ¿Por qué no le respondía?

"… ¿Kori?... ¿qué debo hacer?"

"No lo sé, Madara. No lo sé."

Ambos se mantuvieron así por un largo rato, Kori acariciando la cabeza del menor y Madara apretando los dientes y ojos para no dejar salir las lágrimas.

"Creó…" empezó Kori "Que deberías darle a este lugar una oportunidad. Sé que no es fácil para ti, Madara. Eso lo sé muy bien, pero no puedes dejar que esta situación te gane. Eres más fuerte que esto, que el clan, que los Senju, que Hashirama. Tú puedes vencer, Madara. Tu familia no está aquí, pero no está tampoco en ningún otro lugar de la tierra. No puedes salir a perseguirlos. No puedes seguir soñando con ellos, debes encarar la realidad. Todavía hay quienes se preocupan por ti Madara, muchos más de los que piensas."

Kori se puso frente a Madara y le extendió la mano.

"Y si lo permites, y aceptas a los demás, todavía puedes hacer de este tu hogar"

Madara se quedó plasmado mirando a Kori durante unos segundos, hasta que dudoso tomó la mano frente a él y se puso de pie. Kori le sonrió, algo inusual en el anciano, y le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros.

"No sé de donde sacas eso Kori" comento Madara refiriéndose a las palabras del otro.

"Hay una que otra cosa que aprendes a hacer cuando envejeces. Como a ser sabio, por ejemplo. Aunque no todos lo aprenden."

"Pues es una suerte que tú sí" dijo Madara ya más tranquilo.

"Entonces ¿le darás una oportunidad a este lugar? ¿Nos darás una oportunidad a nosotros?"

"Solo si tú me ayudas, viejo."

Kori asintió. El que el Uchiha accediera no significaba que todo iba a estar bien de la noche a la mañana, pero era un comienzo.

"Ahora, si quieres que empecemos a desempacar…"

"No, no Kori." Respondió Madara. "Déjalo así. Tal vez sea mejor."

El anciano se sorprendió por esto. Madara estaba muy apegado al recuerdo de su hermano y aunque no estaba listo para dejarlo, el hecho de que no quisiese recrear la habitación de su hermano menor decía que lo estaba dejando ir. Tal vez, en un futuro cercano, Madara podría dejar a Izuna descansar en paz.

"No creas que por el hecho de que no vas a desempacar las cosas puedes seguir durmiendo." Bromeó el anciano. "Todavía queda el asunto de los tesoros del clan."

"¿Qué asunto?"

"Los Senju reclaman los tesoros como suyos también, por ser legados del Sabio de los seis caminos."

"Pueden reclamarlos todo lo que quieran, no se los daremos." Un poco de instinto de pelea dentro de Madara había despertado. Bien, a Kori le gustaba eso de Madara, hasta cierto punto. Hacia su vida más entretenida.

"¿Por qué no les dices eso tú mismo?"

"No creo que este calificado para eso en este momento, Kori."

"Tonterías. Aún eres el líder, gústele a quien le guste. Tú debes responder por esto. Además, eres la persona más calificada para poner a los Senju en su lugar."

Madara sonrió ante esto. Sí que lo era.

Hashirama se estaba empezando a impacientar. Él y su hermano habían solicitado audiencia con Madara desde hacía más de una hora y el Uchiha todavía no se dignaba a aparecer. Era desesperante.

Pegándole al suelo con el pie, Hashirama miró al cielo. Ya era muy en la tarde y el sol desaparecería en un par de horas. Él no tenía problemas en seguir esperando allí, frente a la recién construida fortaleza Uchiha, pero Tobirama tenía que supervisar con miembros de la guardia unos cargamentos de armas que Zaku les había construido y no podía quedarse a todo el día.

"Nii-san…"

"Si, si, lo sé." Dijo Hashirama con un tono brusco. Lo mostrase o no, aún seguía molesto con su hermano menor por la pelea que había causado con el Uchiha. Tobirama miro hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Aceptaba que odiaba al Uchiha, pero su mal humor estuvo a punto de causar una nueva guerra. Se había comportado como un niño.

Escucharon unos pasos aproximarse hacia ellos y volteando en dirección de estos, pudieron ver que Madara se aproximaba. A pesar del comportamiento del otro esa semana y del estado en que se encontraba, Hashirama no pudo evitar sonreír. Era bueno ver a un viejo amigo.

"Hey" saludo Madara cuando ya estuvo frente a ellos.

"Hola, Madara." Saludó de vuelta Hashirama. "Creo que sabes a que hemos venido a hablar."

"Si, lo sé muy bien. Y ni lo pienses. Los Uchiha hemos cuidado la reliquia que nos dejó el sabio de los seis caminos por generaciones y no se las daré ni por todo el oro del mundo."

"Esa reliquia también le pertenece a los Senju." Intervino Tobirama algo molesto.

"Ah, hola pulga." Saludó Madara al peli blanco, causando que este se enojara. "Si, sé que le pertenece también a los Senju. Eso no lo niego."

Hashirama y Tobirama miraron a Madara, confundidos.

"¿Y si sabes eso, porque no nos la dejas llevar?" preguntó Hashirama.

"Porque es de ambos, no solo suya. Ustedes quieren quedarse con todo lo nuestro, inclusive nuestros tesoros. Y antes de que me molesten con eso ¿Acaso estarían dispuestos los Senju a renunciar todos sus tesoros si nosotros se los pidiéramos?"

El silencio de ambos Senju fue todo lo que necesitaba el Uchiha.

"Eso pensé. Nosotros nos quedaremos con la reliquia, Senjus. Y no se preocupen, nosotros la cuidaremos bien. Después de todo, ni siquiera ustedes pudieron arrebatárnosla."

Hashirama no sabía si sentirse alagado o insultado por el último comentario de Madara, así que decidió ignorar esa parte. Volteo a mirar a su hermano menor, quien lo miraba de vuelta con una ceja arqueada y una expresión de "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

Hashirama se encogió de hombros. Sinceramente no tenía tanto interés en la reliquia. Una tablilla de piedra que ni siquiera podían leer no le serviría de nada a su clan.

"Lo que sea." Dijo el menor de los Senju. "Tengo más cosas que hacer"

Tobirama dejo salir un largo suspiro y con un breve adiós a su hermano, desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Eso…fue rápido" comento Hashirama con una sonrisa.

"¿Esperaba que tomara en serio tu petición, Senju?" preguntó Madara con una ceja arqueada.

"No, la verdad. Pero los ancianos de mi clan insistieron en que te preguntara (o exigiera) por la tablilla. Sinceramente, no entiendo por qué les interesa tanto"

Oh, pero Madara sabía el porqué. Pero no se lo diría a Hashirama, pues el escrito no tenía ninguna utilidad real para aquellos que no fuesen Uchiha.

"Así que… ¿quieres salir a comer o algo?" La pregunta del Senju sonó ridícula en la cabeza del Uchiha.

"¿Es que acaso somos amigos o algo?" La respuesta hizo recordar de nuevo cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde que eran pequeños. El otro había dejado un punto muy claro: ellos no eran amigos. No como antes. Solo rivales.

No importaba cuantas veces se los repitiese a sí mismo Hashirama o cuantas veces lo dijese en voz alta, aún no se lo podía creer.

"No, no. Solo que creo que ambos tenemos tiempo libre y ya que somos aliados pues…"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero gastar mi tiempo contigo?"

"Nada, yo solo pensé que…"

"¿QUÉ?"

Por un segundo, Hashirama miro al Uchiha a los ojos y pudo ver esa "chispa" que aparecía cada vez que el otro lo molestaba. Sabía que por dentro, el Uchiha se estaba riendo de él. Y por una vez en mucho tiempo, pudo imaginar que ambos seguían siendo niños, amigos, y que estaban jugando a tirar piedras a lo largo del rio.

"Oh, solo hagamos algo juntos. Ya sabes, por la imagen política y eso."

El Uchiha sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Hashirama nunca cambiaba.

"Estaba pensando en reunirme con Ayame en la cima de la montaña más creo que hoy está ocupada. Puedes acompañarme si eso es lo que quieres."

"¿Tu y Ayame…?"

"No te imagines nada Senju. Ella y yo solo somos amigos." Hashirama no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia ante eso. El Uchiha ya consideraba a la joven una amiga mientras que él solo era un rival. Bueno, puede que tuviese que ver con que la muerte de casi todos los miembros de su clan fueran culpa de su familia, pero aun así…

"Por ahora" termino de decir el Senju. No podía evitar molestar al otro.

"No digas tonterías." Replico Madara, sonrojado. Era ridículo que el otro pensase eso. Los Uchiha solo se casaban con otros Uchiha.

Madara empezó a caminar hacia la montaña. Hashirama pensó que había hecho enojar al Uchiha con ese tonto comentario, más se sintió aliviado cuando Madara volteo a esperarlo.

"¿No vienes?"

Hashirama sonrió e inmediatamente después siguió tras el Uchiha.

En la vieja fortaleza de los Uchiha se encontraba el frio Ranmaru. El shinobi había ido allí para confirmar lo que había dicho el novato y los rumores que había escuchado en el camino, y muy a su pesar, el tenían razón.

Eso significaba que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban los Uchiha. Podían estar en cualquier lugar más la pregunta persistía ¿Por qué se habían ido todos, y hacia donde había ido?

El peli rojo busco marcas en el suelo de tierra. El shinobi estaba tratando de encontrar cualquier tipo de pista que le pudiese ayudar a completar su misión. No quería fallar.

Ranmaru recordó lo que le pasaba a todos los que no lograban completar la misión.

No, definitivamente no quería fallar.

Además, él no era un novato. Él tenía algo que muchos otros no tenían a la mano para encontrar a los Uchiha, más primero debía encontrar algo oliese a Uchiha.

El shinobi rebusco entre las habitaciones abandonadas de la fortaleza algo que le sirviese. Entre tanto, intentaba calmar su corazón. No importaba si la fortaleza había sido abandonada recientemente o no, ese lugar era tétrico.

Encontrando por fin un pañuelo olvidado, el shinobi se apresuró para salir del oscuro lugar y se adentró en el bosque. Ya con la fortaleza olvidada tras él, Ranmaru realizo algunos sellos con las manos para convocar a su bestia. De una nube de humo, apareció un lobo gigante rojo como su cabello.

"Ah, Ranmaru-san" saludo el lobo. "Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo va todo?"

"No muy bien, Okami." Respondió el shinobi. "Mi objetivo a virtualmente desaparecido y necesito tu ayuda para encontrarlo."

Okami hizo un gesto dramático con una de las patas delanteras.

"Y yo que pensé que me había convocado solo para hablar. ¡Qué mal amo eres!"

Ranmaru giro los ojos y sin perder más el tiempo, le mostro el pañuelo al lobo.

"Busca"

"Al menos di por favor. ¿Acaso ves que sea un perro domestico para que le andes ordenando así o qué?"

El lobo olisqueo el suelo y casi de inmediato atrapo el olor del Uchiha al cual perteneció el pañuelo. Con un gesto de la cabeza le indico a Ranmaru que se montase sobre él y ambos salieron a la cacería de los Uchiha en medio del oscuro bosque.

Madara y Hashirama se encontraban en la cima de la montaña, mirando hacia lo que dentro de poco seria una aldea completa. El sol empezaba a ocultar, dándole un aspecto místico al paisaje. El viento soplaba tranquilamente sobre la montaña y el sonido de las hojas y los pájaros era lo único que se podía escuchar.

Ambos estaban parados el uno al lado del otro, sin decir una palabra, solo disfrutando de la paz. Había sido mucho tiempo desde que ambos podían estar así sin matarse. Era relajante.

"Dime Hashirama…" comenzó el Uchiha, sobresaltando un poco al Senju. "¿Por qué elegiste este lugar?"

"Bueno, supuse que era un buen lugar para vivir, puesto que tiene agua, comida y un buen clima." Comentó nervioso Hashirama mientras se rascaba el cuello. "Además las mujeres de mi clan insistieron en que buscara un lugar con buena vista donde pudieran-"

"Es porque jugábamos aquí de pequeños ¿verdad?" interrumpió el Uchiha.

"Sí." Respondió Hashirama. Si, era verdad. La razón principal era que ese lugar se había vuelto un símbolo de unidad y amistad para él. El comienzo de un sueño.

"Madara… ¿recuerdas cuando hablábamos aquí de pequeños?"

"Por supuesto…" Como olvidarlo. Se habían convertido en los mejores amigos en ese lugar. Todos los días hablaban y jugaban juntos, ignorantes de que el otro era su enemigo mortal.

Las hojas de los arboles volaban a su alrededor. Para entretenerse, Madara atrapó una de las hojas, la cual tenía un hueco en el medio, tal vez causado por el viento o un insecto.

No le gustaba aquel lugar, lo aceptaba. Más se había propuesto a quedarse, a hacer de ese su hogar y a vivir en paz.

Paz… algo que pensó que nunca llegaría a conocer y que ahora que la tenía, le hacía parecer su mundo mucho más caótico que antes. Puede que en ese momento no la apreciase pero, tal vez algún día, la llegase a abrazar. Y por fin, su sueño se haría realidad. Su sueño de la infancia. Su meta de toda la vida…

"Pensaba que todo esto sería solo un sueño…" dijo Madara mirando a la hoja, pensativo. "Lo podría haber hecho si quisiera, pero yo…"

"Ese sueño se convertirá en realidad." Hashirama parecía tan pensativo como Madara. El Uchiha empezaba a preguntar que tenía en mente.

"El cabeza de los Shinobi, que protege el país del fuego de las sombras." Comentó Hashirama sonriente. Madara arqueo una ceja, confundido. "Hokage. ¿Qué tal suena?"

Madara frunció las cejas. "¿Qué es eso?"

"El país del fuego nos ha pedido que escojamos un cabeza para la aldea." Interesante.

"¿Tan pronto?" preguntó el Uchiha. No habían terminado la aldea y ya necesitaban a un líder. Que dolor de cabeza. Madara observo de soslayo que Hashirama le estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero que tú lo seas." Esa frase hizo que Madara abriese los ojos de par en par. "Quiero que te conviertas en Hokage."

Hubo un silencio incomodo, en el cual Madara no podía quitarle de encima sus asombrados ojos a Hashirama. Sus ojos claramente preguntaban "¿Por qué?" e incómodo, Hashirama tuvo que apartar la vista.

"Ya no tienes hermanos…" comenzó Hashirama con su explicación. "Y sé que por eso se te hace duro estar aquí… Pero quiero que pienses que todos los ninja de esta aldea son tus hermanos."

"Dime Hashirama ¿Has hablado con Kori?" pregunto de la nada Madara. Hashirama miró confundido al Uchiha. ¿Kori?...Ah, el concejero de más alto rango de los Uchiha.

"No, ¿Por qué?"

"No, por nada" respondió Madara, apartando la vista.

"Madara, a los ninja…a tus hermanos, quiero que los cuides."

El Uchiha miró hacia el horizonte, pensativo.

"Hashirama, no fui capaz de proteger a mis hermanos Uchiha…"

"¡No hay tiempo para lamentarse!" dijo el Senju sonriente, abriendo los brazos para señalar a su alrededor. "Dejando de lado la maldición de los Uchiha y los Senju, el clan Sarutobi y el clan Shimura quieren convertirse en nuestros aliados."

Madara miro a Hashirama, asombrado. Ambos clanes eran muy respetados y poderosos, teniendo gran reputación en el campo de batalla. ¿Y querían unirse a ellos, en una aldea sin terminar aún? Wow. Habia subestimado la velocidad a la que viajaban los rumores y la reputación de su propio clan.

"No puede ser…" exclamó Madara. "¿Es cierto?"

"Ajá" asintió con energía el Senju. "Y no son los únicos. ¡Esta aldea se hará cada vez más grande!"

Oh Dios. Madara estaba feliz por las noticias, por supuesto. Más si lidiar con los Senju se le hacía tan difícil ¿Cómo sería lidia con mínimo otros dos clanes?

"_Ojalá que no sean como los Senju"_ pensó Madara. _"Ya me dan suficientes dolores de cabeza al día."_

"Pero ni siquiera hemos terminado de construir ¿Por qué quieren venir aquí?"

"Fácil. Somos los habitantes del punto más seguro de todo el país del fuego. Y no te preocupes por lo de la construcción, estará terminada antes de que te des cuenta."

"Mmm" Madara estaba un poco preocupado por eso. No quería que sus futuros "hermanos" tuviesen una mala primera impresión de ellos.

"Pero aún falta una cosa." Dijo Hashirama, pensativo. "Debemos elegir un nombre"

El Uchiha miró al Senju por un momento. ¿Por qué no había caído en cuenta de eso antes? Ambos líderes se miraron por un momento, como preguntándole el uno al otro si tenía una idea.

Madara centro luego su atención en la hoja que tenía en la mano. La miro por un buen rato y luego la puso frente a su ojo. A través del hueco de la hoja se podía divisar la torre principal, parte de la fortaleza Uchiha, el resto del campamento y el paisaje montañoso.

"La aldea oculta tras la hoja." Dijo Madara, todavía mirando por el hueco. "¿Qué opinas?"

Inmediatamente los hombros de Hashimara bajan junto con su cabeza, en señal de depresión.

"Muy simple, sin ninguna peculiaridad…exactamente se ve así" Hashirama solo estaba molestando al Uchiha, pero el otro de lo tomo un poco más en serio.

"¡Bueno, lo mismo se puede decir por _Hokage_!" replico Madara, molesto. "¡¿Y aún tienes esa postura de deprimido?!"

Sin poder soportarlo, Hashirama se hecho a reír. Madara miró confundido al otro por un segundo antes de reír él también. Ambos estaban pasando de lo mejor, tal y como cuando eran niños.

"Ah, Madara" dijo Hashirama, limpiándose una lagrima del ojo "Deberías haber visto tu expresión. Fue genial."

Madara solo negó con la cabeza mientras su risa paraba. Habia olvidado lo divertido que podía ser estar con el Senju. Tal vez con paciencia, podían recuperar su antigua amistad.

"No, en serio Madara. Fue genial"

Cuando ambos pararon de reír del todo, volvieron a mirar al horizonte. Madara se sentía mucho mejor, como si la presión y el estrés de los días anteriores se hubiesen esfumado.

El Uchiha pensó en todo lo que el otro le había dicho. ¿Él, líder de la aldea? A duras penas conseguía manejar a su clan en esos momentos ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de liderar toda una aldea llena de personas de otros clanes?

"_No lo estoy viendo como debe ser_" pensó Madara. "_Esas personas serán mis hermanos y hermanas. Serán mi familia y con ellos estará mi hogar. Y los protegeré, aunque sea lo último que haga."_

"Dime Hashirama, ¿Es el hokage alguien que siempre estará en la aldea para vigilarla?"

"Si, pero no solo eso…"respondió el Senju. "Mientras la aldea crezca, el hokage estará muy ocupado."

"Me lo imagino"

"Es por eso que quiero tallar tu cara en esta gran piedra" dijo el Senju, señalando la montaña en donde estaban. "¡Un símbolo significando que protegerás la aldea!"

Madara miro al Senju con una sonrisa algo preocupada.

"¿Quieres poner mi cara en una piedra?" repitió el Uchiha hablando lentamente. Hashirama asintió. "¿Estas bromeando?"

"Quizá la modifique un poco" exclamó el Senju con un guiño en el ojo. "Tu cara es demasiado amenazante"

El Uchiha miro al Senju por un momento, alzando ambas cejas. Expresión que causo que Hashirama se doblara por la mitad de la risa.

"Pero mi clan…" dijo Madara preocupado. "Mi clan ya no confía en mí, Hashirama. ¿Cómo se supone que debo liderar la aldea si no tengo el apoyo de los mios?"

"Ya pensaremos en algo. Los señores del país del fuego vendrán en tres semanas. Creo que ese es tiempo suficiente para ganarte a tu clan y los corazones de algunas chicas del mío en ese tiempo."

Madara giro los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Hashirama nunca iba a cambiar. Aunque tenía razón, todavía tenía tiempo. Todavía podía recuperar su orgullo y su poder.

Además, ya le estaba gustando la idea de ser el hokage. El primero de muchos, si las cosas iban bien.

Hokage Madara.

Shodaime Hokage, Madara.

Madara, el primer hokage.

* * *

**Sé que lo del hokage ocurría antes de la visita de los señores del país del fuego, pero necesitaba que fuese depuse Y si, se que le puse arboles a la cima de la montaña pero no me importa. Además, quise resaltar la relación entre Kori y Madara; y Madara y Hashirama, especialmente la primera, ya que necesitaba a alguien que fuese capaz de golpear a Madara y no morir en el intento. XD**

**Comenten y critiquen (BUENAS CRITICAS) y si creen que hay algo que necesita mejorar la historia, me avisan,**


	6. Pláticas amargas

**Bueno, aquí les traigo otro cap. Tengo que decir que este es uno de los cuales más risa me dio escribir, al menos por el final.**

**Hacia tiempo que no tenia tanta diversión ni inspiración al escribir, ni ansiedad para ver cuantas personas habían visto el fic y habían comentado.**

**Para todos mis lectores y especialmente aquellos que dejaron reviews, los amo 3 3 3**

**HASHIRAMA-SAMA INSISTE EN QUE NARUTO NO ES MIO. ME TEMO QUE DEBO CREERLE.**

* * *

Era un día frió y húmedo. La lluvia caía sin parar por toda la región, algo extraño, considerando que no estaban precisamente en invierno. El agua hacia que los olores se perdieran con el tiempo, lo que dificultaba la búsqueda de cualquier tipo, sin importar que se buscase solo a un individuo o a todo un clan.

Ese detalle obligó al encapuchado Ranmaru a detenerse en un pueblito en el camino. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que él y Okami habían empezado la búsqueda del clan desaparecido. Siguiendo varios rastros, amo y bestia perdieron más de una vez la pista de los Uchiha.

Ranmaru quería culpar a la lluvia de todo, puesto que Okami nunca le fallaba, más pensándolo mejor, tal vez el poderoso clan era más inteligente de lo que parecía y sus ninja habían ocultado a propósito su rastro en el camino. Si, era lo más probable. Sea lo que fuese, NO era culpa de Ranmaru.

El peli rojo entró en uno de los albergues del casi desierto pueblito. Era obvio que en un pueblo como ese, oculto en el espeso bosque y tan adentro en el país del fuego, no era común que pasase algún visitante. Además, había tan poca gente en él que el shinobi se estaba empezando a preguntar cómo demonios sobrevivía.

Era de esperar que el albergue no fuese diferente. Y comprobó que no se equivocaba: Aparentemente, él era el único en ese lugar.

La verdad, le entristecía ver todo así, tan desolado, tan vacío. Le recordaba mucho al lugar en donde había pasado su infancia, menos la sequía, la hambruna y esos malditos fascistas.

Ranmaru se colocó frente a la recepcionista: una anciana algo subida de peso, llena de arrugas alrededor de los labios que indicaba que sonreía mucho de joven, un kimono de algodón rosa y pelo corto. La anciana yacía dormida sobre la mesa de trabajo en donde tenía un montón de papeles sobre las habitaciones, casi todas enlistadas como vacías.

Ranmaru no sabía si acercarse y despertar a la anciana o llamarla hasta que se levantase. En su estado de indecisión, se limitó solo a mover las manos hacia la mujer y volverlas a poner contra sí mismo, haciéndolo parecer que hacia una especie de ejercicio para los brazos.

Finalmente, la anciana sintió la presencia del otro y despertó. Solo alcanzó a captar poco de lo que Ranmaru estaba haciendo, pero eso bastó para que lo mirase con extrañeza a través de sus ojos somnolientos.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" pregunto la anciana con una mirada de sospecha a Ranmaru. El shinobi se sonrojó, se rasco el cuello, miro hacia otro lado y tosió.

"Ahm, ahm… Sí, me gustaría alquilar una habitación, si es que tiene alguna disponible." Ranmaru quiso golpearse en la frente tras decir eso. Claro que tenía una habitación disponible, ¡ese lugar tenía menos visitantes que un desierto! La mujer lo miro con odio, obviamente pensando que el shinobi estaba siendo sarcástico.

"No lo sé," empezó la anciana, su tono derramando sarcasmo. "Déjeme buscar un momento en mi registro, aunque no sé si tendremos una habitación para usted ¡es que siempre estamos tan ocupados!"

Ranmaru, siendo el orgulloso shinobi que alegaba ser, no sabía si avergonzarse y disculparse o enojarse y matar a la anciana. Decidió que era menos problemático lo primero.

"Señora," dijo Ranmaru con la cabeza gacha. "Lamento si entendió algo malo o si creyó que estaba insinuando algún insulto. En serio, todo lo que quiero es que me dé una habitación, no insultarla o causarle problemas."

La disculpa sincera del muchacho fue bien recibida por la anciana, quien comenzó a sonreír en gran media.

"Bah, no te preocupes muchacho, los malentendidos existen." Tomando uno de los papeles de su escritorio y un lápiz, la anciana lo busco una buena habitación. "Ahora si ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Me gustaría hacer una reservación. Me gustaría una habitación para una sola persona, no me importa el tamaño."

"No hay problema. Te informo que todas las habitaciones tienen un pequeño baño, si te interesa. ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?"

"Solo una noche, señora"

"Muy bien… ¿Cena y desayuno?"

"Si, gracias."

La anciana anotó todos en su papel. Ranmaru pudo notar que había al menos otras dos personas con habitaciones reservadas y le dio curiosidad, pero para no meter la pata de nuevo no quiso comentar al respecto. La anciana siguió la mirada de Ranmaru y se dio cuenta que veía con tanto interés.

"A sido un mes difícil," comentó. "Usted y los otros visitantes han sido los únicos clientes que hemos tenido. Es extraño, antes al menos una decena venia al mes para quedarse y ahora no viene nadie."

"Si, extraño"_ "que coincidencia_" pensó Ranmaru. Ese lugar todavía estaba en territorio Uchiha y era más bien un corredor hacia otros lugares. Si lo que decía la mujer era cierto, entonces había sido más o menos desde un mes que se había ido el clan, toma o deja dos semanas. ¿Por qué dos semanas? Porque era difícil tener un buen sentido del tiempo en un lugar tan desolado.

La anciana se levantó de su asiento y le señaló al otro que la siguiera. Sin muchas palabras, ambos llegaron a una habitación en uno de los extremos del edificio. La habitación tenía una puerta corrediza, como cualquiera de su época. Dentro tenía un futon, una mesilla, cojines para sentarse y una tetera. Además tenía otra puerta al otro extremo de ella que llevaba al baño. La habitación estaba escasamente decorada, pero Ranmaru no era alguien que se quejase por eso.

"Aquí tiene su habitación señor…"

"Ranmaru."

"Claro, claro. ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado preguntar eso?" Respondió la anciana riendo. Ranmaru todo el dinero que tenía (que en realidad era poco) y después de contarlo, la anciana asintió. Con una leve reverencia y adiós, la mujer se alejó de allí.

A Ranmaru le molestaban los albergues porque las delgadas paredes no acallaban el sonido de aquellos que estuviesen en las otras habitaciones. Aun así, el shinobi no podía quejarse. No era como si los demás fuesen a escuchar algo indebido: él estaba solo. Además estaba demasiado cansado, empapado y frio como para preocuparse de algo más que no fuese un baño caliente.

Quitándose toda la ropa, dejándola en una cesta y cubriéndose con una simple toalla de algodón, el shinobi entró en el baño. Preparo el agua con piedras calientes y entró en la redonda bañera de madera.

Al instante, todos sus cansados músculos se relajaron y el shinobi no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de satisfacción. Era bueno poder detenerse a descansar, al menos por un día. Además, esto le ayudaba a pensar con mayor claridad.

Ahora tenía una pequeña pista de que había pasado, al menos en sentido del tiempo. Sabía que los Uchiha se habían ido de allí hacia poco, por lo que tal vez no se hubieran ido muy lejos. Después de todo, movilizar a esa gran cantidad de personas no era nada fácil.

Ranmaru se hundió más en la bañera. Tenía que encontrarlos a toda costa. No le importaba ni cómo ni cuándo, solo sabía que debía llevar esa tablilla de piedra de vuelta a la base, pasara lo que pasara.

Al shinobi le recorrieron escalofríos por la espalda. En una organización de mercenarios, no existía el honor ni la misericordia. Su "jefe" no le tendría compasión a él si fallaba, y quien sabe, tal vez ni siquiera lo mataría, pero le haría desear que estuviese muerto.

Ranmaru sacudió la cabeza para librarse de tales pensamientos. Ya tendría tiempo luego para preocuparse, ahora debía descansar.

El muchacho no supo cuando se durmió, pero cuando salió de la bañera ya era de noche y el agua estaba helada. Secándose y vistiéndose solo con una yutaka y con la toalla en la cabeza, el muchacho se forzó a caminar hasta la habitación principal. Siempre debía llevar algo para taparse la cabeza. Siempre. Era una regla personal.

Sonrió al ver que su comida estaba servida en la mesilla, aunque tal vez algo fría. A Ranmaru no le importó: había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había comido algo decente. Y con nadie en su compañía, pudo darse el lujo de comer como un cerdo.

Mientras comía pudo escuchar a los otros inquilinos hablando unas dos o tres habitaciones más allá. Al shinobi no le importó, solo estaba interesado en comer y dormir.

Al terminar, el peli rojo se levantó con dificultad y caminó hacia el futon. Apagando los faroles de la habitación en el camino, todo el lugar fue sumido en la oscuridad para cuando llego a su meta.

Se arropó dentro del futon, sonriendo porque por fin podía descansar (otra vez). Aunque no sabía si sí sería capaz de dormir con esos idiotas hablando en el silencio sepulcral de aquel lugar.

"¿Como…lugar? He oído…mercaderes se trasladaron…"

"No lo sé. Por ahora… rumores…aldea en el… fuego."

"Eso espero…allí. Sabes… nosotros somos aliados… Senju y no de…"

"Lo sé. Más deberías ver… Uchiha no son tan malos."

Ranmaru dejó salir un suspiro. Si, esos idiotas no le dejarían dormir. Tal vez tendría que matarlos para…

Un momento.

"_¿Qué qué?" _pensó sobresaltado Ranmaru. ¿Qué era lo que esos hombres había dicho sobre los Uchiha?

Ranmaru de levanto rápidamente del futon u pegó la oreja a una de las paredes que miraba hacia donde los hombres.

"No lo sé, hombre. Los Uchiha siempre me han puesto nervioso. Especialmente por esa cara sin expresión y esos ojos endemoniados. Es como ver a un muerto."

"Estas exagerando. Además, eres un Sarutobi, eres casi tan fuerte como ellos. Por eso nunca pelean con nosotros."

"No, en realidad no peleamos porque ellos están muy ocupados tratando de matar a los Senju, por si te interesaba el detallito."

"Lo que sea… Anímate, amigo. Vivir con ellos solo se te hará difícil si te mantienes con esa mentalidad."

"_¿vivir con ellos?"_ pensó Ranmaru. ¿A qué se refería?

"SSSSHHHHH. Cállate, sabes que eso no está permitido que lo discutamos fuera del clan."

"Oh, vamos. A quien le va a importar que hablemos de eso ¡no hay nadie más aquí!"

"_Si, ¿a quién le va a importar?"_

"Sabes que, la verdad es que no quiero escuchar nada de eso. Estoy cansado por el viaje y porque me has hablado de política todo el tiempo durante estos tres días."

"Que aguafiestas"

"Si, si, ahora cállate."

Tras eso, la conversación se tornó demasiado silenciosa y tranquila para que Ranmaru pudiese escucharla. En ese momento el shinobi tenía dos opciones: o dormir y hacer lo que fuese que tuviese que hacer para conseguir la información al día siguiente, con el riesgo de que para cuando se despertara ya se hubiesen ido los hombres; o podía acercarse en ese momento, matar a uno de los dos y torturan al otro por la información, corriendo así menos riesgos y con el factor sorpresa de su lado.

Por razones laborales, Ranmaru escogió la última opción. De verdad no podía fallar.

Las paredes de madera y papel del albergue explotaron, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, uno de ellos yacía con una profunda cortada en el cuello, causada por un sangriento kunai en manos de un extraño.

Mientras su compañero se desplomaba y moría desangrado, el otro Sarutobi se preparaba para luchar. Ranmaru se abalanzo contra él, tratando de propinarle fuertes golpes en las piernas he incapacitarlo.

El otro shinobi era rápido así que pudo esquivar los golpes, aunque con algo de dificultad. Cuando halló una entrada, intento atacar a Ranmaru, más el peli rojo se movía como el agua y cambiaba de postura muy rápidamente.

En un momento en el que el Sarutobi se desequilibró, lanzándose hacia adelante y terminando parado solo en un pie, Ranmaru le clavó el kunai muy profundo en el muslo, haciendo que cayese con un grito de dolor.

Rápidamente, hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna y con los brazos, incapacitando al shinobi. Consciente de que no tenía mucho tiempo pues su víctima de desangraría pronto, Ranmaru comenzó con su interrogatorio.

"¿Dónde están los Uchiha?" preguntó el peli rojo, su blanca yutaka ahora de un color carmesí sucio y amenazando al otro con un kunai en la ingle.

"¿Q-que?" pregunto de vuelta el Sarutobi. La pérdida de sangre lo estaba haciendo tonto, era de esperarse. Afortunadamente, Ranmaru sabía cómo captar su atención, clavando el kunai profundamente entre el muslo y el vientre. El grito de dolor se debió haber escuchado en kilómetros.

"Te pregunte por la ubicación de los Uchiha ¿no es tan difícil de entender, no?" Afortunadamente para Ranmaru, el shinobi era bastante joven, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado al dolor ni adoctrinado, por lo que sacarle la información fue bastante más fácil de lo que había pensado.

"Yo- yo… están más adentro del país, al este unos cien kilómetros de aquí…ghh… junto a una de las grandes montañas de piedra. Es imposible no verla si te acercas lo suficiente."

"¿Para qué están allí?"

"Los Senju les propusieron vivir juntos en ese lugar a cambio de la paz. Están construyendo una aldea."

¿Una aldea ninja? Bueno, eso sí sonaba ridículo, pero el otro no tenía muchas razones ni fuerza de voluntad para mentirle en ese momento.

"¿Está protegida?"

"No, lo sé. Por favor, déjame ir, necesi- ¡AAAAH!" Ranmaru hundió el kunai más profundo en la herida, haciendo que el shinobi propinara otro grito desgarrador.

"Te hice una simple pregunta"

"¡NO LO SÉ! Escuché que tenían espías cerca de su ubicación, pero esos son rumores. No creo que tengan más que unas simples patrullas. ¡Por favor, tienes que creerme!"

Ranmaru miró profundo en los ojos del joven. El otro estaba diciendo la verdad. Eso casi le hace dar lastima.

"Te creo." Dijo Ranmaru y antes de que el otro pudiese parpadear, el peli rojo ya le había cortado el cuello. El Sarutobi lo miro sorprendido y luego de tratar de toser la sangre en su boca, murió desangrado.

Ranmaru se levantó, miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Que desastre. Había grandes charcos de sangre por todas partes y las paredes estaban destruidas. Ojalá que no la mujer no le hiciese pagar por todo ello.

Cuando Ranmaru volteo a su habitación, pudo ver a la anciana y quien posiblemente era su marido mirándolo horrorizados. Ranmaru los miro a ellos y luego a los cuerpos. A ellos y luego a los cuerpos. El peli rojo tuvo que aguantar las ganas de golpearse la frente. Del pánico, la mujer gritó y su marido la tomó por el brazo y empezó a correr.

* * *

Ranmaru suspiró aburrido de nuevo. No podía dejar testigos de lo ocurrido, sin importar quien fuese. Era una lástima matar a esa pareja, la anciana había demostrado ser una buena persona. Bueno, al menos habían vivido mucho tiempo ya.

"¡¿Hokage?!" El grito indignado de Tobirama hizo eco por toda la recién construida casa principal de los Senju, la cual estaba sumida en casi total oscuridad y sin mucha decoración. Ambos hermanos estaban sentados en lo que podía llamarse una sala, más faltaban muchas cosas para llegar a ser realmente eso.

Hashirama había tratado evitar el tema del líder de la aldea desde hacía dos días, pero esa noche Tobirama había preguntado muy específicamente sus planes para liderar la aldea. Y así, Hashirama le contó sus planes para hacer a Madara el líder, algo que no le sentó muy bien a Tobirama.

"¡No lo decidas por ti mismo!" gritaba Tobirama, furioso. "Si quieres recomendar a Madara como el cabeza, está bien. ¡Pero antes de tomar la decisión, debes escuchar la voluntad de la gente que vive en el país y en la aldea, y consultarlo con los ancianos!"

Era inconcebible. Para Tobirama era simplemente inconcebible. ¿Cómo demonios pensaba que podía convertir a Madara en un "Hokage" o lo que fuese, si el líder Uchiha a duras penas era considerado apto para liderar su clan? Dios, ni la gente de su clan lo quería ¿En qué pensaba su hermano mayor, en serio?

"¡Es distinto a cuando padre estaba vivo!"

"…pero…" intentó interrumpir Hashirama, pero a Tobirama no le interesaba.

"Y de todos modos, Madara nunca seria escogido como cabeza." Prosiguió el molestó Senju. "Todo el mundo sabe que tú fuiste el que realmente fundo la aldea. Incluso los Uchiha dicen eso…"

"_Pues entonces son unos ignorantes"_ pensó Hashirama, enojado. Sin los esfuerzos de Madara, que fueron bastante incomodos para el Uchiha, la aldea no hubiese llegado ni a estar cerca de existir. Él no había fundado la aldea, al menos no solo. La aldea había sido el sueño de ambos, no solo el suyo.

"Además, ¿no has escuchado los rumores sobre los Uchiha? Cuánto más llenos de odio estén, más poderosos son sus ojos." Dijo venenosamente Tobirama. "Nunca sabrás lo que van a hacer."

"Ellos son simplemente humanos, Tobirama. Puede que sus emociones despierten su Sharingan pero ¿eso los hace realmente malvados o impredecibles?" dijo Hashirama, tratando de ser paciente. "Estas dejando que tu propio odio hable por ti, Otouto."

"Te equivocas Nii-san. Los Uchiha son peligrosos y se basan en el odio para hacerse más fuertes. No deberíamos confiar en ellos y menos hacer a su líder la cabeza de la aldea."

"Tobirama, estas siendo ignorante. Son humanos, Otouto, humanos. Su poder reaccionar a su odio ¿Y qué? ¿Entonces deberíamos encerrar a todos los Uchiha, como propusiste, porque se niegan a ser inhumanos, a dejar de sentir? ¿Deberíamos encerrar a los Sarutobi también, entonces, porque ellos también pueden odiar y eso los hace impredecibles? ¿Deberíamos encerrarnos a nosotros, entonces?"

"Eso es distinto hermano, lo que necesita la aldea es-" intentó continuar el menor, más fue interrumpido por su hermano.

"¡Para ya Tobirama!" gritó Hashirama, levantándose de su asiento y golpeando sus manos sobre la mesilla que tenía en frente. "No quiero escuchar nada de tus tonterías."

"¿Tonterías?, tu más que nadie-"

"¡No!" grito Hashirama, su rostro contorsionado por el enojo. "Estas actuando como un niño de nuevo, mirando a los Uchiha como si fuesen todavía nuestros enemigos. Los encierras, los juzgas y los condenas, más nunca los vez como nuestros hermanos…"

Tobirama quería replicar, quería gritarle a su hermano mayor, más la mirada de este hizo que se detuviese.

"Madara es un gran hombre, créelo o no. Sus ambiciones son grandes, sí, y eso lo hace un mejor líder que cualquier otro. Él aspira a la grandeza, no solo para sí mismo, sino para su clan, y como Hokage, para la aldea. Él tiene el carácter que tanto a ti como a mí me falta." El líder de los Senju tomo un poco de aire y se calmó un poco antes de seguir hablando.

"No es perfecto, Otouto. Nadie lo es, pero él es mi amigo" **SI, HASHIRAMA LO ACEPTABA. **No le importaba que pensara el Uchiha o los demás, Madara era su mejor y más antiguo amigo, solo estaba algo enojado con el Senju. "Y como amigo, sé que tiene un gran potencial, que dentro de sí mismo es mejor líder de lo que yo jamás llegare a ser. Él está confundido, perdido, lo sé. Y también sé que con ayuda y paciencia, puede convertirse en quien la aldea necesita que sea."

"Más eso no se logra de la noche a la mañana, Tobirama. Su familia murió y fue en parte nuestra culpa" Fue totalmente culpa de Tobirama, pero eso no importaba en el momento. "Encerramos a su clan y luego lo obligamos a aceptar todo eso. Si hubieses sido tú, Otouto ¿no hubieras declarado la guerra a tus supuestos 'aliados'?

El silencio y la mirada culpable de Tobirama fue todo lo que el Senju necesitaba ver.

"Madara ama a su clan, más ellos no lo apoyan, lo sé. Pero puede ganarse su confianza de nuevo, de eso estoy seguro, él tiene carisma aunque no siempre lo muestre. Además ¿Quién te crees tú que eres para hablar de tal manera de los Uchiha, Tobirama? ¿Crees realmente que somos tan santos, acaso eres tan ingenuo?"

"Nii-san, yo…"

"No quiero escucharlo, Tobirama. Estoy harto de que intentes cambiar mis opiniones y decisiones, que me cuestiones tanto. SOY TU LÍDER Y PUNTO. Y. MADARA. LIDERARA. LA. ALDEA." El Senju se volteó para salir de la habitación, pero antes miró a su hermano sobre el hombro. "Te sugiero que no aparezcas mañana en la reunión con los ancianos. Es más, te sugiero que te alejes de cualquier cargo político de importancia hasta que madurez. No quiero que causes una guerra por tu estupidez e intolerancia."

El tono de Hashirama era frio como él hielo, y dolía tanto que Tobirama no pudo decir ni una sola palabra. ¿Desde cuándo su hermano le hablaba así? ¿Era esto consecuencia de la influencia de los Uchiha?

"Esa decisión no es tuya, nii-san" comentó Tobirama. "Esto será una democracia de ahora en adelante. Además, Madara nunca podrá ganarse el favor del Daimyo"

Hashirama continúo su camino, retirándose para dormir. No le importaba la dificultad, si era una democracia ayudaría a ganar los votos y el favor de los señores del país. Su amigo llevaría esa aldea a la gloria, aunque era una lástima que solo él pudiese verlo en esos momentos.

"Buenas noches, Otouto."

* * *

Madara estaba caminando de lado a lado en su habitación, una mano tras su espalda y otra en su barbilla. Todavía no había desempacado todas sus cosas, pues había estado muy ocupado planteándose una importante cuestión.

El Uchiha estaba preocupado. Si, él ahora quería hacer se ese lugar su hogar. Y sí, él quería ser el líder y asegurarse que no solo su clan sino también los demás estuviesen bien. Hashirama y Kori lo habían inspirado para considerar a todos los ninja de la aldea sus hermanos y como a Izuna, él los protegería.

Más los ninja y civiles de la recién formada aldea no lo veían como un líder, sino como una persona problemática que se rehusaba a cooperar o que era muy volátil (gracias a Tobirama). Entonces, el problema radicaba en como borrar la mala imagen de Madara y rehacer los lazos de confianza no solo con de su gente, sino con los civiles.

Madara se detuvo he hizo una cara de molestia a la vez que un siseo. El Uchiha estaba en problemas, pues ser sociable no era precisamente su fuerte. Y como cualquier bastardo antisocial, cuando quería hacer algo que involucrará a muchas personas se veía frenado por su propia actitud.

Entonces, ¿Qué debía hacer? El Uchiha no tenía ni idea de cómo recuperar la confianza. Es más, si debía ganarse el favor de los señores del fuego para hacer eso ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo sin quedar en ridículo?

Madara siguió caminando de lado a lado. Debía formular un plan, un plan de 'ataque', pero el problema es que al no tener las habilidades sociales necesaria, sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese, su plan fallaría.

"_Al menos que…" _pensó Madara "_Al menos que le pida ayuda a alguien que sea mejor que yo en eso."_

El solo pensamiento de tener que pedir ayuda mortificó al Uchiha. Nunca antes había tenido que preguntar: las personas de su clan siempre lo obedecían o le daban las cosas que necesitaba sin necesidad de pedir permiso o el favor. Su orgullo como Uchiha le impedía pedir ayuda, simplemente le había sido imposible.

Más esa ocasión tendría que ser una excepción. Si quería probarle a la gente su valía, entonces tendría que pedirle a aquellos que estuviesen más cerca de la gente común su ayuda.

Buscar a esas personas sería fácil, pues conocía a algunos que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle, incluso sin que él se los pidiera.

La parte difícil seria convencerse a sí mismo que necesitaba esa ayuda hasta el final. Madara estaba consciente de que a veces se volvía arrogante y que eso podía dañar sus planes a largo plazo. Debería mantenerse vigilado a sí mismo.

Madara se detuvo de nuevo, ahora para frotar sus manos y quitarse así el nerviosismo. Invitaría a las personas adecuadas mañana a su casa, en donde tendrían privacidad y además si hacia el ridículo, seria frente a un grupo pequeño en vez de frente a toda la aldea. Pero lo primero sería entonces hacer la lista de a quienes invitar:

Hashirama, por razones obvias. El Senju era mucho mejor que él cuando de sociabilidad se trataba. La gente parecía amarlo e incluso muchos Uchiha preferían al Senju sobre él. Si quería ganarse la confianza de su los Senju, tendría que ser Hashirama a quien le preguntase primero. Además, el otro era el que le había propuesto hacerlo Hokage. No podía dejarlo fuera del asunto, incluso si todavía lo odiaba… aunque fuese ya solo un poquito.

Estaba Kori. El anciano era como el Hashirama de los Uchiha, aunque más viejo y menos amado. El anciano le había ayudado durante todo el tiempo en el que él había sido líder y Madara apreciaba la paciencia que el otro había tenido con él. En vez de condenarlo por sus acciones, Kori había decidido corregirlo. En vez de abandonarlo a su suerte en ese campamento como muchos Uchiha, el anciano se había quedado y lo había apoyado. El anciano lo había reconfortado cuando pudo muy fácilmente utilizar su momento de debilidad para herirlo o controlarlo y Madara debía aceptar que aunque no lo mostrase, quería al viejo. Tal vez casi tanto como a su padre.

Además, Kori era un experto cuando de relaciones políticas se trataba, algo extraordinario cuando se tenía en cuenta que el anciano había vivido la mayoría de su vida en la guerra. El anciano le ayudaría a lidiar con los demás concejeros y personas de alto rango del clan, así recuperando la parte más poderosa en influencia de todas.

Souta también serviría. El hombre y él puede que no estuviesen tan unidos ni se conociesen desde hacía mucho, más el jefe de la guardia era un hombre confiable y el ser humano más enterado de lo que pasaba en la parte más civil del clan del planeta. Si quería ganarse el respeto del resto de Uchiha más 'normales', entonces Souta era a quien debía acudir.

Por último, estaban Ayame. La hija de Zaku era joven y aparentemente tímida, más como su padre, no había mejor persona para enseñarle a convencer a la gente sin necesidad de su fuerza que ella. Una vendedora innata y una aprendiz de herrero, ella sabía muy bien que era lo que le gustaba a la gente y más a la población civil que no era ninja. Además, si esa mujer había sido capaz de volverse amiga de Uchiha Madara, entonces podía enseñarle a Madara a volverse amigo de cualquier persona en el planeta.

Madara suspiró, ahora más tranquilo. Solo faltaba convocar a sus 'amigos' al día siguiente y esperar que todo fuese bien. Debía estar con la mejor disposición. Solo esperaba que lo viesen a él como un líder.

Madara no pudo dormir bien esa noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Madara había convocado a sus 'amigos' a su hogar. Estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa, la cual Madara había organizado y decorado especialmente para la visita. El Uchiha les había mandado a llamar temprano en la mañana, por lo que apenas si estaban desayunados. Madara les había dado un poco de té, algo muy gracioso desde el punto de vista de Hashirama y preocupante para Kori. Madara solo hacia eso cuando sus nervios estaban al límite. Sea lo que fuese para lo que los necesitaba, era algo que horrorizaba al Uchiha.

Madara se sentó en uno de los cojines en el piso, junto a ellos. Tomó un despacio sorbo de la taza de té, tratando de calmarse. Sentía la mirada de los otros sobre si, posiblemente preguntándose para que los quería. Así que sin rodeo, el Uchiha decidió que era mejor hablar.

"Necesito su ayuda." Las palabras de Madara se sentían extrañas en su boca, como si no fuese él mismo. Y aparentemente, no era el único que pensaba así. Hashirama lo veía con ojos abiertos como platos y Kori se había atragantado con su té.

"¿Q-qué dijiste?" pregunto Kori, atónito. Madara frunció el ceño.

"Dije que necesito su ayuda. La de todos y cada uno de ustedes."

Los presentes se miraron confundidos. Souta fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

"¿Y para que necesita nuestra ayuda, Madara-sama?"

"Antes de responder a eso, debo decirles algo. Ocurre que la aldea ya está buscando a alguien que se convierta en el líder, en el Hokage." Hashirama asintió, feliz de que su amigo utilizara ese nombre para el título. "Hashirama aquí me propuso convertirme en el líder, pero no soy ingenuo. Sé que la mayoría de las personas de la aldea no me conocen, me temen o me desprecian."

"Así que quieres pedirnos ayuda para ganarte a las personas de vuelta." Termino Kori, atónito. Madara, por lo que acababa de decir, quería ser el líder de una aldea que hacía poco más de un par de días quería alejar de sí. Madara, quien antes de venir hacia todo a la fuerza, quería ahora que su gente confiase en él como líder y había ido hasta el extremo de pedirles ayuda a ellos, incluso cuando eso significaba poner a su orgullo a un lado. El otro quería quedarse y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo real para eso.

Kori no sabía si estar encantado u horrorizado.

"¿Usted quiere ser el líder, Madara-sama?" pregunto Souta, desconcertado. Respetaba a Madara y pensaba que él era un buen líder para los Uchiha, más sinceramente no lo veía como cabeza de la aldea. Simplemente no.

"Se en lo que estás pensando Souta…" dijo Madara mientras miraba al jefe de la guardia. "Y por favor, déjame probarte lo contario. Sé que puedo ser el líder que necesitamos… sé que puedo. Solo dame una oportunidad. Es todo lo que pido, por favor."

Souta no sabía si era la aparente vulnerabilidad del nervioso Uchiha o si fueron sus ojos determinados, más debía aceptar que no podía decir que no.

"Muy bien, Madara-sama."

Madara suspiro aliviado. Sabía que ya con Souta de su lado, todos los presentes lo ayudarían.

"Así que ¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó Ayame, curiosa. Madara rió por lo bajo.

"La verdad, nada. No tengo ni idea que hacer." Eso le causo gracia a Hashirama. El Uchiha quien siempre se había jactado de que era el mejor ahora estaba en una posición en donde la situación, por sí solo, se le salía de las manos. Era perfecto para renovar sus lazos de amistad y para bromear con el Uchiha… aunque el otro no tenía por qué saber eso.

"Bueno, pienso que nos trajiste aquí por algo ¿No?" dijo el Senju, sonriente. "Tienes dos semanas y media para ganarte el corazón de la gente. ¿Crees que puedas con eso?"

"¿Dos semanas y media? Eso es muy poco tiempo." Recalco Kori, inseguro.

"Puedo hacerlo." Respondió Madara. Estaba determinado a convertirse en el líder que Hashirama veía en él y demostrarle a todos que él si era capaz. Lo lograría. Era su nueva meta, su nuevo sueño.

"¿Por qué nosotros?" Ayame no podía evitar preguntar. Apenas si se conocían, aunque eran amigos y sabía que Madara no era muy sociable. ¿Por qué escoger a las personas que había allí para ayudarle?

"Porque ustedes son en las únicas personas en las que realmente confío." Hashirama y Ayame tuvieron que aguantarse decir un 'aaaaw' por respeto a su amigo. "Y sé que ustedes serán la mejor ayuda que pueda conseguir para convertirme en Hokage."

"Muy bien. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?" preguntó Souta. "¿Alguien tiene una idea?"

"Bueno, puede haber algo. He escuchado que los ninja de mi clan están buscando comenzar las misiones esta semana, tal vez si Madara se une a un escuadrón, ya sabes, con gente tanto Uchiha como Senju…"

Tras eso, todos empezaron a aportar para el Súper Plan de Ataque Súper Magníficamente Organizado o S.P.A.S.M.O (Madara podía de verdad odiar a Hashirama algunas veces), el Uchiha recibió ayuda de sus más confiables aliados para recuperar su poder político y ganar aún más, el suficiente para hacerse con el poder de la aldea. En las próximas tres semanas, tendría que realizar las fases A, B y C del S.P.A.S.M.O con mucho cuidado y meticulosidad.

Madara no pudo evitar sentir a pesar de sus expectativas, que esas tres semanas serian horribles.

* * *

**LOL Amé haciendo la parte entre Hashirama y Tobirama. De nuevo reitero que no odio a Tobirama, solo es que me enoja que siempre le diga a Hashirama que hacer y si lo que he leído del manga es cierto, es su ideología de "encerrar a los Uchiha y quitarles el poder político convirtiéndolos en policías NO FUE PARA NADA POR QUE LOS ODIO, SINO PARA QUE APROVECHASEN SU PODER. LULZ" la que me molesta. Quiero hacerlo ver que esa mal y corregirlo pues el hombre es demasiado poderoso para desperdiciarlo... aunque siempre pensé que como Hokage había sido mediocre. Nada me contradice eso por ahora. Fue el a largo plazo lo que causó la masacre Uchiha en mi opinión , pues por su culpa los reprimieron por generaciones y algún día se tenían que revelar.**

**Otra cosa, amo poner a Madara menos emo y más humano. Madara quiere probar que el es capaz de lograr lo que se propone y que es digno de confianza. Y que ademas, él no solo quiere la paz sino convertirse en mejor persona poco a poco (sea consciente de eso en este momento o no)**

**Ranmaru es genial. Lo estoy dibujando y simplemente lo amo. Aunque es un maldito bastardo.**

**Le daré una galleta imaginaria a quien descubra de que clan es. Pista: no es Uzumaki. No, en serio, no es Uzumaki. Es de un clan que apareció en uno de los peores juegos de Naruto más que me gustó.**

**Suerte con eso... lol S.P.A.S.M.O**

**Comenten si quieren ( se los agradezco, en serio). Si hay algo que corregir o agregar, me gustaria que me avisasen. Gracias.**


	7. Fase A parte 1

**Bueno, por fin les traigo este cap. Me demoré tanto porque tenia mucho que estudiar y no tuve casi tiempo de escribir y revisar. Esta es la primera parte del cap porque resultó que me quedo como de 20+ páginas así que estoy poniendo las primeras 13.**

**Aquí estoy enfatizando algo que leí en la wiki que decía que Madara "trató de volver a su personalidad de antes, volviendo a retomar sus antiguos ideales que compartió con Hashirama he incluso viejos hábitos suyos." (wiki en inglés) por lo que puse uno de esos momentos aquí, aparte pues de que Madara no es que sea un "buenote" (lol) sino que en el manga. él no se volvió "malvado" sino hasta después de que lo rechazaran como Hokage. Por eso no lo estoy pintando ni tan loco ni tan malo, puesto que no tendrá razones para volverse emo... no muchas, hasta donde he pensado. Pero no, no lo pondre ni loco, ni emo, ni Sasuke. (perdón fanes de Sasuke, él es demasiado bipolar para mí.)**

**A parte: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW se les quiere y adora. XD**

**Si alguien esta interesado en como se ve Ayame art/Ayame-chan-367478476**

**(la imagen esa un poco oscura más voy a intentar reemplazar la foto con una con más luz luego.)**

**Disfruten de esta primera parte.**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A KISHI, HOMBRE JAPONÉS QUE NO EXPLICA COMO DEMONIOS SOBREVIVIÓ OBITO A LAS ROCAS SIN SU MS.**

* * *

Madara temía lo que iba a pasar esa semana. Si, el orgulloso Uchiha tenía miedo. Bueno, tal vez no era miedo solo era una 'precaución de emergencia contra la sospecha'.

Había pasado un día desde que Madara había creado la operación S.P.A.S.M.O con sus 'amigos'. El plan era simple y lo habían dividido en A, B y C, una letra para cada semana, con el fin de convencer a los habitantes del lugar y a los señores del país que él sería el indicado para liderar toda la aldea.

Él, Hashirama y Kori habían sido los responsables de crear la Fase A, en la que Madara se involucraría en la vida militar de la aldea por una semana, con suerte suficiente para no solo observar las interacciones entre los clanes como la mayoría de las personas pensaban, pues el escuadrón con el que estaría tenia a 4 miembros del clan Uchiha (contando a Madara) y 4 miembros del clan Senju; sino para también para lograr establecer algún respeto de vuelta de sus subordinados.

Único y verdadero problema con ese plan: Tobirama iba a estar en ese escuadrón.

El día anterior, cuando Madara escuchó eso, debió admitir que casi le había dado un paro cardiaco. Él se negaba a trabajar con el bastardo, más tras mucho discutirlo con Hashirama y Kori, se dio cuenta de que esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en que el Uchiha estaría obligado a hacer algo que en serio no quería si él quería convertirse en Hokage. Hashirama hizo bien en recordarle que para ser Hokage, tendría que trabajar tanto con gente que lo amaría como que lo odiaría, así que debía acostumbrarse.

Además, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Solo estaría con ellos una semana, miembros fuertes de su clan estarían allí y cuando terminase esa misión, podía ir a incendiar todos los maniquíes de práctica que quisiese para quitarse el estrés.

El acuerdo anterior sobre la Fase A era lo que había llevado a Madara a ese momento. El Uchiha se encontraba en la ya completa aldea escondida entre la hoja (Konoha), nombre que le daba gran orgullo a Madara y la verdad, ya le daba una razón más para amar a esa aldea. Él la había fundado, ayudado a construir y como buen padre, le había dado un gran nombre (pensase lo que pensase Hashirama. Al menos él no había nombrado S.P.A.S.M.O).

El día era soleado y caluroso, más se podía divisar nubes en el horizonte, algo que era un mal augurio para el Uchiha. Odiaba cuando llovía en las misiones.

Vestido con su armadura roja, Madara esperaba frente a una de las puertas de la aldea. Las puertas eran entradas que atravesaban las murallas que protegerían a la aldea de animales salvajes y ninja desconocidos, y aunque estaban lejos de ser terminadas realmente, ya cumplían en parte su función.

El Uchiha había sido el primero en llegar. Su ansiedad no lo había dejado dormir realmente y se vio obligado a levantarse más temprano en vez de desperdiciar el tiempo, aunque eso lo dejo con mucho tiempo libre con el que no sabía realmente que hacer.

Madara suspiró. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor si hubiese intentado quedarse en cama durmiendo, entonces no se estaría muriendo del aburrimiento. O tal vez si le hubiese preguntado a Kori por algún trabajito antes de irse…

En el silencio de la mañana, roto solo por algunos pájaros, escuchó que varias personas se acercaban. Eran Hashirama, Tobirama y para su sorpresa, Ayame. Su amigo y la mujer parecían felices de verle, el menor obviamente no tanto. Aun así, Madara lo saludo a él también cuando este paso a su lado, nada más que un 'buenos días' muy cordial que dejó a Tobirama sorprendido y confundido, Tras un momento de pensárselo, el Senju devolvió el saludo, para seguir en sus asuntos, o sea, mirar los árboles y edificios cercanos, ignorando al Uchiha.

Hashirama, por su parte, saludó al Uchiha con una sonrisa y una palmadita en el hombro. Ayame simplemente sonrió y le saludo con la mano.

"Hey" saludó Madara, confundido ante tanta felicidad de sus amigos.

"Buenos días, Madara. Qué bueno verte en esta hermosa y fresca mañana." Dijo Hashirama, con un gesto dramático.

"Hey, Madara. Qué bueno verte." Dijo Ayame.

"Muy bien, ¿Por qué están aquí?" no había acordado con ellos encontrarse allí ¿para que habían venido?

"¿Qué, es que uno no puede despedirse de un amigo que se va en un largo viaje?" respondió Ayame, con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro. Sonrisa que a Madara le empezaba a gustar.

"Te extrañaríamos muchísimo más si no hubiésemos venido a despedirnos de ti, Madara." Terminó Hashirama.

"Mi viaje no es tan largo. No tenían por qué venir." Comentó Madara, un poco intimidado por el gesto de amistad de ambos. Nunca había tenido a alguien que no fuese de su familia que aceptara que lo extrañaría tan abiertamente como ellos. Era muy extraño para él que alguien se preocupase por su persona desinteresadamente. Tal vez Kori y Souta hasta cierto punto, pero nadie más.

"Aww, mira, te estas sonrojando." Señalo Hashirama, causando que Madara se pusiera nervioso y por ende, 'aparentemente' enojado. Sacudiendo su puño hacia Hashirama, el Uchiha comenzó a gritar.

"¡NO ES CIERTO!"

"Claro que si"

"¡QUE NO!"

"Que sí. Me sorprende que te avergüences solo porque vinimos"

"ES POR EL CALOR"

"Por supuesto, Madara."

"Hombres, ¿podrían dejar de hacer eso?" intervino finalmente Ayame, deteniendo la discusión antes de que escalará a mayores. "ambos pueden llegar comportarse como unos niños ¿lo sabían?"

Hashirama rio y se rascó el cuello, mientras que Madara se cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Secretamente estaba feliz por el momento: Hashirama y él discutían como cuando eran niños y los tres se comportaban como buenos amigos. Momentos como ese no solían olvidársele a Madara fácilmente.

"Así que, ¿Qué harás exactamente?" preguntó Ayame con las manos tras la espalda e inclinándose para estar más cerca de Madara, obviamente curiosa.

"Soy un shinobi, Ayame. Mis misiones no son de tu incumbencia." Respondió Madara, tratando de sonar lo más serio y arrogante posible, justo como era frente a los desconocidos. Solo cuando vio las miradas confundidas y heridas de sus amigos, perdió el control y comenzó a reír fuertemente.

Entendiendo el chiste, Hashirama comenzó a reír, más Ayame se molestó realmente por eso.

"¿Acaso te estas burlando de mí, Uchiha?" contesto Ayame.

"Oh, vamos Ayame, era solo una broma." Dijo Madara entre risas.

"S-sí, Ayame-chan. Disfruta de este momento, Madara no tiende a hacer chistes" dijo el sonriente Senju. "Tal vez vuelvas a ver esto dentro de unos mil años, así que aprovecha."

Madara le dio una palmadita al Senju en el hombro, un poco molestó por el último comentario. Más después de mirarse fijamente por unos segundos, ambos siguieron riendo pero más fuerte. Ayame se les unió rápidamente. Ya no tenían una razón fija por la cual reírse, la broma de Madara no había sido tan buena realmente, más lo hacían porque se sentía bien, porque estaban felices en compañía de los otros.

Ya cuando se hubieron terminado de reír, Ayame preguntó más seria mientras se limpiaba una lágrima del ojo.

"Ya, en serio. ¿Qué tienes que hacer que te vas por tanto tiempo?"

"Nada muy importante. Patrullar los alrededores, verificar que las trampas estén activas, revisar una que otra caravana que se esté acercando a la aldea. Todo muy fácil."

Madara no pudo notarlo, pero decirle eso a Ayame hizo que esta se relajarse y se le levantase los hombros, feliz de que su amigo no tuviese que hacer nada peligroso. Aun así…

"Asegúrate de no hacer nada peligroso, Madara. En serio."

"No te preocupes, Ayame." Dijo el Uchiha, sonriendo un poco.

"Aunque quiero hacerte unas advertencias, Madara." Comentó Hashirama, demasiado serio para estar jugando y haciendo que el Uchiha le pusiese atención de inmediato. Los tres se acercaron más y el Senju susurró,

"Ten cuidado con Tobirama. Sabe que quieres convertirte en Hokage y hará todo lo que tenga a su disposición para dejarte mal frente a todos. Él no te apoya aún y todavía es muy joven. Por eso, quiero que te asegures que no haga nada tonto y más que todo, quiero que lo cuides."

Madara se sentía sorprendido por eso. ¿Por qué Hashirama le pedía eso, sabiendo que no solo su hermano menor y él se despreciaban sino que además le había pedido matar a Tobirama o suicidarse en aquella ya lejana y antigua batalla? Hashirama, sintiendo la confusión de su amigo, contestó,

"Tobirama es joven y no comprende, pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día no solo te vea a ti como líder sino también a todos los de la aldea como hermanos. Sé que desprecia a tu clan. Eso no debe sorprenderte, sé que lo sabes, más quiero que le muestres que como aliados, los Uchiha no son malos. Que tu gente es igual a la mía, pues todos somos humanos."

Madara se quedó sin palabras. Hashirama de verdad le había dado muchas vueltas en su cabeza a la elección de Madara como Hokage, llegando incluso a pensar realmente que él podría hacer cambiar a Tobirama y hacerle ver a todos como iguales mientras que el mismísimo Madara aprendía a hacer lo mismo.

El líder Uchiha miró sobre su hombro en dirección al menor de los Senju, quien ahora hablaba con uno de los hombres del otro clan, riendo. ¿Podría **él** mismo lograr ver a Tobirama como un hermano durante la pequeña misión?...

Madara miró fijamente a Hashirama y asintió. No lo defraudaría.

"Muy bien, Hashirama. Cuidaré a tu hermano."

"Gracias, Madara."

Hashirama le dio unos golpecitos a la espalda de Madara y le guiño el ojo. Había una camaradería que volvía a renacer de las cenizas entre ellos, hecho que cualquiera podía notar ahora si miraban bien a ambos hombres.

Madara miró por encima de su hombro y vio que todos los miembros del escuadrón habían llegado ya al lugar. Pronto seria hora de partir.

Madara cerró los ojos y suspiró. Él sería el líder oficial del escuadrón, más por la mirada que le lanzaban los otros ninja, especialmente los del clan Senju, sabía que tendría problemas, algo que le preocupaba mucho en realidad, aunque no dejase que sus amigos lo notaran. No quería preocuparlos.

"Bueno, parece que tengo que irme." Dijo Madara con un tono de disculpa. "Hashirama, dejé a Kori como líder esta semana. Sé que no hará nada malo pero por favor si surge algún problema, ayúdale." Hashirama asintió ante el pedido de Madara.

"Madara, espera. Tengo algo para ti." Ayame alcanzó algo dentro de su gabardina y se lo mostró a Madara. Era un objeto que el Uchiha nunca había visto en su vida. Parecía un trozo de metal pulido grueso el cual estaba lleno de ranuras, aparentemente retractiles. Ayame se lo pasó a Madara, para que este lo observase mejor.

El extraño objeto tenía un color carmesí metálico y si se miraba bien, se podía observar que estaba finamente decorado con diseños de halcones y amatistas. Cuando Madara estiro uno de los objetos de las extrañas ranuras, este revelo ser un cuchillo.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Madara, curioso. Era en serio que nunca había visto tal cosa en su vida.

"Es un nuevo diseño de navaja especial que creé y he estado perfeccionando a través de los años." Ayame señalo el extraño objeto, la 'navaja especial', que sostenía Madara. "Este es el mejor ejemplar que he podido fabricar hasta ahora. Contiene no solo una navaja, sino también un punzón, un abrelatas y una saca clavos. Sé que no te servirá de mucho, aparte de la navaja te debe parecer inútil, más me pareció el mejor regalo que podía darte pues la hice yo para ti."

Madara se quedó boquiabierto frente Ayame, sin saber realmente que decir. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había dado un regalo y ahora un simple 'gracias' parecía no bastar. Ayame confundió la expresión de Madara por molestia hacia el regalo, porque pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno para el shinobi.

"No tienes que utilizarla si no quieres…" dijo Ayame, mirando al piso.

"Y-yo...yo…" Madara tartamudeó, nervioso. Hashirama le dio un codazo en las costillas, haciendo que el Uchiha lo mirase, para luego señalar con las cejas a Ayame quien parecía triste. Madara se sintió mal por eso y decidió arreglar el pequeño malentendido. "Ayame… mira, yo nunca he sido muy bueno con los agradecimientos pero…muchas, muchas gracias." Madara se guardó la navaja en el compartimiento de los kunai en su pierna. "Será mi amuleto de buena suerte."

Ayame alzó la mirada abruptamente y le sonrió a Madara, quien le devolvió la mirada realmente agradecido. Le pareció un poco ridículo que la joven pensara que no le gustaría su regalo. Esa navaja estaba tan bien decorada que parecía más un objeto de joyería que un arma, pero teniendo en cuenta de que ella era la aprendiza de Zaku, no le sorprendió.

"Bueno…" dijo Madara tras un momento incómodo. Ya estaba siendo tarde para la misión "Supongo que es hora de que me vaya…"

Hashirama y Madara se dieron un apretón de manos, mientras que Ayame le dio un abrazo de despedida. Ambos le desearon la mejor de las suertes con la Fase A, algo que Madara les agradeció de corazón pues sabía que realmente la iba a necesitar.

"Cuídense." Dijo Madara antes de darse la vuelta e irse juntó a los demás miembros del escuadrón. Tenía esperanza de que todo saliese bien y que su propia misión personal saliese siendo todo un éxito, más no pudo evitar preocuparse. Además, debía quería admitir que quería quedarse con sus amigos, aunque era una lástima que no pudiera. Madara sacó de nuevo la navaja del compartimiento para kunai y la observo.

Sí. Definitivamente iba a extrañar a sus amigos.

* * *

Hashirama y Ayame caminaban de vuelta a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo juntos, pues la forja había terminado siendo construida bastante cerca de las casas de los Senju. Ayame tenía una expresión alegre y la mirada perdida, a la vez que tarareaba una canción. Que feliz parecía aquella mujer.

"¿Pasa algo, Ayame?" preguntó Hashirama, algo desconcertado. Ayame volteo a mirarle mientras sonreía.

"Le gusto mi regalo." Dijo simplemente Ayame y entonces Hashirama comprendió porque estaba tan feliz.

"¿Por qué no habría de gustarle?"

"Porque es Madara. ES muy perfeccionista, hasta donde he podido saber por el tiempo en que hemos pasado juntos."

Hashirama miró a la mujer y luego sacudió la cabeza. "Todavía te falta conocer una que otra cosa de Madara, Ayame. Puede que él sea perfeccionista pero también es muy agradecido. Además, con semejante regalo, sin importar las imperfecciones o el uso nunca te lo habría negado."

"Sabes mucho de él…creo." Hashirama rio ante él comentario de la mujer.

"Bueno, eso es porque lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… desde que éramos pequeños."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ayame. Nunca se había imaginado eso, puesto que el Uchiha le tenía cierto rencor obvio a Hashirama solo hasta hacia unos días.

"Si, pero nuestra amistad nunca ha sido fácil. La guerra siempre nos separaba, por eso me gusta esta paz. Por fin puedo recuperar a alguien que perdí." La respuesta de Hashirama le pareció algo triste a Ayame, quien no había perdido realmente a nadie por la guerra. Qué vida tan difícil tenían los ninja.

"¿Crees que todo estará bien?" preguntó Ayame, refiriéndose a S.P.A.S.M.O y el éxito de Madara. Ahora preocupada. Madara, como shinobi, también había perdido a muchas personas y si no lograba convertirse en lo que más quería ahora, ¿Quién sabia como reaccionaria el Uchiha?

"No te preocupes, Ayame-chan. Todo estará bien y Madara se convertirá en el mejor líder de todos."

En realidad Hashirama también estaba preocupado, más no podía dejar que la mujer lo notara. Eso no ayudaría en nada. Así que prefirió cambiar de tema.

"¿Así que tú y Madara…?"

"¿Yo y Madara que?"

"Pues, ya sabes…" Ayame se quedó mirando al Senju hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando.

"¿Qué? ¡NO!"

"Oh, vamos, es muy obvio por tu parte."

"¡Si apenas nos conocemos!"

"¿Y?"

"AAAACHH"

Hashirama no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de la herrera. Estaba realmente molesta. El Senju no pudo evitar carcajear frente a tal expresión, causando que la mujer se molestara aún más y después de pisar el suelo fuertemente, empezó a caminar mucho más rápido, tratando de alejarse del Senju.

"Oh vamos Ayame-chan, solo dímelo. No te pongas molesta."

"No."

"¡Ayame-chan!"

"No voy a tener esta conversación contigo."

A decir verdad, aunque la mujer estuviese furiosa con él, debía ver el lado bueno del asunto. Por fin le había quitado esa deprimente expresión a Ayame causada por su conversación… aunque ahora debía cuidarse de que esa mujer no lo lastimase esa semana por 'accidente'. Mujeres.

* * *

Ranmaru estaba feliz. No, feliz no, eufórico. Por fin, desde la cima de la montaña en donde estaba, podía ver el fin de toda esa tontería sobre la tablilla.

Después de huir del pueblito en donde había matado a los ninja Sarutobi y a la anciana, el shinobi se había dirigido al lugar donde el pobre joven le había indicado. Y tal como había dicho, la aldea ninja era imposible no verla.

Incluso desde esa distancia el peli rojo podía observar el lugar, en donde las luces se veían como luciérnagas en medio de la oscura noche. Allí estaba su meta, su más grande deseo en ese momento. Porque con la tablilla, recibía el más grande premio de todos: sobrevivir.

Ranmaru quería llorar de la alegría. Realmente quería hacerlo, pero no. Los ninja no lloran por esas tonterías. Aún así, el shinobi no podía dejar de ver las cosas desde los ojos de un optimista, incluso sabiendo que las cosas solo se complicarían a partir de ahí.

Era obvio que los Uchiha tendrían la tabla del sabio de los seis caminos bajo la más rigurosa seguridad. Sería difícil obtenerla, si es que lograba acercarse lo suficiente a la aldea.

Entonces Ranmaru tuvo una idea. De seguro había ninja vigilando los alrededores y las caravanas ¿No? Pues el plan seria simple.

Atraparía a uno de esos ninja, lo interrogaría y luego obtendría toda la información que necesitaba para violar parte de la seguridad. Tal vez tendría que observar por una semana o dos los movimientos de la gente de la aldea, más al final podría infiltrarse sin problemas si era cuidadoso.

Ranmaru sonrió. Ahora tenía que buscar a alguien al cual interrogar, o a varios pues no pensaba que tal secreto fuese común publicárselo a todos los miembros de los clanes.

Eso sería muy interesante.

* * *

**Día 1.**

Madara tenía un grave problema de socialización. Puede que al ser un Uchiha, los demás le dieran la impresión de que su arrogancia era causada por su carisma o alta autoestima, más eso no era cierto. Existía una razón por la cual Madara no podía hacer amigos normalmente y no era ni siquiera que odiase a los demás (no del todo), era simplemente que la comunicación civil entre personas, algo normal entre humanos, le era casi imposible de entender.

Y no era porque no fuese capaz de actuar civilmente (era muy capaz de hacer eso, sino no sería líder de su clan) sino porque en realidad, no le era fácil comprender a aquellos a su alrededor, ya fuese porque él hubiese sufrido más en su vida o no, y esto lo cambio profundamente, Madara en ese momento no era capaz de procesar o asimilar cualquier opinión o decisión que no fuera la suya, pues le era más fácil pensar que todos los demás estaban mal y que él tenía la razón. Su escusa era que eso lo hacía más disciplinado y que al final siempre resultaba que él si tenía razón.

Esto era lo que no permitía a Madara socializarse en un grupo, ni siquiera su escuadrón en el que él había quedado como líder (sabía que Tobirama se quejaría de eso tarde o temprano) y en el cual debía sentir al menos un poco de compañerismo, pero en realidad eso no existía.

Los Uchiha en el grupo no lo tenían en un pedestal por así decirlo. En sus miradas podía ver cómo le tenían miedo y desprecio, y eso que no sabían que él era el culpable de lo de la fortaleza. Y ni hablar de los Senju. Madara pensó que podía con ellos, más con Tobirama y su desprecio infeccioso, eso era imposible. Tobirama y su grupito lo odiaban a él, y por su parte, Madara no era precisamente que los amase. Así, ver a todos como sus hermanos de verdad se estaba complicando.

Puede que todos ellos siguieran sus órdenes, más era evidente que eso era por obligación, que aún no le tenían ningún respeto. Madara deseaba fervientemente cambiar eso.

Habían pasado todo el primer día recorriendo los caminos trazados alrededor de la aldea hasta unos quince km adentro del bosque. Pocas caravanas se dignaban a pasar por aquellos lugares, por lo que la tarea fue más que todo aburrida. Esa aburrición solo sirvió para que algunas de las expectativas de Madara muriesen, al menos las que involucraban una gran cacería de un criminal o algo. De verdad había pasado mucho tiempo para el shinobi sin salir a hacer nada que involucrase luchar (sin contar cuando intento ahorcar a Tobirama) y aunque correr por los bosques se sentía bien, definitivamente no era lo mismo.

Ya de noche, él y sus compañeros hicieron un pequeño campamento en el cual solo encendieron una pequeña fogata, pues el calor de esa época era muy horrible como para poner tiendas de acampar y las nubes no parecían estar acercándose a su ubicación. Era obvio que la reacción de todos seria la que paso: Senju duermen en un lado, Uchiha en el otro y Madara, rechazado o temido, dormía en otro lado, haciendo que todos estuviesen en una especie de triangulo alrededor del fuego.

Mirándolos desde su esquina y recostado en un árbol, Madara pudo observar tranquilamente a los miembros de su escuadrón.

Habían otros tres Uchiha, Kamo, un veterano de los tiempos de guerra que siempre mantenía una expresión seria en su ya envejecido rostro y que como Madara parecía tener cierto resentimiento hacia los Senju acompañándoles, Hayabusa, un joven callado que como Kamo siempre mantenía una expresión sería más parecía no molestarle los Senju y Kurasu, un joven de más o menos la misma edad de Kamo más que era más hiperactivo que una rata que tomo mucho café y aunque hablara mucho con sus primos e incluso intentase hablar con los Senju (quienes gratamente lo ignoraban), parecía tenerle pánico a Madara. Nunca lo miraba a los ojos, siempre se mostraba sumiso y asustado y cuando le hablaba, mantenía la cabeza gacha.

A Madara no le sorprendía. Quien sabe que cosas le habrían dicho sobre él a aquel muchacho.

El resto de los integrantes de escuadrón, los Senju, eran un misterio para él. Al único que podía decir que sabía era a Tobirama, quien es ese viaje se había dedicado a mirarlo con desprecio junto con los otros todo el día, y eso en realidad no le ayudaba mucho en su 'misión personal'. Lo único que sabía de los demás era que el viejo barbudo se llamaba Ushio, el musculoso y alto se llamaba Tama y que el más joven se llamaba Kotaro. Nada más en especial.

Madara suspiró. Su primer día no había sido nada exitoso, más aún tenía la esperanza de que todo pudiese mejorar al día siguiente. En ese momento, era lo único que podía hacer.

Madara escuchó unos pasos en la oscuridad del bosque, pero no le preocupó. Él sabía de quien eran, más el resto del grupo se puso un poco alerta, aunque puede que inconscientemente, pues estaban casi todos dormidos en el suelo del bosque.

"Tu turno" dijo simplemente Tobirama cuando paso a su lado. El Uchiha suspiró más fuerte que antes. Que aburrido era todo eso.

Se alistó para hacer la guardia, asegurándose que tuviese todo, más creía fielmente en que no necesitaría ninguna de sus armas esa noche. Mirando hacia atrás, pudo ver a Tobirama ya recostado en otro árbol, más mirándolo muy fijamente, como siempre diciéndole sobre su desconfianza y odio hacia él con la mirada. Madara le devolvió la mirada y luego salió del campamento, sintiendo la mirada del Senju durante unos diez metros. Subiéndose a la copa de un árbol, Madara miro a su alrededor y suspiró. Qué problema resultaba todo eso.

* * *

**Día 2**

El segundo día no había probado ser más fructífero que el anterior. Habían recorrido todos los caminos de nuevo, más no habían encontrado ningún tipo de amenaza para la aldea. Lo más interesante que vieron fue a una pequeña caravana de mercaderes invitados que se había varado en medio del camino debido a que una de las ruedas de madera de su carro se había destrozado.

Cuando la vio, Madara tuvo dos opciones. Seguir con su aburrida rutina del día o ayudar a los preocupados mercaderes y entretenerse un poco. Era obvio que escogería la segunda. Más cuando compartió su decisión, por increíble que parezca, encontró resistencia.

"No podemos distraernos de la misión, Madara." Replicó Tobirama, obviamente solo para llevarle la contraria.

"Tobirama-sama tiene razón. Quien sabe que podría pasar si no vigilamos los caminos." Dijo Ushio, quien le tenía un gran respeto al Senju y siempre seguía lo que el otro dijese. Un leal perro, en opinión de Madara.

"Oh, vamos." Dijo Kurasu, para la gran sorpresa de Madara. "No ha pasado nada interesante y los caminos están más desiertos que nunca. No creo que ocurra nada malo."

Kurasu sonrió al terminar, su naturaleza amigable mostrándose de nuevo. Era extraño ver a un Uchiha tan joven así. Madara arqueo una ceja hacia él, sorprendió que el otro lo apoyase, más frustrado porque cuando el menor lo miro a los ojos por erros, Kurasu de nuevo mostro el miedo en sus ojos y bajo la mirada. Madara resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos.

Quien entendía a ese chico.

"Además," prosiguió Madara. "No nos tardaremos mucho tiempo. Solo les ayudaremos a seguir su viaje y ya. ¿No estábamos aquí para vigilar las caravanas y protegerlas? Bueno, así estaríamos cumpliendo nuestro trabajo. Vigilamos a su caravana mientras la arreglamos y así nos aseguramos que no se los coman animales salvajes en la noche. Yo no le veo problema."

"Yo tampoco." Respondió Kamo.

"Ni yo." Asintió Hayabusa.

Los Senju no siguieron protestando, por lo que Madara tomó eso como señal de que estaban de acuerdo.

Al final, resultó infinitamente más interesante ayudarles a los viajeros. Kotaro creó una simple rueda de madera para ellos y como agradecimiento, los mercaderes les regalaron el almuerzo, evitando así la incómoda tarea de tener que cazar algo en equipo.

Viendo a todos comer y charlar con los mercaderes, Madara, como siempre en una esquina, no puedo evitar sentir la tranquilidad del momento. Tobirama y él no estaban concentrados en quemarse con la mirada, puesto que el Senju estaba muy distraído hablando con una joven de la caravana; y los demás parecían tranquilos frente a la distractora presencia de los pronto vendedores de telas en Konoha.

Lo mejor de todo era los más jóvenes de ambos clanes se habían por lo menos dirigido la palabra durante ese almuerzo, siendo Kotaro y Kurasu los más amigables entre ellos.

Si, Madara había recuperado un poco las esperanzas de que todo saliese bien al final, puesto que acababa de comprobar que ninguno de allí tenía impedimentos para socializar con desconocidos. Ahora, si podía lograr involucrarlos en algo en que todos tuviesen que interactuar entre ellos…

De repente, Madara sintió una presencia. No sabía de donde provenía exactamente, pero definitivamente estaba ahí. Él siempre era capaz de detectar esas cosas debido a su alta sensibilidad al ambiente y sabía por eso que él no se lo estaba inventando.

Madara activo su sharingan y miró rápidamente a su alrededor, pero no pudo notar nada fuera de lo normal. Y tan rápido como apareció, la presencia se esfumo. No podía sentir ningún rastro de chakra extraño ni nada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Madara desactivo su sharingan. Tal vez si se había equivocado o el aburrimiento lo empezaba a afectar.

Después de solo unas horas, los ninja se alejaron de allí, ya descansados a proseguir su misión en la cálida y anaranjada tarde

* * *

**Día 3.**

No podía ser el aburrimiento. O alguien los estaba observando desde lejos o Madara se estaba volviendo loco, más había algo allí. Alguien, para ser más exactos.

Madara lo había sentido ya varias veces ese día. Cuando estaban pasando cerca de los caminos de nuevo, cuando se adentraron más al bosque, cuando pasaron junto a los grandes acantilados de piedra, en la frontera e incluso cuando se detuvieron a descansar cerca de un lago y Madara se refrescó, pensando que todo era culpa del calor, la presencia siguió ahí.

Madara estaba muy pero muy preocupado por eso. Solo él había parecido notar al extraño, lo que podía significar que esa persona, quien era capaz de ocultarse de miembros de los más poderosos clanes, era un shinobi de gran habilidad. Y, por ende, de gran ingenio.

Tal vez estuviese tratando de ponerles una trampa o simplemente los estuviese espiando. Fuera lo que fuera, no era un aliado, pues si lo fuera no tendría por que ocultarse.

El Uchiha miró a sus compañeros quienes descansaban alrededor del claro. Esa gente era SU gente ahora. Ellos estaban bajo su cargo y debía asegurarse de que saliesen ilesos de semejante misión tan simple. Ellos eran más y hasta ahora solo había sentido una presencia: tal vez, combinados, podrían acabar con aquella molestia y en el camino, él podría ganarse el respeto que necesitaba.

Pero para eso, Madara debía hacer lo que más odiaba y más difícil le parecía en esta vida…

Hablar y convencer a todos (especialmente a un Senju peli blanco) que él tenía razón y de que alguien los seguía.

Madara dejo salir un quejido de molestia. Sabía que esa semana iba a ser horrible.

El Uchiha se acercó a Tobirama, quien estaba recostado junto a un árbol creando una pequeña bola de agua en el aire, como si fuese un niño jugando con tierra. Al sentir que él mayor se acercaba, el Senju dejó caer la bola, la cual se deshizo en el suelo y en segundos desapareció.

Tobirama miró a Madara con desprecio, más se extrañó cuando vio la expresión del Uchiha.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó tranquilo Tobirama. Estaba aburrido pero de buen humor, así que entretendría al Uchiha unos momentos.

"¿No has notado nada… extraño en los alrededores últimamente?" Tobirama miró a Madara unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

"No, nada que este fuera de lo normal." El gesto de molestia y el suspiro de Madara llamaron la atención de Senju. "¿Qué pasa?... ¿Lo has notado tú?"

Madara asintió. Trataba de no hablar en una voz muy elevada pues temía que el enemigo lo escuchase. Pero era eso mismo lo que hacía que los demás lo mirasen con sospecha.

"¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó Tobirama preocupado.

"Desde ayer, creo. Al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, pero…"

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ibas a ser tu capaz de sentir algo que nadie más aquí puede?" El tono de Tobirama destilaba veneno y sarcasmo, aunque Madara podía sentir que había algo más en él. "¿Estás seguro que no es solo tu imaginación?"

"Completamente" respondió el Uchiha. No le cabía la menor duda, él no era el mejor shinobi de los Uchiha por nada.

Tobirama hizo un gesto de molestia. Obviamente que no le creía del todo a Madara, más si existía un riesgo de peligro, sería muy estúpido de su parte ignorarlo solo por su escepticismo y desprecio hacia el Uchiha. Más vale prevenir que lamentar, como solía decir su ya difunta madre.

"Digamos que tienes razón…" comenzó el Senju. "¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?"

"Poner trampas. Muchas, muchas trampas." Respondió simplemente el Uchiha. No podía arriesgarse a combatir al extraño directamente si al final quería interrogarlo. No, un combate directo de ocho contra uno en el cual todos los miembros eran poderosos shinobi probaría ser demasiado para cualquiera.

"Las trampas son las herramientas de los cobardes." Replicó Tobirama, haciendo querer a Madara darse un golpe en la frente. Que cerrado era aquel chico… y tonto. Cerrado y tonto… Definitivamente hermano de Hashirama.

"Las trampas son herramientas de un shinobi, tal como los kunai. Además, así maximizamos las posibilidades de no matar al enemigo antes de interrogarlo." Dijo Madara con un tono monótono, como si ya hubiese tenido esa conversación mil veces antes. "Utilizarlas será nuestra mejor opción."

"¿Y si no?"

"¿Tienes otra idea?" El Uchiha miró al Senju, quien se quedó en silencio. Tomaría eso como un no.

"Entonces ya está decidido."

"Espera. ¿Por qué consultas eso conmigo y no con el resto?" Madara miró de soslayo a Tobirama.

"Simple. Si te convenzo a ti, ya convencí al resto de los tuyos. Y los Uchiha no se opondrán a mí en el campo de batalla. Después de todo, soy su líder."

Madara se alejó del Senju he hizo una señal para que todos se acercasen a él. Era hora de hacer los preparativos. Madara palpó la navaja de Ayame por encima de su compartimiento para kunai. Ojalá que si le diera algo de suerte.

* * *

**Intentaré publicar lo más pronto posible la parte dos. Ojalá que pueda antes del domingo.**

**No he podido dibujar bien a Ranmaru, al menos no en una pose que me guste. Así que ahí voy. Y sí, Madara no tiene muchos amigos que digamos...**

**Comenten plz. Se les agradecería mucho. Ah, y no. Ranmaru no es del clan tenro. Como dicen las tapas de coca-cola, sigue intentando XD.**


	8. Fase A parte 2

**Dios, por fin termino la segunda parte. Casi que no XD.**

**En fin, quiero dejar claro que Ranmaru es sexy pero merece morir igualmente. Es solo un egoísta.**

**Y espero que al final del cap me perdonen por Kurasu. Ya veran por qué. xp Gracias por sus reviews y por leer. En serio, como siempre se los agradezco.**

**A Y MUKII... mija, buena suerte. En serio.**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE. SI LO HICIESE, EL JUUBI NO SERIA UN BULBASAUR RAQUÍTICO ANOREXICO GIGANTE.**

* * *

**Día 4**

El día anterior, cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien los seguía, los ninja supieron que debían hacer algo mientras ellos tuviesen la ventaja, aunque solo aparentemente. No sabían realmente con que o quien estaban lidiando, teniendo en cuenta que no habían podido percibir la presencia del invasor a tiempo, ni sabían si este ya se había dado cuenta que ellos sabían que estaba ahí. A decir verdad, el líder de los Uchiha sabía que estaban andando con palos de ciego, más no podían hacer nada más, dadas las circunstancias… y Madara odiaba la ceguera, por razones personales claro está.

Aun así, Madara no perdía la esperanza de que un buen plan les sirviese para sorprender a su adversario y les permitiese conseguir la información necesaria para entender el porqué de la presencia del extraño. Tal vez así lograsen prepararse para futuras incursiones de otros clanes desconocidos.

Así que, en el tercer día planificaron discretamente su plan; el cómo engañar y atrapar a alguien que siempre los estaba observando. Pudieron haber intentado atacarlo, como Tobirama había sugerido, más era obvio que de verdad necesitaban saber de quién demonios se trataba antes de matarlo.

Así pues, al cuarto día, el plan se puso en marcha. Tama, uno de los Senju, resultó ser un excelente cazador (tanto de animales como en este caso, de personas) para la muy grata sorpresa de Madara, quien pensaba que todos los Senju pensaban como Tobirama. Tama, junto con Karasu y Hayabusa plantaron unas muy discretas trampas por las partes más arboleadas del camino, siendo aquí el sitio ideal para el Senju.

Para evitar que su enemigo descubriese su plan, el resto de los miembros del escuadrón fingieron buscar al intruso directamente (aunque intentando fallar a propósito.) para ahuyentar un poco al desconocido y así evitar una pelea directa, donde el otro pudiese morir. Esto aparentemente funcionó, pues mientras los tres encargados de esas trampas las enterraban en la tierra o las colgaban en los arboles rápidamente y sin ningún tipo de interrupciones, los otros tenían tiempo de pensar su propia estrategia contra el enemigo en caso de que este entrase en pánico y se tornara violento, así como que trampas poner en el siguiente terreno.

Y así fue como se pasaron el cuarto día, rotando a los encargados de las trampas dependiendo el paisaje en donde se encontrasen, mas nunca cambiando a Tama, el experto.

Madara, Tobirama y Tama organizaron las trampas de los lados más vacíos, las cuales serían más fáciles de ver si el que las plantaba no poseía una visión extraordinaria y fuese un experto en el arte de la ilusión y del sigilo. (Aunque trabajar con Madara no le hizo gracia a Tobirama, pero gracias a Dios que por esa vez, no se quejó)

Tama, Kurasu y Hayabusa se encargaron de las partes más arboleadas, como ya se había señalado antes. Hayabusa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo junto con Tama para no terminar arrancándole la lengua al parlanchín Uchiha.

Tama, Kotaro y Ushio se encargaron de poner las trampas en los vacíos caminos menos transitados, siendo cuidadosos de no ponerlas en sitios donde pudiesen dañar directamente a algún desafortunado mercader que hubiese decidido transitar por ahí.

Y ya al final del día, cuando la oscuridad se apoderó del bosque, Tama, Madara y Kamo se encargaron de colocar las trampas más peligrosas y difíciles de detectar.

Y así, para el final del día el escuadrón había plantado explosivos, kunai y troncos gigantes en casi cada rincón del bosque que ellos tenían que vigilar. Por ahora, eso no sería un problema, puesto que ellos eran los únicos que debían vigilar esa zona, más debían recordar muy bien donde habían dejado todo para el futuro… y para mandar luego a un equipo de reconocimiento a desactivar todas las trampas luego de la misión.

Eso sí sería un verdadero reto.

* * *

**Día 5**

Madara observaba pacientemente como el nervioso Kurasu repasaba una y otra vez su inventario. Sacaba sus kunai de su bolsillo, los contaba y los volvía a guardar. Se aseguraba de tener todos sus rollos, papeles bomba y su pequeña ración de comida que le había quedado del desayuno, todo lo miraba para volverlo a guardar.

El líder de los Uchiha, quien se encontraba de pie contra un gran y viejo árbol seco en el campamento, suspiró ante la ansiedad del más joven. El pobre chico no había dormido bien en la noche. No tuvo que decirlo, todos lo notaron por sus grandes ojeras y la forma nerviosa en la que se movía. Para Madara este comportamiento era normal, pues aunque no pudiese sentir la presencia en la noche, sabía que el otro andaba allí afuera, observándolos de cerca, esperando. Material digno de cualquier pesadilla. Nadie pudo dormir bien sabiendo que los observaban, se sentían como presas en medio de todo eso, aunque se suponía que ellos eran los cazadores.

Un joven shinobi como Kurasu, aunque acostumbrado a la guerra como todos los demás, no debió haber experimentado nunca la sensación constante de que alguien lo vigilaba, y por eso, empezaba muy lentamente a desmoronarse. Madara frunció el ceño. Debía asegurarse de acabar con el extraño pronto y evitar perder a ninguno de sus hombres.

El líder de los Uchiha escucho algunos pasos y vio a Kurasu acercándosele, una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en su rostro. Los demás se habían ido a patrullar un poco muy cerca de allí, tanto que si los llamaba en voz alta, volverían. La razón de esto es que querían asegurarse de que las trampas estuviesen bien colocadas antes de que el desconocido volviese de donde sea que durmiera en la noche y así asegurarse de que todas ellas fueran funcionales.

Kurasu se sacudió un poco de polvo imaginario de los hombros, con las sonrisa aún en su rostro más sin mirar a Madara a los ojos. El líder Uchiha todavía se molestaba un poco cada vez que aquel hermano suyo mostraba tal miedo hacia él, más debía darle crédito, durante ese viaje había logrado confiar un poco más en Madara, de ahí sus ganas de acercársele y hablar con él.

El líder Uchiha estaba satisfecho con eso. Al menos había logrado ganarse de vuelta a alguien. Quien sabe, puede que los otros también lo apoyasen más ahora.

Kurasu tosió, atrayendo la atención del otro Uchiha hacia él. El joven, mirando al suelo pero sin dejar de sonreír, le preguntó a Madara. "¿Crees que ya estamos listos para partir?"

Madara dejó escapar una pequeña risa y luego miró al otro con una sonrisa pícara. "Depende. ¿Lo estás tú?"

Kurasu, entendiendo a que se refería, se rascó el cuello y dejo salir una risa nerviosa. Sabía que todo lo que había hecho durante esa última hora había sido más por calmar sus nervios que realmente por necesidad. Y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, al saber que en realidad no habían partido aún por su culpa.

Kurasu dejó su mano en su cuello y estiró su columna en un disimulado gesto de vergüenza. Genial, posiblemente acababa de hacer el ridículo frente a su jefe. Bien hecho, Kurasu.

"ehhm…" dijo Kurasu. "Creo que ya lo estoy…"

Madara asintió y silbó, indicándole a los demás que volviesen al campamento. Mientras eso, Kurasu se colocó junto al Uchiha.

"Madara-sama… ¿Usted cree que este plan vaya realmente a funcionar?" susurró nervioso el muchacho, poniendo en evidencia su inseguridad.

"Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?" respondió Madara sin dudarlo.

"Bueno, es que nos ha seguido durante los últimos dos días y sin usted, nunca lo habríamos descubierto. Además, no sabemos nada de sus habilidades. ¿Y si descubre las trampas? ¿O si fallan?"

"Kurasu-san." Madara miro a los ojos a su primo, o hermano como ya lo había declarado. Tenía que tranquilizar al otro. "Todos saldrá bien. Y lo sé porque siento que lo hará. Somos ninja Kurasu, y más que todo, Uchiha. No podemos darle cabida a la duda e incertidumbre, y menos dudar de nosotros mismos."

El menor parecía entender lo que Madara le estaba diciendo, mas era incapaz de quitarse la inseguridad que sentía de encima. El líder de los Uchiha suspiró, pues no podía hacer nada más. Él era incapaz de quitarle sus dudas. Siendo tan malo para reconfortar a los demás, Madara solo tuvo la idea de poner su mano en el hombro del otro. Kurasu se sobresaltó frente al contacto más cuando miro al mayor, solo vio una mirada algo preocupada pero determinada.

Madara asintió, gesto que le devolvió un poco inseguro Kurasu, en señal de que estaría bien.

En esos momentos, llegaron el resto de sus compañeros. Todos poseían la misma mirada determinada que Madara, listos para la lucha.

Kotaro se aproximó a Kurasu, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona. "¿Podemos partir ya, Kurasu-san? ¿O necesitas ir al baño de nuevo?"

Todos rieron ante el comentario, aunque la risa de Kurasu salió mucho más nerviosa que antes.

"Si, si… Lo siento" dijo el Uchiha.

"Nah, no es para tanto, chico." Dijo Kamo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Kurasu se había convertido oficialmente en el novato del grupo, a pesar de ser tan experimentado como sus compañeros de la misma edad, más que todo debido a su forma de actuar.

Madara sonrió ante la pequeña muestra de compañerismo. Le recordaba cuando él mismo había sido el nervioso muchacho y los demás, sus hermanos mayores, sus compañeros. Por supuesto, él había sido muchísimo más joven que Kurasu, pero igual.

"Muy bien, ya que todos estamos aquí…" dijo Tobirama, él también parecía estar de mejor humor, aunque nadie sabía cuánto iba a durar eso. " ¿Empezamos con el plan?"

"No veo porque no" respondió Madara, volteándose hacia los demás... "Solo recuerden no pisar ninguna trampa."

El plan de ese día era simple. Repasarían las rutas del día anterior, no solo para ver si ya habían atrapado al actualmente ausente desconocido, sino también para asegurarse de que si no lo habían atrapado aún, este tuviese que pasar por encima de las trampas.

Y así, seguros de que todo andaría bien, partió el escuadrón. La arrogancia de esos hombres podía sentirse a kilómetros.

Una arrogancia que al final terminaría por costarles muy caro.

* * *

Ranmaru había seguido a esos ninja durante tres días ya. Al principio, no estaba muy seguro de quienes eran, más cuando vio a Uchiha Madara junto con ellos, supo que debía seguirlos.

Si había alguien en todo el universo que sabría dónde estaba esa tablilla, sería el Uchiha.

Eso le había subido los ánimos al peli rojo, mas estos fueron desinflados al poco tiempo al darse cuenta de que el Uchiha estaba acompañado por soldados fuertes de su clan y el Senju, siendo esto último algo que extraño bastante a Ranmaru. Y sabía que ellos no eran ningunos idiotas, así que tendría que ser sigiloso.

Al principio, solo se acercaba para quedar a una gran distancia. No podía arriesgarse a que lo descubriesen, incluso siendo el un experto en ocultar su chakra. Mas cuando notó que nadie se percataba de su presencia, le pareció bien acercarse más.

Un gran error, se dio cuenta Ranmaru, porque en cuanto pudo tener contacto visual claro con su objetivo, Madara aparentemente lo descubrió, obligándolo así a huir del lugar.

Volvió al otro día, para descubrir que en realidad, nadie se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Así que siguiéndolos por todo el camino, he incluso durmiendo cerca de su campamento, Ranmaru tuvo mucho tiempo y recursos para planificar su emboscada.

Aunque, se dio cuenta muy tarde, de que tal vez había subestimado al enemigo. Madara sí había notado su presencia y su escuadrón había plantado trampas en cada centímetro cuadrado de ese maldito bosque. Ranmaru no habría notado nada de ese si no fuese que, cuando los más desocupados fingían buscarlo, pasó junto al que parecía ser el más joven hablando en voz alta, distrayéndolo y haciendo que se diese cuanta de la cantidad de trampas que había puesto allí su grupito.

Entonces Ranmaru se vio forzado a crear su propio plan de defensa. Tal vez podría utilizar la situación a su favor, pero ¿Cómo?

Y entonces tuvo una idea, una que le hizo sonreír. Tal vez fuese fácil convertir al cazador en presa por esa vez.

* * *

Madara tenía una mala sensación sobre todo aquello. Sabía que le había dicho a Kurasu que todo saldría bien, y en realidad todavía se sentía confiado, más no podía evitar sentir una pesadez en su espalda, como que algo andaba mal.

Aun así, él y su escuadrón prosiguieron su camino, esta vez pasando las zonas más vacías, en donde las trampas explosivas habían sido mejor colocadas.

Pasando junto a un pequeño charco en el camino, Madara sintió que la sensación aumentaba. Miró a sus compañeros, quienes aunque callados, parecían muy tranquilos. Bueno, todos excepto Kurasu.

Tobirama le llamó por un segundo, atrayendo su atención. El Senju, aunque sentía rencor hacia el Uchiha, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado ante el repentino cambio de actitud del Uchiha.

Hacia no más un momento el otro se veía tan confiado y arrogante, y ahora se veía tan…. Inseguro, por así decirlo. Miraba constante mente a su alrededor y ya no tenía esa chispa en los ojos. Algo andaba mal.

Al escuchar su nombre, Madara volteó hacia Tobirama, quien lo veía con la una ceja alzada. Madara sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió su camino, intentando no mirar atrás para enfatizar (o fingir) su confianza en su plan. Eso al final le costaría caro.

En el charco, Kurasu notó un pequeño pichón de halcón, lo suficientemente grande como para volar y no ahogarse en el agua, más aun así muy pequeño como para salir solo. El joven shinobi volteo hacia Kotaro, quien no parecía darle la menor importancia al asunto.

Kurasu negó con la cabeza. Era increíble la gente que no le importasen lo más mínimo las animales, y más un Senju. El Uchiha camino sobre el agua, su sharingan desactivado, en dirección del pequeño animal. Kotaro intento detenerlo agarrando su hombro, no tanto porque pensara que fuese peligroso, sino porque el nervioso y fácilmente distraído Uchiha los haría demorarse aún más.

Kurasu simplemente se quitó la mano del otro de encima y camino hacia el polluelo. Solo cuando estaba frente a él, apunto de tocarlo, Kamo, teniendo siempre su sharingan activado se volteó a mirar que hacían los más jóvenes. Y entonces, palideciendo y sin poder gritar, abrió los ojos como platos.

Habían sido engañados.

El halcón desapareció en una nube de humo y antes de que Kurasu pudiese moverse, todo el charco exploto, lanzando a los sorprendidos ninja al menos 5 metros por el aire, y propinándole unas graves quemaduras a Kotaro, Kamo y Hayabusa.

Madara se levantó rápidamente del lugar en donde había caído y buscó a sus compañeros, sin darle importancia en lo más mínimo a su doliente lado izquierdo. Solo faltaba Kurasu.

El Uchiha activó su mangekyo Sharingan, buscando cualquier indicio de su atacante entre la espesa nube de polvo, mas no había ni rastros de él. Lo único que pudo notar (y lo que lo hizo entrar en pánico) es que la explosión había causado que las demás trampas explosivas alrededor empezaran a accionarse, como una lente reacción en cadena.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Madara agarro el brazo de las dos personas más cercanas, Tobirama y Tama, y gritando, corrió hacia el bosque.

"**¡CORRAN!"**

Todos lograron ponerse de pie y correr hacia el bosque. Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Madara pudo ver gracias a su sharingan que una gran bola de fuego azul se les aproximaba. No sabía que era eso, o de donde había salido, más rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaban acorralados.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Soltó a los Senju que tenía en las manos e incluso con las explosiones todavía a sus espaldas, Madara realizo varios sellos con sus manos y puso su mano derecha frente a su boca, respirando una gran cantidad de aire.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu"**

De la boca de Madara brotó una gran bola de fuego, la cual impactó contra la azulada y reventó en una gran explosión, aunque esta vez lo suficientemente lejos como para no salir afectados.

Girando en diagonal para evadir el lugar de donde había salido tal ataque, los sobreviviente corrieron en dirección de la seguridad lo más rápido posible, sin tener tiempo de mirar hacia atrás.

En mitad del camino, Madara sintió que el dolor en su costado aumentaba, más se forzó a seguir adelante. No podía desfallecer, no ahora.

No ahora, que sentía al enemigo casi a su lado.

Madara abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y miro a su lado. Junto a él, más o menos a un metro y medio de distancia, había un hombre encapuchado, ojos ocultos pero con un poco de cabello rojo saliéndose de su gabardina, sonriéndole sardónicamente. Madara se enfureció. El muy maldito había planeado todo eso.

Al demonio con lo de atraparlo vivo, ese tipo podía darse por muerto.

Madara, en su furia ciega, hizo un cambio abrupto de dirección, abalanzándose sobre el otro con la navaja de Ayame en mano. Desafortunadamente, el extraño había previsto este movimiento y con gran rapidez, se hizo a un lado, provocando que Madara cayese al suelo y se golpease con un tronco en su otro costado, haciéndole perder finalmente la conciencia.

Ranmaru no podía creer lo fácil que había sido engañar a Madara. Si el hombre hubiese estado menos confiado y más pendiente de sus alrededores, habría notado el genjutsu desde el principio. Su arrogancia había sido una clara ventaja, especialmente luego cuando su furia le encegueció la razón y le hizo intentar atacarlo. Solo bastó con un simple movimiento para dejar fuera del combate a un supuesto "prodigio" de los Uchiha. Que humillante.

Los compañeros del Uchiha siguieron corriendo por un momento, ignorando a su amigo caído por el temor y la adrenalina que sentían, y dándole tiempo suficiente a Ranmaru para acercarse a Madara, pero cuando ya estaba cerca, una gran ola apareció del aire y lo arrastro lejos, con el tratando de alcanzar al Uchiha.

Sí. Una ola. Sonaba ridículo… debió haberse deshecho de Senju Tobirama primero.

* * *

Tobirama estaba asustado, más con la cabeza siempre fría. Pudo notar que Madara no corría juntó a él y rápidamente se detuvo a buscarlo. Un extraño, posiblemente su atacante, se acercaba a Madara con confianza y sonriendo. Fue un placer para el Senju borrar esa expresión de su rostro

No pensó en su debía acabar con la vida de Madara, su viejo enemigo, en ese momento. Tampoco pensó si el Uchiha merecía ser salvado. Solo lo tomó por el brazo, se lo pasó por los hombros y siguió corriendo.

"¡Tobirama-sama!" escuchó gritar a Tama, quien había calmado el paso para esperar a su superior. "¿De verdad crees que es prudente salvar-"

"AHORA NO TAMA." Lo interrumpió Tobirama. Ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse luego. Por ahora, debía asegurarse de que el mejor amigo de su hermano volviese a casa. Se lo había prometido a Hashirama y Ayame-chan antes de partir.

"¿No deberíamos buscar al muchacho?" pregunto Tama, refiriéndose a Kurasu.

"No pienses en él. No pudo haber sobrevivido a la explosión."

Y así, ambos siguieron corriendo, tratando de alcanzar a sus compañeros y esconderse en un lugar seguro.

* * *

El peli rojo se levantó del suelo del bosque cuando ya la ola se hubiese detenido. Estaba empapado y humillado, pero afortunadamente ileso. Aun así, Ranmaru no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran de la vergüenza. ¡Si los demás se enteraban de eso algún día, sería su fin!

Se quitó la gabardina y la escurrió rápidamente, molesto por la falta de protección en su cabeza. De verdad odiaba tener la cabeza descubierta.

Mientras realizaba esa acción, Ranmaru pensaba en qué hacer. Podía ir y tratar de atacarlos en ese momento y luego interrogar a Madara, más eso podía resultar ser letal al final. No había nada más peligroso que una rata acorralada después de todo.

No, lo mejor sería esperar hasta el día siguiente. La mayoría de las trampas aún seguían funcionales, así que podría utilizarlas a su ventaja. Los ninja posiblemente intentarían volver a su aldea el día siguiente, por lo que podría sorprenderlos en el camino antes de que pidiesen refuerzos.

Ranmaru se puso su aun mojada gabardina con algo de molestia por la pesadez. Tendría que buscar un lugar para el mismo donde pasar la noche. Su objetivo no podría moverse por hoy, dadas las circunstancias.

El shinobi caminó un rato en dirección de las ya acabadas explosiones. Por el hecho de que los otros no hicieran nada más por hoy, no quería decir que él también se quedase quieto desde ya.

Ranmaru entró en la quemada tierra, buscando el cadáver del Uchiha que había sido engañado por su ilusión. Era increíble que un Uchiha, especialmente un Uchiha, dueños del poderoso sharingan y Maestro de la ilusión, pudiesen caer en tal truco. Tal vez las leyendas sobre ellos no eran más que inventadas.

Ranmaru se acercó a lo que solía ser el charco y miró a su alrededor. Aparentemente, no había nada. No había quedado nada del Uchiha que pudiese utilizar para rastrear a los demás.

Decepcionado, Ranmaru se dio la vuelta, más en ese instante escuchó un ruido. Alguien tosió débilmente, y luego escuchó la voz frágil, llamando.

"a…aiuda…or aor, aiiiuda….aaah"

Quien sea que estuviese hablando, estaba desesperado y débil. Ranmaru se aproximó a la fuente de la voz y encontró lo que estaba buscando. O más bien, a quien estaba buscando.

"aiudaaaa…" decía el pobre Kurasu entre sollozos. El Uchiha estaba horriblemente quemado, tanto que lo único que le quedaba de ropa era medio pantalon y sus sandalias. El resto de su cuerpo estaba horriblemente quemado y ensangrentado. Su cara, la cual horas antes lucía una apariencia juvenil con esa gran sonrisa y cabello azabache, ahora estaba desfigurada. Le faltaban sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios. Para cualquiera, el joven parecería un muerto viviente. No podía luchar. Quien sabia cuántos huesos tenia rotos, sin mencionar que le faltaba el brazo derecho, con el cual había intentado alcanzar al halcón.

Ranmaru negó con la cabeza. El Uchiha no pasaría la noche si no hacía algo. Además, al peli rojo se le había ocurrido otra idea en ese momento que le ayudaría atrapar a Madara, y para eso necesitaba al delirante Uchiha.

El peli rojo tomó al Uchiha con cuidado y fingida gentileza, pasando un brazo tras su espalda y otra bajo sus piernas. El Uchiha dejó salir un suspiro aliviado.

Si tan solo hubiese sabido lo que su "salvador" tenía en mente.

* * *

**Día 6**

Madara se despertó por el dolor de su cuerpo. Cada centímetro de él le dolía de sobremanera. El Uchiha dejó salir un quejido y en unos instantes, alguien ya estaba a su lado, reconfortándolo.

Madara no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Todavía se sentía muy cansado, pero el dolor le impedía seguir durmiendo. Solo quería que todo aquello acabase.

El desconocido le ayudo a sentarse lentamente, haciendo que Madara dejara salir unos pequeños sollozos del dolor. El Uchiha estaba demasiado adormilado y adolorido como para que los sonidos que dejaba salir lo humillasen de algún modo. Su orgullo era inexistente en ese momento: solo quería que el dolor se fuese.

La mano tras su espalda se alejó por un momento, para luego volver a aparecer con un paño húmedo con el cual limpio su frente. Madara, casi sin fuerzas, dejó caer su cabeza hacia el frente, sobresaltando a quien fuese que lo estuviese atendiendo.

"Madara-sama…" escuchó lejanamente Madara. "_Hayabusa" _reconoció el Uchiha. "Debe mantenerse despierto."

El líder Uchiha escuchó que algo se movía a su lado, y luego sintió un plato en sus labios.

"Tome, beba un poco. Debe recuperar sus fuerzas pronto si queremos salir de aquí con vida."

Madara bebió líquido extraño y asqueroso del plato. Alguna bebida hecha con una planta medicinal, o mierda Senju. Quién sabe.

Por fin, Madara decidió abrir los ojos y ver que había a su alrededor. Todos sus compañeros estaban vivos, bueno casi todos. Madara sintió su corazón ponerse pesado al recordar que el joven Kurasu estaba muerto. Por fin, cuando estaba recuperando la confianza de alguien, este moría.

Madara sacudió la cabeza, librándose de esos pensamientos, y volvió a mirar. Sus compañeros estaban heridos, cada uno con un gran moretón, con vendas o puntos. Kotaro y Kamo se habían llevado la peor parte, siendo ellos los que presentaban más heridas. Aunque Madara no se quedaba atrás por mucho.

La cueva en la que se encontraban estaba casi totalmente oscura, siendo casi de noche afuera, y lo único que iluminaba a sus compañeros era la luz tenue de una agonizante fogata.

Tobirama, quien había estado lo más alejado de él durante todo el viaje, ahora estaba a su lado junto a Hayabusa, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión de preocupación. Por él o por algo más, Madara no podía decir.

"Veo que ya despertaste." Dijo casualmente el Senju, volteando a mirar la fogata.

"Si…" respondió simplemente Madara. No tenían que actualizarlo de la situación, era obvio que estaban metidos en eso hasta el cuello.

"Nuestro plan no funciono tan bien ¿eh?" pregunto Tobirama con un tono indiferente.

"Supongo que no." Respondió el Uchiha con el mismo tono. "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?"

"Un día completo."

"Aahmm" Dijo Madara sin emoción.

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó Tobirama, mirándolo fijamente.

Madara miro a todos sus compañeros, quienes ahora tenían su atención puesta en él, esperando su respuesta. Madara miró de nuevo sus heridas y los ojos llenos de preocupación y físico dolor de sus compañeros. Debían volver a Konoha y ser tratados pronto.

Madara se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, sorprendiendo a todos los allí presentes.

"Todos…ah…volvemos a Konoha." Dijo Madara con una mueca de dolor y sin aliento. No importaban sus heridas, estas ya sanarían. Pero si no llegaban a casa pronto, nunca lo harían.

"Pero Madara-sama" alegó Ushio. "sus heridas-"

"No importa." Lo interrumpió el Uchiha. "¡Todos, tomen sus cosas! Nos vamos de aquí"

El escuadrón reunió sus pertenencias y todos, con mucho esfuerzo, se pusieron de nuevo sus armaduras sobre sus dolorosas heridas. Nadie mostró debilidad pese a su condición.

Eran ninja. Debían de ser fuertes.

Corriendo no muy rápido por el oscuro crepúsculo del bosque, Madara pudo sentir rápidamente a la presencia. En otra ocasión, habría vuelto hacia allí e intentaría matar a su enemigo, pero esta vez había otras vidas en juego. No podía arriesgarse. Así que acelerando su paso, el Uchiha corrió en dirección en Konoha.

Todo iba bien, por alguna razón su enemigo no los había atacado aún, más cuando Madara sintió una segunda presencia, el Uchiha tuvo que frenar en seco.

Conocía ese chakra. Era Kurasu.

"No puede ser…" escuchó decir a Ushio a su lado. El chakra del otro era débil pero notable, fácil de detectar. Una obvia trampa.

"¿Es ese Kurasu?" preguntó Tobirama, desconcertado.

"Eso parece." Respondió Hayabusa, mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" preguntó Kamo.

"Seguir nuestro camino." Respondió Madara. Era obvio que si se dirigían en dirección de su 'amigo', serian víctimas de una emboscada. No, lo mejor sería continuar hasta Konoha y alertar a los demás.

"¿Qué?" preguntó un indignado Kotaro. "¿Lo vamos a dejar así como así?"

"No tenemos otra opción." Dijo el Uchiha en medio de la oscuridad. "Es una trampa. Su chakra es demasiado fuerte para alguien que fue víctima de una explosión. Debería estar muerto."

"¿Y si no lo está?" Kotaro empezaba a desesperarse. "¿Y si sobrevivió y está luchando contra el enemigo?"

"No seas ingenuo, niño." Respondió Ushio con un tono fuerte. "Aun si hubiese sobrevivido a la explosión, estaría muy herido para pasar la noche y menos para pelear."

"pero-"

"Basta, Kotaro." Dijo Tobirama, mirando a Kotaro con ojos intimidantes. "Seguiremos y punto."

Kotaro trago saliva, indignado ante esta situación. ¿Cómo eran capaces de dejar a un camarada atrás?

Cuando todos los demás empezaron a alejarse, Kotaro tomó su decisión. No dejaría que Kurasu se quedase solo allí. El Senju se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección del chakra. Madara se dio cuenta de que el otro se alejaba, y después de llamarlo inútilmente, se dio cuenta de que debía tomar una decisión.

No tenía fuerzas para realizar ningún jutsu en ese momento que requiriese más chakra que para calentar una tetera, así que no podía enviar sus clones tras él. Entonces, tenía dos opciones: o seguir su camino con el resto de su escuadrón o seguirlo y arriesgarlos a todos.

Madara decidió tomar la decisión neutra.

"Tobirama." Llamó rápidamente el Uchiha. "Ve con los demás hasta Konoha y pide ayuda, Iré tras Kotaro."

"¿Qué?" preguntó atónito el Senju. "¿acaso estás loco?"

"Debo traerlo de vuelta antes de que revele nuestra posición y-"

"No me refiero a eso, Madara. Mírate." Dijo Tobirama, señalando a Madara y más que todo, a sus costados: sus zonas más heridas. "Mírame a mí, a Tama, Kamo o cualquiera. No estamos en condiciones de pelar, y menos tú, quien va solo."

"Entonces ven conmigo y que los otros lleguen solos."

"No, Madara. Nos mataran."

"Entonces voy solo."

Madara volteó en la dirección en la que se había ido Kotaro, ignorando las llamadas de Tobirama y el resto de sus compañeros. Corrió lo más rápido posible tras el rastro del Senju, quien no debía de estar muy lejos.

En medio de su travesía, escuchó una gran explosión, indicando que Kotaro había caído en la trampa del enemigo. Acelerando su paso, Madara puso sentir su corazón latir fuertemente. No podía perder a otro de los suyos. No ahora, cuando los necesitaba. No importaba que fuese Senju, era un compañero y él no lo abandonaría, no si sabía que podía estar vivo.

Cuando Madara llegó a la zona de la explosión, se sorprendió por lo que vio. En medio de un claro, estaba el peli rojo de ayer, moviendo con el pie a un inconsciente y quemado Kotaro, negando con la cabeza. Junto a él, había un hombre quemado y desfigurado, pero vivo. Madara se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que era Kurasu.

* * *

Ranmaru negó con la cabeza mientras maldecía por lo bajo. ¿Por qué demonios nada le salía bien?

Necesitaba atrapar a Madara y ¿Quién era el que caía en su trampa? Uno de sus tontos compañeros. Ranmaru suspiró, tal vez podía interrogar a ese y le daría algo de información importante. Quién sabe.

El peli rojo se agachó para tomar por el pelo al Uchiha, y en ese mismo instante, alguien le propino una patada tal en su espalda que casi siente su columna quebrarse. Y que lo lanzó unos metros lejos del Uchiha.

Recobrando su compostura rápidamente e ignorando el dolor, Ranmaru volteo para ver a un furioso Uchiha Madara haciendo sellos con las manos para lanzar una bola de fuego.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ranmaru convocó a Okami, quien al salir se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha. Madara pateó y golpeó al animal, dándole tiempo a Ranmaru para acercársele por la espalda y tirarlo al suelo. Madara, siendo un fuerte y orgulloso Uchiha, ya había previsto ese movimiento, por lo que tiró su cabeza fuertemente hacia atrás, quebrándole la nariz a Ranmaru.

El peli rojo se tuvo que separar del Uchiha por eso, sosteniendo su ensangrentada nariz. Madara aprovechó esto para agarrar al lobo de fuego por el hocico y hacer que mirase directamente a su sharingan. Okami no tuvo oportunidad frente a las espantosas pesadillas que le mostro Madara, ya antes de que Ranmaru pudiese evitarlo, el lobo desapareció.

Ranmaru aprovecho para esconderse entre los árboles y tratar de emboscar al Uchiha, pero el poderoso shinobi hizo algo que Ranmaru no había previsto y que le obligó a huir de la escena.

Utilizó el amaterasu en los arboles del lugar.

* * *

**Día 7**

Madara debía aceptar que esa vez había actuado por puro odio y no realmente con estrategia. En su afán de destruir al maldito que había herido a sus aliados, Madara casi termina calcinando medio bosque con sus llamas negras.

Bueno, al menos tenía la satisfacción de haberle quebrado la nariz al peli rojo.

Era el amanecer del séptimo día y el Uchiha había caminado sin descansar la supuesta corta distancia que había hasta Konoha. Kotaro, ya consciente, caminaba mirando al suelo, avergonzado por haber causado esa situación y haber desobedecido órdenes. Mas secretamente feliz porque por eso pudieron encontrar a Kurasu, aunque no en la condición en la que le hubiese gustado.

En la luz del día, el joven Uchiha que era cargado en la espalda de Madara se veía aún peor de lo que parecía en la oscuridad de la noche. De sus heridas emanaba pus maloliente y tenía una fiebre tan alta que Madara temía seriamente que su deformado compañero no sobreviviese la travesía.

Aun así, Madara no se rendiría Sin importarle sus propias herida, Madara caminaba sin mostrar debilidad o agotamiento con su hermano sobre él. Había prometido que si se convertía en Hokage, todos serían sus hermanos, especialmente los Uchiha, al menos por ahora. Y Madara estaba segurísimo que si el otro fuese Izuna, nunca lo hubiese dejado atrás. Ni sus hermanos mayores lo hubiesen dejado si ellos estuviesen vivos y él herido. Así que ayudaría a su hermano.

Él era el líder. Él era y seria siempre el hermano mayor de todos los Uchiha.

Madara pudo divisar a alguien que corría hacia él en el horizonte. Agotado, casi no tuvo energías para alzar su mirada y ver de quien se trataba.

Hashirama, junto a Tobirama y un grupo de ninja, se acercaban a ellos a gran velocidad. Frenando en secó y casi derrapando, Hashirama quedó justo al lado del Uchiha.

"Madara, por Dios, mírate" dijo el Senju, señalando a Tobirama para que tomase a Kurasu de la espalda de Madara para luego pasar el brazo del Uchiha por encima de sus hombros y sostenerlo.

"No me juzgues Senju…" dijo el agotado Uchiha, sin saber bien porque decía eso. Dios, estaba tan cansado.

Hashirama sonrió frente a la frase del Uchiha, feliz de que su amigo estuviese bien. Algo golpeado y herido, pero bien.

"Y yo que pensé que Otouto sería el único problema." Comentó casualmente Hashirama.

"No fuiste el único, Senju."

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando los tres ninja fueron llevados a la enfermería (puesto que todavía no había un hospital oficial), Madara sentado en un extremo de la habitación siendo curado por un médico Senju, no pudo evitar sentir lo irónico que había resultado todo.

Había partido a su misión con la esperanza de que no solo fuese fácil, sino que se ganase la confianza de sus compañeros, esquivando y a la vez cuidando a Tobirama, además de que solo fuese una aburrida semana. Nunca se imaginó que terminaría así, uno de sus compañeros medio muerto y con heridas que le dejarían cicatrices horribles de por vida, todos sus acompañantes heridos, con un enemigo desconocido libre y a él en el rincón de una casa, sin camisa y con más vendas que una momia encima, siendo curado por alguien que hacía unos meses consideraría su más mortal enemigo.

La vida tenia extrañas maneras de abofetearte la cara de vez en cuando.

En la habitación entró una muy preocupada Ayame y un muy serio Kori. Lo primero que hizo la mujer fue correr hacia el Uchiha y abrazarlo levemente, evitando lastimarlo más. Kori se limitó a saludar al Uchiha con un gesto de la cabeza.

"Me tenías tan preocupada." Dijo Ayame con un susurro. "Cuando Tobirama volvió sin ti, pensamos que-"

"Ayame, estoy bien y vivo. Así que por favor, deja de abrazarme." A Madara no es que le encantasen las muestras públicas de afecto, mas esta vez era porque sus heridas le ardían con el más mínimo contacto.

"Ayame-chan tiene razones para haberse preocupado." Dijo Kori, aún con la mirada seria. "Tobirama no estaba seguro de que hubieses sobrevivido."

"Es de esperarse. Tobirama siempre me quiere ver muerto." Replico Madara con una sonrisa. El humor negro del Uchiha solo le hacía gracia a él.

"Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso, Madara." Dijo Kori con un tono amenazante. "Pudiste haber muerto de verdad. ¿Qué haría el clan sin su líder?"

"El clan prácticamente no me considera su líder ya Kori. Creo que esa fue una de las razones por las cuales me jugué el pellejo en esa misión." Madara trataba de sonar indiferente, pero en realidad estaba algo insultado. Había hecho lo mejor que podía pese a los impedimentos durante la misión, todo para ganarse el respeto de unos pocos y poder liderar mejor. No estaba de humor para que el viejo lo regañase en ese momento.

Kori negó con la cabeza. Madara no solo había puesto en peligro el poder del clan, sino que también casi se mata y además casi destruye la esperanza de verlo como Hokage. ¿Cómo podía esperar que el viejo no se enojase?

Respirando profundo, el viejo dejó salir su ira en ese momento. Madara estaba bien y no estaba en peligro. No tenía caso enojarse.

"Así que 'será fácil' ¿eh?" comentó sarcásticamente Ayame, señalando las heridas de Madara.

"No uses mis palabras contra mí, mujer." Respondió Madara. Ya tenía suficiente con haber sido humillado durante esa semana y con que Hashirama lo hubiese llevado casi cargado hasta la enfermería, no estaba de humor para que le restregaran su arrogancia en la cara.

"Solo estoy repitiendo lo que me dijiste." Ayame encogió los hombros. También tenía derecho a estar enojada con el Uchiha. "creo que no has notado que te falta algo, ¿no es así?"

Madara miro a Ayame confundido, hasta que esta saco de su bolsillo la navaja que le había regalado. El Uchiha tuvo que aguantar las ganas de golpearse la frente.

"… ¿Cómo?"

"Tobirama dijo que la tenías cuando intentaste 'atacar de manera imprudente y estúpida' al enemigo." Ayame le devolvió la navaja al Uchiha. "No la vuelvas a perder ¿sí?"

"No prometo nada"

Ayame negó con la cabeza ante la arrogancia de su amigo. Pero bueno, todavía lo seguía queriendo.

"Así que…" empezó Kori. "¿Todavía sigue…ehmm…S.P.A.S.M.O en pie?"

Madara se sintió un poco mejor al saber que no era el único que despreciaba ese nombre. Asintiendo y poniéndose de pie, para la mucha confusión del médico y de Kotaro, Madara se alistó para marcarse.

"Por supuesto." Nunca rendiría su sueño por un pequeño altercado. "La fase B empieza mañana"

Madara miró a Kurasu, quien era atendido por dos médicos al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba inconsciente, y tal vez fuese mejor que se quedase así por algún tiempo. Sus heridas eran graves y dolorosas, y pese a los intentos de los médicos, los ojos del Uchiha estaban perdidos. Es más, Kurasu debería estar muerto, más la improvisada sanación del enemigo lo habia salvado. Era irónico, demasiado para el gusto de Madara. El culpable de que el joven estuviese así lo habia terminado salvando, aunque solo por conveniencia.

"Aunque esta vez…" comentó tristemente Madara. "Espero que no termine así."

* * *

**Cosas que quiero dejar claras: Kurasu esta frito.**

**Madara se vuelve algo loco cuando se enoja de verdad.**

**Ranmaru es un hijo de perra oportunista.**

**Ok, con eso ya aclarado, puedo morir en paz. XD**

**No, pero ya en serio, no saben cuanto me costó terminar esto. Nunca había escrito algo tan largo. Espero que la fase B no me tome tanto tiempo. Y la oferta de galletas para el que averigüe el clan de Ranmaru sigue abierta.**

**Comenten plz. los amo 3 chao.**


	9. Fase B parte 1

**Perdón por la tardanza. Tenia como mil exámenes esta semana y no pude escribir sino hasta ayer. Lo peor es que estuve toda la semana esperando el cap de Naruto y cuando dicen que lo interrumpían por el dia del trabajador y no lo iban a publicar al día siguiente, casi me dan ganas de ir a Japón o Estados Unidos a golpear a quien sea que distribuya Shonen Jump y el manga de Naruto.**

**En fin, la fase B resultó ser igual o más larga que la fase A, pero menos tediosa de escribir. No habrá demasiada acción, solo mucha reflexión de parte de Madara.**

**Gracias por las visitas y reviews. Como siempre, se los agradezco de corazón Y la oferta de galletas sigue abierta. LOL. En serio, el clan de Ranmaru no es tan difícil de adivinar.**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE. SI LO HICIESE, TOBIRAMA SE PARECERÍA UN POCO MENOS A SESSHOMARU TANTO EN FÍSICO COMO EN PERSONALIDAD.**

* * *

Madara debía aceptar que al menos durante la fase A, él había tenido alguna idea de que hacer puesto que todo giraba alrededor de lo militar, algo con lo que él había estado familiarizado casi toda su vida. Pero la fase B no se trataba de él como líder militar ni como estratega ante un consejo. No, esta fase se trataba de algo de lo cual Madara había sido aislado desde muy pequeño: la vida del Uchiha común.

Tajima pudo haber sido un buen padre (desde el punto de vista de Madara) más nunca le enseño a su hijo el arte de la persuasión y el entendimiento hacia aquellos de clase más baja, como herreros, mercaderes, sirvientes o artistas; tal vez debido a que en el mundo en el que vivían, estos pequeños trabajos y talentos no eran muy apreciados por todos (especialmente por los clanes ninja) o simplemente porque él mismo no había tenido mucho contacto con esta gente. Independientemente de todo esto, el viejo Uchiha no le había transmitido a ninguno de sus hijos ninguna información o "truco" sobre este tema y ahora Madara debía pagar por eso.

Como todos los cercanos a Madara sabían, él Uchiha no tenía precisamente las mejores habilidades de socialización. Es más, se podría afirmar que no tenía "pocas" sino "ninguna" en el ámbito de socializar con su gente. Si, él les tenía cariño y los protegía y ellos por su parte lo respetaban (hasta hacia poco tiempo) más como hijo del líder, siempre recluido, protegido u ocupado, nunca había estado realmente en conjunto con el resto de su clan.

Ahora bien, Madara **necesitaba** completar la fase B se su plan si quería que S.P.A.S.M.O funcionase y al final terminara ganándose el respeto de su gente y quien sabe, tal vez su afecto y adoración también, aunque esto último era bastante improbable. Pero aquí, dentro de la fortaleza Uchiha, Madara era relativamente un renacuajo en un lago de sapos. Las miradas de los demás, que casi nunca lo afectaban, ahora eran grandes impedimentos para él poder lograr su objetivo.

Por eso, aunque determinado al inicio cuando de salió de la enfermería hacía ya dos días con una feliz Ayame y un serio Kori a sus espaldas, ahora se sentía intimidado por toda la situación. Y no era que no lo estuviese intentando. No, Uchiha Madara nunca se retiraría de una pelea solo porque sus intentos estuviesen resultando inútiles. El verdadero problema era aquí era que Madara lo intentaba, intentaba hablar con sus congéneres e interactuar con ellos, y sinceramente le iba mal. Pero bien **mal.** Se podría decir que "apestaba" en esto, aunque el Uchiha nunca lo admitiría. Era demasiado orgulloso.

Los días anteriores, apenas si con fuerzas para caminar alrededor de la fortaleza, Madara había salido a "conocer" a su gente. Con "conocer" se refería a "observar" como un halcón a su presa en medio de las casas y mercados adentro y fuera de la fortaleza. Al principio desapercibido, Madara se había contentado con notar los pequeños hábitos, tics, expresiones, gustos y disgustos de su gente. Desafortunadamente, con el tiempo su gente lo descubrió y no solo lo tacharon de "loco" y "acosador", sino que en algunos casos también de "pedófilo" y las personas se dedicaron a ignorarlo o a huir de él.

En resumen, no le había ido nada bien. Ahora mismo, sentado de nuevo bajo el tibio sol de la mañana, Madara pensaba seriamente sobre la valía de la fase B, recordándose una y otra vez que necesitaba el apoyo de su gente, que no podía cambiar esto por algo más porque nada llenaría el vacío. Y que sin el apoyo de su gente, su meta de ser Hokage seguiría siendo lo que parecía ese día, un sueño inalcanzable.

El Uchiha suspiró. Las cajas vacías que antes contenían todas las cosas de su habitación yacían en el suelo, rechinando en protesta por su peso sobre ellas. Madara se recostó sobre la pared tras de sí y en donde se apoyaban las cajas mirando a los ahora más que nunca conmocionados peatones Uchiha pasar de un lado a otro por el barrio. Sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que hacer y no estaba de humor para que más de sus ninja viniesen a su casa a tocar la puerta y preguntar sobre sus últimas acciones, claramente preguntando sobre el estado de su cordura. Si alguien más hacia eso, quien sabe, tal vez si se volvería loco y terminaría arrancándoles el corazón con de un solo tirón.

Madara suspiró de nuevo y esta vez golpeó su cabeza contra la pared tras de sí. A este paso, la operación estaría perdida antes de llegar a la mitad. Y eso sería una lástima, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que todos sus amigos habían hecho para ayudarle y el hecho de que la salud de otros había sido afectada durante la realización.

_Kurasu._

Madara comenzó a golpear continuamente la cabeza contra la pared, tratando de olvidarse del aún inconsciente Uchiha. Todo había sido su culpa, o al menos eso era lo que sentía Madara, fuese o no verdad. Si no hubiesen tenido que hacer la fase A, el escuadrón habría sido distinto y también las ocasiones y posibilidades. Pero ¿Habría sido el resultado realmente distinto? Puede que al final, no sería Kurasu quien se lastimase de tal manera, ¿pero valía la pena que fuese alguien más? ¿Era Kurasu, por ser Uchiha, realmente tan importante para Madara? ¿O era el hecho de que le había fallado a un compañero lo que realmente le molestaba?

El Uchiha se detuvo y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Sin importar nada de eso, ahora tenía que terminar esa misión, al menos por el desconocido sacrificio de Kurasu. Además, se dio cuenta el Uchiha, no podía ir por ahí lamentándose en la vida. No podía cambiar el pasado, la vida no era ninguna clase de sueño o ilusión donde todo el mundo ganase.

No, el mundo real era duro y podía derrumbar desde el más débil de los individuos hasta el más fuerte de los imperios. Como le había dicho a Kurasu pocos días antes, un shinobi no podía dejarse ganar por la duda, sino entonces esta plagaría su mente y lo apartaría de su meta. Por eso Madara evitaba que tan siquiera la duda de "¿Qué pasaría si no me eligen como Hokage?" pasase por su mente. No tenía tiempo para pensar en el fracaso.

Aun así, el Uchiha no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de molestia y jugar con las mangas de su gabardina azul. No sabía qué hacer y no quería pedir ayuda. Su orgullo lo hacía físicamente incapaz de pedir ayuda, no en ese momento. Solo lo había hecho una vez y aunque se había sentido bien y había tenido con resultados favorables, ahora sentía que pedir ayuda para un asunto tan trivial sería demasiado degradante y humillante para su gusto.

Por milésima vez, Madara suspiró, y esta vez agachó la cabeza. Todo esto era deprimente.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí suspirando como un enamorado todo el día o vas a levantarte y hacer algo útil por ti mismo?" La voz burlona de Kori a su lado no le levantaba el humor para nada. Madara cerró aún más fuerte los ojos, tratando de ignorar a sabelotodo anciano.

"¿Oh, piensas ignorarme? Bien, supongo que tu viaje por el bosque te sirvió para hacerte el hombre más sabio e independiente del mundo. Bien por ti." Ante este comentario, Madara tuvo que alzar la vista y mirar al otro con odio, mirada que para su sorpresa fue devuelta con una de reproche.

Kori aún seguía algo enojado por la "irresponsabilidad" de Madara durante la misión. El Uchiha no entendía muy bien porque, la verdad. El anciano no había estado allí y no sabía que había ocurrido, al menos de que Tobirama, Hayabusa o Kamo le hubieran contado, aunque aun así Madara no sabía que parte de todo eso había sido su culpa. Aunque a Kori le daba aparentemente igual, porque no olvidaba nunca en recordarle su opinión al respecto.

Madara suspiró una vez más para la mucha molestia de Kori, negó con la cabeza y apoyo su frente sobre su mano y brazo, los cuales estaban apoyados sobre su pierna derecha con la otra doblada hacia su pecho. El Uchiha intentó mirar hacia otro lado y así evitar esa conversación y agravar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sentir. Puede que se sintiese desesperado, aunque fuese solo un poco, pero no podía dejar que otros lo leyeran tan fácilmente.

"¿Quieres algo anciano o solo viniste para molestarme?" preguntó Madara sin mirar a Kori. El viejo negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el más joven.

"Me informan de que tu conducta ha sido "irregular" durante desde que volviste de tu misión" respondió Kori con un tono casual. Demasiado casual para el gusto de Madara. "Dicen que muestras signos de locura y antipatía, acosando a la gente desde rincones oscuros y amenazando a los niños. Dicen también que deberían mantenerte encerrado en tu casa, pues puedes volverte contra el clan en cualquier momento. ¿Es esto cierto?"

"¿Ahora quieren encerrarme?" preguntó Madara con una sonrisa sardónica sin ponerle mucha atención a la primera parte. No le sorprendía que ahora sus congéneres sacaran su plan y actitud aparentemente errática como excusa para apartarlo definitivamente de sus vidas. Eso sí que era una motivación para seguir su plan. Solo faltaba que escogiesen el día de mañana a Hashirama como Hokage y lo expulsasen a él de la aldea.

Kori frunció el ceño ante esa reacción. " ¿Te sorprende?"

"La verdad, la verdad… no."

Kori dejó salir una risilla ante la respuesta del Uchiha. "Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con la fase B, ¿no es así?"

"Si…¿Y?" Madara no sabía cuál era el punto de esa conversación, más las ganas de alguna clase de contacto humano, el cual había sido negado en esos dos días, le hacía querer seguir hablando con Kori.

"No lo estás haciendo muy bien, muchacho."

Madara de tapó los ojos con su mano, sus hombros caídos en señal de derrota. "Dime algo que no sepa, viejo."

Kori le sonrió con compasión al chico. Este resultado era de esperarse de Madara, siendo sinceros. El pobre joven no había tenido mucha interacción con aquellos no-ninja del clan, lo que lo había dejado en una situación bastante incomoda y deplorable para alguien como su persona, quitándole las fanas de continuar con toda la operación. Kori deseaba cambiar todo aquello.

El anciano, quien era primo hermano de Tajima, sabía que el viejo líder, que en paz descanse, no había sido la mejor figura paterna para el chico. Ahora el orgullo que había heredado de su padre le impedía mostrar debilidad o pedir ayuda ante esa "absurda" situación, pero afortunadamente, a Kori no tenía que pedirle ayuda. Se la daría con gusto, agradéceselo al final o no.

"Así que ¿ya sabes cómo ganarte de vuelta el clan?" el tono pretensioso de Kori no pasó desapercibido para Madara. El viejo tramaba algo.

"No, aun no tengo ninguna idea en particular, aunque sé que la tendré pronto. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Kori se encogió de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza, tratando de aparentar inocencia.

"Solo por curiosidad… ¿Sabes algo? Creo que el día está demasiado hermoso como para que un joven como tú de la pase el resto del día planificando no sé qué cosas y preocupándose por tonterías. Tal vez sería mejor que tomases este día como libre, haciendo… no sé, caminando conmigo o algo. ¿Qué dices, Madara?"

La propuesta sorprendió al líder Uchiha. ¿Tomarse el día libre? Pero si apenas había empezado con su misión. No tenía tiempo que perder en asuntos menos importantes cuando una fase tan importante estaba siendo realizada y cuando él estaba a punto de descubrir-

Ah, ¿a quién estaba engañando? No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo proseguir desde ahí. Tal vez pasar un poco del día con Kori sería lo ideal para meditar sobre la respuesta. Quien sabe, tal vez una fuerza divina lo bendijese con la respuesta para el final del día. Y siendo sinceros, la idea de un descanso real le sonaba muy bien al cansado y herido cuerpo en recuperación de Madara.

El líder Uchiha miró a los ojos a su más cercano concejero. Kori lo miraba de vuelta con ojos expectantes y algo picaros, como si supiera que pasaba por la mente del menor. Madara suspiró de nuevo y de levanto de las cajas, sacudiendo y desarrugando su ropa, señalando con la cabeza el camino.

"Muéstrame el camino que quieres que recorramos, Kori."

La sonrisa alegre del anciano por alguna razón, hizo desaparecer las preocupaciones que Madara tenía en ese momento, aunque solo temporalmente.

* * *

El anciano Uchiha y Madara caminaban por un jardín lleno de árboles frutales dentro de la fortaleza del clan. Como el resto de cosas allí, ese lugar era una réplica bastante aproximada al original: la fortaleza original había tenido un jardín así también, mas de seguro con el paso del tiempo, dentro de poco seria irreconocible. Una lástima que semejante obra de arte se perdiese después de tantas generaciones, pero que más se podía hacer.

El lento paso de Kori molestaba a Madara un poco, quien sinceramente era intolerante frente aquellos que le hiciesen malgastar su tiempo. Pero este era Kori, su mano derecha, así que por esa vez trataría de hacer una excepción y tenerle paciencia al anciano. Además, él conocía a Kori; sabía que tal lentitud debía ser a propósito y no porque el viejo no podía ir más rápido.

El sol de la mañana, ya en todo su furor, iluminaba todo el jardín dándole a este, con el reflejo de las plantas, pequeños lagos y fuentes, un aspecto de otro mundo. Madara, aunque no apreciando del todo el paisaje, debía aceptar que era hermoso, y se arrepentía de no haberse tomado el tiempo de apreciar el original, el cual debía ser aún mejor. No sabía de lo que se había perdido en realidad.

Ambos Uchiha hablaban sobre todo y nada a la vez, enfocándose más en los intentos fallidos del menor por entablar una conversación amistosa con sus congéneres, suscitando muchas rizas por parte de Kori ante la inocente ineptitud del menor y muchos reproches, quejidos y humillaciones de parte Madara. Para el líder Uchiha, aunque un poco molesto y avergonzado, tener ese momento de paz con el anciano era el cielo. Un momento en donde pudiesen reír abiertamente de sus errores, en vez de preocuparse por esto y por aquello. Era realmente relajante.

Lo que Madara no sabía era que el anciano no había olvidado ningún quehacer del menor y en realidad tenía un plan de para ayudarlo sin que este se diese cuenta. Si Madara no sabía nada sobre esto, no sentiría la compasión que Kori sentía hacia él en ese momento y no sentiría que debía negar la ayuda de Kori por el bien de su orgullo.

Caminando por el jardín, el líder Uchiha pudo notar que más adelante, por el camino que ellos transitaban, varios miembros del clan, la mayoría jóvenes y adultos varones, estaban cargando y moviendo varias cajas y escombros que habían sobrado de la construcción e instalación de los Uchiha en la fortaleza. La basura le quitaba algo de esplendor del lugar, de ahí las ganas de los Uchiha de quitarla.

Entre ellos, Souta, quien en ese instante parecía coordinar toda la operación con otros hombres de la guardia, de vez en cuando llevando la carga más pesada a su destino.

Madara parecía inseguro de querer seguir caminando en aquella dirección. Los Uchiha ya estaban lo suficientemente tensos durante aquellos días con su presencia como para que los molestase cuando ellos realizaban su tarea. Mas para su desgracia, Kori tenía otros planes.

"¡Ah, Souta-san!" Saludo Kori desde la distancia al jefe de la guardia, quien al escuchar su nombre volteó en dirección de los otros dos y devolvió el saludo con una mano y una sonrisa en la cara.

Madara se mortificó, pues muchos de los miembros del clan voltearon también a mirar a Kori y al verlo a él, parecieron tensionarse, algunos trataron de caminar más rápido, a otros se les cayeron las cajas y otros empezaron a murmurar entre ellos mientras miraban en su dirección. En otro momento, a Madara no le habría importado mucho, más en ese momento no podía evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago cuando observaba la escena.

"Kori…" susurró Madara al anciano mientras el devolvía el saludo de nuevo con la mano. "Creo que deberíamos seguir por otro camino antes de que-"

"Tonterías." Lo interrumpió Kori con una sonrisa despreocupada. " Ellos parecen bastante entretenidos ¿no crees? Deberíamos unírnosles."

Cuando Kori pronuncio esas palabras, a Madara casi le da algo. Mortificado, intentó detener al otro Uchiha quien ya caminaba en esa dirección, más para su sorpresa y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Kori había tomado su brazo derecho y había empezado a caminar de una forma que le recordaba al líder Uchiha la manera con la cual Ayame siempre sostenía a Zaku durante sus visitas en la tarde hacia dos semanas. De esa forma, Madara no podía escapar, no sin quedar mal frente al público presente.

"_Carajo" _se lamentó mentalmente Madara.

Llegando donde Souta, Kori y Madara pudieron observar más de cerca toda la operación, y también al sonriente pero preocupado jefe de la guardia Uchiha.

"Hey Souta-san." Saludo de nuevo Kori con un tono casual. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien Kori-sama, Madara-sama." respondió Souta con una pequeña reverencia. "¿Qué los trae por aquí?"

"Nada en realidad." Respondió Kori antes de que Madara pudiese siquiera abrir la boca. "Buscaba hacer ver a este chico que no debía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en este día tan bonito."

Madara no sabía si reír o molestarse ante el lenguaje tan infantil de Kori, pero independiente de eso, quería que el otro le soltase el brazo. Ya estaban recibiendo miradas extrañadas en su dirección.

"Oh ¿en serio?" respondió Souta, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que Kori tramaba algo, habiendo hablado con el anciano durante la última semana y dos días sobre la operación que llevaba a cabo Madara y sobre su verdadero progreso.

"Aja." Kori asintió. Mirando ya a Souta y notando su preocupada mirada, el anciano Uchiha frunció el ceño. "¿Pasa algo, amigo mío?"

"No, no es nada." Respondió Souta, alzando las manos en señal de que no era importante. "Solo estaba pensando en que me faltan algunos hombres para realizar este trabajo."

"¿Por qué no utilizas clones de sombra?" preguntó extrañado Madara, por fin entrando en la conversación.

"Oh, no. No podemos hacer eso." Negó. Ante la extrañada mirada de su líder, el jefe de la guardia agregó, "Ni nosotros ni los civiles queremos darles a los Senju ninguna razón para preocuparse."

" _O para pensar que somos una amenaza" _terminó Madara en su mente.

"Así que hacen todo ustedes sin ninjutsus ni nada de eso." Comentó Madara.

"Así es. Hace que las cosas sean más complicadas, mas supongo que es para bien al final."

"¿necesitas ayuda?" pregunto inocente Kori y Madara tuvo que evitar dejar salir un gruñido. ¿Qué pensaba ese viejo?

"Yo… no creo que sea necesario Kori-san." Dijo algo dudoso Souta. El jefe de la guardia quería ayudar en lo que fuese que Kori estuviese planeando, en serio, más estaba preocupado por la reacción de los demás Uchiha frente la ayuda del temido (y ahora algo ridiculizado) Madara.

"Oh vamos, ¿dijiste que necesitabas más hombres, no?" El anciano no esperó respuesta del otro y arrastró a Madara por el brazo hasta donde se encontraban unas cajas. Los demás miembros del clan los veían con confusión e inseguridad.

"Kori-san" dijo Madara, susurrando entre dientes cuando Kori lo dejo libre por fin y se agachó a recoger una de las cajas. "¿Qué haces?"

"¿Qué parezco que hago? Estoy ayudando." Respondió simplemente el anciano. Cuando logró cargar la caja, hizo una mueca de dolor y puso de nuevo la caja en el suelo. "Oh, mi pobre espalda. Se me olvidaba que ya no soy tan joven como antes. Madara, se bueno y ayúdame con esto ¿quieres?"

Si ambos hubiesen estado solos, Madara estaba seguro de que para entonces hubiera intentado matar al otro para ese momento, indignado ante la forma infantil como lo estaba tratando. Pero allí, donde esto le era imposible, Madara no tuvo otra elección que resignarse a su suerte y recoger la caja que Kori había intentado levantar.

Ya con ella en los brazos, Madara alzó las cejas como preguntando "¿ahora qué?". Kori le sonrió y le señalo el punto donde llevaban el resto de los escombros y donde, desafortunadamente para el líder Uchiha, se congregaba la mayor cantidad de gente.

"_Maldito" _fue todo lo que pudo pensar Madara cuando se dirigió a ese lugar. Todos sus otros pensamientos desaparecieron o se volvieron erráticos por el temor y nerviosismo de Madara ante las personas de su clan.

Colocando la caja junto a una gran pila, Madara observó que había una niña la cual tenía problemas para cargar su caja, siendo ella tan pequeña. Madara sonrió un poco ante la imagen, la niña posiblemente había venido a ayudar a su padre.

Cuando la niña estaba a punto de caer, Madara tomó la caja de sus manos y la puso junto a la pila con la caja que él había traído. La niña lo miró con sorpresa y él le sonrió, recordando en la mirada de esta como Izuna solía mirarlo cuando entrenaban o le leía un rollo cuando eran muy pero muy pequeños. La niña le sonrió de vuelta, aunque la aprensión era clara en su mirada. Inmediatamente, el padre de la niña la llamó, asustado por toda cercanía de su hija hacia Madara y esta corrí de vuelta a abrazar a su padre.

Madara sonrió con lastima mientras el hombre lo miraba con sospecha.

Algunos Uchiha miraron con odio o con sospecha a Madara, habiéndoles llegado rumores sobre el comportamiento de líder y de las posibles causes de este, más afortunadamente estos fueron la minoría. La gente "normal" del clan, aunque no le tuviesen mucho respeto a su líder, al menos sabía que él no era ningún loco.

El líder Uchiha se devolvió hasta donde Kori, quien lo observaba pensativo. Al ponerse a su lado, Kori, sin decir ni una sola palabra, le señalo a Madara la siguiente caja indicándole así que la tomase. Aunque un poco molesto por tener que llevar otra caja, Madara lo hizo así sin problemas, llevando una y otra caja, y para su sorpresa, muchos Uchiha terminaron ayudándole. Al pasar un par de horas, algunos ya habían intentado hablar con él, y aunque las conversaciones fuesen pequeñas e insignificantes, Madara no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de victoria cuando dejó aquel lugar junto con Kori, con Souta y otros miembros de los Uchiha despidiéndose a sus espaldas.

* * *

"Aaah, ¿lo ve Madara? Era mejor que saliéramos a caminar" comentó el viejo sonriendo y dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

"Supongo que sí." Madara sonrió de vuelta y miró al cielo de la mañana. ¿Por qué cuando lo había intentado antes, no había podido conectar con su gente?

"Para entender las cosas, debes involucrarte con ellas." Respondió Kori, sorprendiendo a Madara.

"¿Es que ahora lees mentes, viejo?" preguntó Madara con tono sarcástico.

"No. Solo te conozco muy bien."

Ambos seguían en su caminata por la fortaleza, esta vez en un terreno algo vacío en donde los niños jugaban con una pelota. Madara pudo reconocer a los dos mocosos que lo habían acompañado en el viaje y aunque lo hubiesen molestado, debía aceptar que estaba feliz de verlos. Cuando él había sido pequeño, no había tiempo para juegos. Siempre había guerra, conflicto. De vez en cuando lograba escapar de casa para entablar alguna conversación con su amigo de apellido desconocido, más siempre las oportunidades habían sido pocas.

Aquí, frente a él estaba la infancia que a él le hubiese gustado. Sin guerra ni problemas, solo juegos de niños, tal como debía ser. Tras la fría expresión del Uchiha mientras veía esto se ocultaba una sonrisa y sensación de satisfacción. Puede que al principio no le hubiese gustado nada de esta aldea, más Konoha probaba ser valiosa con el solo hecho de permitirle a las nuevas generaciones disfrutar de sus vidas. Al final, su sueño, el de Hashirama y el de muchos otros, había valido la pena.

Kori observaba fascinado al menor miraba a los niños con una "chispa" en sus ojos, como coloquialmente solía llamarla Hashirama. Esta era el reflejo de los sentimientos y alma de Madara, y solo se dejaba ver cuando estaba feliz o determinado.

El anciano posó luego su mirada en los niños, recordando el también su propia infancia, y como esta no había diferido mucho de la de Madara.

"Son tiernos, ¿No?"

"Si…" respondió Madara algo distraído. Por un segundo pudo imaginarse a sí mismo y a sus hermanos jugando en un sitio como aquel, con la única preocupación de que su madre no los regañese por llegar tarde a comer y sin percatarse realmente del paso del tiempo.

Y así, Madara se imaginó siendo feliz.

Los pensamientos de Madara fueron interrumpidos por la pelota, la cual había rebotado hasta sus pies cuando uno de los pequeños la había pateado lanzado demasiado fuerte. El líder Uchiha miró la pelota con extrañeza y se agachó a recogerla.

Los niños, inseguros de que hacer, empezaron a mirase y susurrar entre ellos. Toda su vida les habían dicho que aquel hombre era peligroso y que le debían tener miedo y gran respeto, por lo que no querían acercársele.

Solo uno de ellos, quien Madara reconoció como Nobu, el menor de los dos niños con los que había viajado, se atrevió a acercarse, o más bien lo empujaron de atrás hacia el mayor. El menor se acercó cauteloso e inseguro, algo que extraño a Madara puesto que el niño no le había mostrado aprensión anteriormente.

"Ma-madara-sama…" llamó el pequeño. "¿po-podrias devolvernos la pelota?"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Madara extrañado, su mirada siendo lo único que mostraba su confusión. "¿Por qué me temes?"

La pregunta pareció confundir algo al pequeño, quien en realidad no sabía muy bien que responder. Mirando hacia el suelo de tierra y haciendo un hueco en él con su sandalia, el niño se decidió a responder,

"Mamá dice que estas raro últimamente y que no debería acercarme a ti porque te podrías enojar y nos tendríamos que ir." Respondió rápidamente el niño, dejando a Madara con poco tiempo para entenderle. "Y si nos vamos, entonces no poder hablar con mis amigos fuera del clan y tendremos que seguir peleando. Y yo no quiero que nii-san siga fuera de casa con papá en vez de jugar conmigo y algún día tenga que irse a pelear en un viaje muy largo y nunca regrese…"

A Madara y Kori les sorprendió la rapidez con la que el niño había hablado, mas no se concentraron en eso. Hasta los niños le tenían miedo a Madara, aunque por razones diferentes a las de los adultos.

"No estoy enojado…"comentó Madara sin pensarlo. Nobu le recordó a Madara que los Uchiha todavía estaban en la cuerda floja gracias a él. Madara los asustaba y los hacía temer por el futuro. Ojalá pudiese cambiar eso pronto.

"¿S-seguro?" Pregunto el niño mirando hacia arriba, directamente a los ojos del mayor. Madara se agachó y estiró los brazos para que el niño tomase la pelota.

"Si" respondió Madara. El líder Uchiha pudo haber tirado de vuelta la pelota hacia el niño, pero quería comprobar algo que le estaba molestando. Quería ver si, ante todo su miedo, el niño era capaz todavía de acercársele.

Nobu caminó hacia él con pasos lentos y pesados, tal vez esperando que Madara hiciese algo que un adulto haría cuando enojado. Mas nada de eso llegó, pues pudo tomar la pelota de las mismísimas manos de Madara sin que este moviese ni un dedo en su contra.

"Gracias…"

El niño se quedó mirando primero la pelota y luego al mayor, quien después de un momento él sonrió y puso la mano en su cabeza, asustándolo. Madara no podía evitar que todo niño le recordase a Izuna. Aún extrañaba mucho a su hermano menor.

"¡Hey!" se quejó el niño cuando Madara agitó la mano sobre su cabeza, despeinándolo. Nobu se quito la mano del otro de encima. "¡Para ya!"

Madara y Kori rieron ante la reacción del menor. El líder Uchiha se puso de pie, listo para irse, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que algo le agarraba el final de la gabardina. Madara se dio vuelta y observo como Nobu tenía su ropa fuertemente con la mano y sin devolver su mirada.

"Madara-sama… ¿tendremos que volver a pelear?" preguntó inocentemente el niño, haciéndole sentir a Madara un hueco en el estómago. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder?

"No… espero que no." Respondió el líder Uchiha. Nobu no lo soltó ni por un segundo.

"¿Cómo he de creerte? Ustedes los adultos son tan raros." Madara se agachó de nuevo frente al niño.

Mirándole a los ojos, le dijo,

"Nobu-kun, no habrán más peleas, al menos no con los Senju. Tendrás mucho tiempo de sobra para jugar con tu hermano. Lo prometo."

Madara sonaba sincero y seguro, lo suficiente para el niño. Nobu sonrió con fuerza y después de asentir con la cabeza, volvió corriendo junto sus amigos.

Kori se quedó viendo a Madara quien seguía agachado, pensativo. No puedo evitar preguntarse si de verdad había dicho eso en serio. Igualmente decidió no preguntar sobre el asunto y que era mejor seguir con su caminata, cuando el líder Uchiha decidió levantarse al fin.

"¿Dónde crees que deberíamos ir ahora, viejo?" pregunto Madara aún pensativo. Kori puso sus manos tras su espalda y miro fijamente al otro. Madara parecía estar conectándose ya con el clan… solo faltaba una cosa que Kori quería que el otro experimentase.

"¿Quieres visitar a Kurasu?"

Un reflejo de sorpresa paso por la mirada de Madara.

"Claro… ¿Por qué no?" respondió Madara algo indiferente, tratando de camuflar los sentimientos que todos los pensamientos ya olvidados causaban cuando volvían a su cabeza.

* * *

Para el mucho pesar de Madara, Kurasu aún no había despertado. El menor permanecía en coma, envuelto en decenas de vendajes, dándole la apariencia de una momia. Junto a la cama de este estaba su madre, quien entre sollozos le contaba a ambos Uchiha como el menor no había despertado ni para comer, beber o ir al baño.

"No sé qué hacer…" decía la madre una y otra vez. "No sé qué hacer…"

Madara observaba algo triste y distante la escena. Incluso allí, en la aldea que habían contruido para proteger, para ser perfecta, existía el dolor. El líder Uchiha posó su mano en el hombro de la mujer, quien en vez de quedarse quieta, se quitó la mano de aquel hombre y le gritó a Madara en la cara,

"¡¿Por qué dejaste que esto pasase?!" Kori intentó calmar a la mujer tomándola de los hombros, pero fue en vano. Madara solo se quedó parado allí mientras le gritaba. "¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?!"

"Lo intenté" respondió sinceramente Madara. Era cierto; cuando lo rescató a él y a Kotaro, pudo haberlo dejado morir, pero no lo hizo. Era una lástima que el menor hubiese estado ya herido para ese entonces. Aun así, Madara no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Si hubiese detectado el genjutsu del peli rojo a tiempo, todo eso no habría pasado.

"Eres...eres un…"

"Lo lamento."

Madara se preocupó por el súbito silencio después de pronunciar tan sinceras palabras. Alzando la mirada, vio como la madre de Kurasu se quedó mirándolo atónita por unos segundos antes de abrazarlo y romper a llorar de nuevo.

El líder Uchiha, sin saber que hacer realmente, abrazó a la mujer de vuelta mientras miraba preocupado a Kori. El anciano suspiró y puso su atención en Kurasu, quien apenas si respiraba.

"Ayúdame, por favor…" dijo la madre, llamando la atención de Madara. "No sé qué hacer…"

* * *

Pasados unos momentos, cuando la mujer dejó de sollozar, todos se sentaron en los cojines de la habitación, la madre acariciándole la cabeza herida a Kurasu.

"¿Qué han dicho los médicos?" preguntó Madara con curiosidad. La madre tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder,

"Que no sobrevivirá"

Madara tuvo que evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar esto. Si los médicos Senju decían aquello, entonces de verdad habían pocos posibilidades para el menor.

"He intentado rezar, ¿sabes?" comentó la madre con lágrimas en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa sardónica adornando su rostro. "pero es difícil. No hay templo por aquí cerca."

"No pensamos que los necesitaríamos tan pronto…" dijo gentilmente Madara.

"Yo tampoco lo pensé…"

La tensión del lugar podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Ninguno de los tres se atrevía a hablar. Afortunadamente, la puerta de la habitación se deslizó en ese instante, dejando ver a un triste Hashirama.

"Buenos días." Saludo el Senju con una reverencia, la cual fue devuelta por Kori y por la madre de Kurasu. Madara le clavó la mirada al instante.

"¿Qué quieres Senju?"

Hashirama sonrió con algo de vergüenza, como diciendo perdón sin haber cometido nada malo.

"Necesitaba hablar contigo Madara. Te busqué un buen rato y pensé que tal vez estarías aquí."

Madara miró al Senju y luego a Kurasu. Era muy grosero interrumpir tal visita, especialmente si era a un camarada herido.

"¿Es urgente?" preguntó Madara si mirar al otro. Hashirama suspiró resignado.

"Si"

Esta vez fue el turno de Madara de suspirar. El Uchiha le dirigió una reverencia la madre de Kurasu, quien se la devolvió con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza. Kori miró a Madara con confusión, pero aun así lo despidió.

Ya afuera, en el silencio de los pasillos y lejos de miradas curiosas o entrometidos, Hashirama le expresó a Madara su preocupación.

"Madara, existe un problema." explicó el Senju. "Después del ataque durante tu misión, la gente de mi clan está ahora más que nunca preocupada no solo por ellos mismos, sino también por las reliquias que se consideran tesoro para nuestro clan. No sabes que quiere el enemigo"

El Uchiha tuvo unos segundo para procesar lo que quería decirle el otro.

"No me digas que es por lo de la tablilla de nuevo."

Hashirama le sonrió a Madara. "Lo siento hermano."

"Ya te di mi respuesta, Senju. Esa reliquia le ha pertenecido a los Uchiha durante generaciones. No se las daremos."

"¿No hay punto intermedio, Madara?" pregunto algo frustrado el Senju. "Debe de haber algo que nos quite a ambos de encima a mi gente."

"Tu gente puede llorar todo lo que gusten. Ya saben cuál fue mi respuesta." Respondió Madara enojado.

"Por favor, Madara. Así lograras ganarte su favor. ¿No es eso lo que querías?"

Madara debía admitir que el otro estaba exponiendo un buen punto allí. ¿Pero que quería que hiciera? No podía retractarse de lo que había dicho… al menos que...

"¿Punto intermedio, dijiste?"

Hashirama lo miró confundido pero asintió.

"Y si, hipotéticamente, fuéramos a ubicar un punto intermedio entre ambos clanes. ¿Dónde estaría?"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, hermano?"

Madara tenía una idea. Una muy buena idea. Ese día le había dado una serie de esas.

Ambos clanes necesitaban un sitio que sintiesen propio para no pelear sobre quien era propietario de la tablilla y además tenerla siempre a la vista para protegerla. La madre de Kurasu necesitaba un lugar donde pudiese sentir que escuchasen sus plegarias. Los Uchiha necesitaban un lugar que les diese paz y en donde sintiesen que estaban arraigados, quitando así el miedo a que los echasen de aquella tierra.

Y más importante, Madara necesitaba hacer algo que no solo le subiese la moral a todos, sino que dejase su imagen limpia y lo dejase ver como un ser espiritual. La gente de su época amaba a las personas espirituales, y sabía que las personas que lo apoyarían y lo escogerían como Hokage no eran distintas.

"Hashirama, hermano mío. ¿Estarías interesado en construir un templo?"

"¿Qué qué?"

* * *

**Me imagino la mirada "Wtf" de Hashirama al final...**

**Este cap fue más un recorrido de Madara por la vida de los Uchiha, algo que siendo de la "nobleza" y líder de su clan, estoy casi segura de que no hubiese tenido antes la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y si se preguntan por que lo de pedofilo, 1: culpen a Obito. 2: no es normal que una persona te este mirando fijamente desde una esquina del barrio. 3: Madara también estaba observando niños.**

**Kori, como siempre tratando de ser la figura paterna que Madara necesita. Porque en mi opinión Tajima es un hijo de puta.**

**Parte 1 de 2, espero que me quede bien. El próximo cap tendrá más de los demás personajes, o al menos así lo planeo... Y también poner a Madara en modo "Meh" como me lo han pedido antes.**

**Comenten, hagan sugerencias o critiquen. Se les acepta todo, solo no insulten ^.^ **


End file.
